To Find the Perfect Fit
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: Takumi Usui, CEO and playboy, could never orgasm with a woman. Misaki Ayuzawa, professional escort, could make any man satisfied within a few minutes. When their lives cross and Misaki leaves that profession behind, she finds herself reentering a world where money and power seems to reign supreme. Will the past never come to pass, or will there only be justice among the elite?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

Takumi Usui sat in his private plane swirling his red wine in his glass. Like always at these times, he felt the dreaded sense of boredom descend upon him. Some may have called him a workaholic, but none knew he only worked long hours to avoid his annoying family and to relieve the constant boredom he felt.

Was it a mid-life crisis? He was barely 27 years old. 27 was too early to have a mid-life crisis, right? After all, he'd accomplished being a CEO for one of the subsidiaries of his family's conglomerate. By his own hard work, too, as his grandfather would never have allowed him the position unless he won it with his own talents. With a barely audible sigh, Takumi ran his free hand through his blond hair, mussing the neat strands.

The sight of three familiar flight attendants entering the plane cabin caught his eye. They bowed as he turned his head towards them to acknowledge their presence, smirking internally at how each deliberately bent at an angle that exposed their plump breasts to their advantage. While the standard flight attendant uniform only exposed their skin up to where the skirt just ended above their knees, the suits were tight and emphasized all curves. One woman coyly smiled at him with her red painted lips, and he gave a vague resemblance of a smile back, causing her to bite her lips in anticipation.

Takumi used to be at least even somewhat aroused by temptations like these. Nowadays, it seemed like the entertainment was waning every time. Nothing seemed to work for him anymore.

"You called, Master?" The one with the perkiest breasts (whether fake or real he didn't care) spoke first. Like the other two, she was gorgeous with a model's flawless skin and symmetrical face.

Takumi handed his wine glass to the third flight attendant whose pale platinum hair stood out against her companions' dark hair. "Yes, it seems like I've overworked myself all week. Looks like I'll need all your expertise to relax." He leaned back against the comfortable leather couch in the plane.

"It would be our pleasure," the red lipped flight attendant purred.

Takumi beckoned towards the platinum blonde woman after she set aside his wine glass on a table. Knowing the routine as she'd done for many times, she settled behind the back of the couch. Takumi closed his eyes, leaning against her as she massaged his shoulders. God knows how tense his muscles were after hours and hours of meetings with simpering business associates hoping to partner up with his company.

With his green eyes still closed, he felt the zipper of his pants pull down. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what the attendant with red lipstick would do next. A wet but warm tongue slowly circled the tip, before the woman took all of his erection down until he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. He felt the couch sink slightly towards his left as the attendant with the large breasts sat beside him, curling into his side. Still, not opening his eyes, Takumi wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. She had already unbuttoned her blouse, so it was easy for him to move past the material and squeeze a silk covered breast. Her bra was made of thin material, and her nipple was already straining against the cloth. Teasingly, Usui let the edge of his fingernail scratch against the nipple, causing the woman to whimper. His right hand cupped the back of the head of the woman currently sucking his cock, urging her in a steady but fast rhythm. Meanwhile, the third woman pressed her breasts into his back as she massaged away all the knots of tension in his shoulders.

Takumi smirked slightly. It would be so easy to please the three. Himself, on the other hand...

Just thinking about it made him annoyed. While Takumi was able to say that he gave all the women he slept with one of the best nights of their lives, they were never able to do the same for him.

The truth? He had never had an orgasm with a woman. Not by their hands, mouth, or vagina.

Only his own hands seemed to do the trick now and then, but that soon became unsatisfying. He had wondered if perhaps he was gay, but he felt no sexual attraction to his own gender either, much to the disappointment of numerous men who solicited his attention as often as females. He couldn't say the problem was his body either, as he could orgasm with his hands and give others their due. Even now, his cock was only half-aroused inside the woman's mouth. Takumi opened his eyes just in time to catch the woman's annoyed expression. Her red lips pursed as her tongue delicately lapped at his shaft. But to no avail, as his member seemed to even deflate a bit.

Getting bored, Takumi decided to end it there for the day. He straightened his posture on the couch, indicating for the red lipped woman to straddle on his crotch. Takumi turned her around until her back was to him. Usually he didn't like to have his women face him. It seemed too intimate and intimacy was not what he needed. He certainly didn't view women as only vessels for pleasure but he did make sure all his women knew that they were there with him just for sex and sex only. That way no hurt feelings ensued and a lot less drama would be there to take up his time. He would make sure they were well compensated with money in return.

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa collapsed onto her bed, grateful for the soft warmth the mattress provided. Though it wasn't like she didn't spend half her day lying on a bed at her job before she came back to lie on her bed in her apartment. She stared at the ceiling above her, marveling at the clean paint job. No rotten wood, no splinters, no brown water stains.

For as long as she could remember, her mother, younger sister Suzuna and she had been living in a run-down rented house. It wasn't perfect, but it provided a decent roof over their heads. Then the hurricane had come and wrecked the house and her mother had gotten sick from the combination of cold temperatures and black mold growing in the house. Minako Ayuzawa had always been in frail condition, working night and day shifts as a nurse in a hospital to raise her two children. Even though the little family had always tried to take care of any mold situations right away, the black mold had somehow escaped their attention.

Chased away and blacklisted from a comfy corporate job that suited her public relations college degree, Misaki had to turn to another comfy job that paid even more to pay her mother's hospital bills and her sister's college tuition. She did have to thank Hinata for helping out.

Hinata...Misaki thought. She felt horrible for turning down his marriage proposal a year ago, but she knew that Suzuna would be crushed had Misaki accepted Hinata's offer. Besides, Misaki didn't think she could ever return his sincere love. By rejecting Hinata, Suzuna would have a chance for true happiness. She could give Hinata more than what Misaki could offer. Besides, Misaki was tainted anyways.

Misaki raised her hands up. No matter how many times she washed them, she still felt dirty. That was the drawback of her job. The slight guilt of lying to her family about her job and feeling dirty after each client left. Today's clients weren't rowdy thankfully, and she had managed to satisfy them enough to get an extra bonus. To Misaki, the money was worth it if it meant giving her family a chance of survival. After all, she managed to get herself a small clean studio apartment like this, hadn't she?

Misaki flipped onto her stomach, looking out at the skyline from her floor to ceiling windows. It was the few luxuries she allowed herself to have besides her beloved books and the cosmetics she needed to maintain her appearance. She could have certainly afforded a larger apartment, but she planned on saving up until she could find a better job. If only _he_ hadn't stepped in with his influence to stop any company from taking her in.

She let out a sigh. There was no use worrying about it now. Worrying would only give her wrinkles, wrinkles she didn't need if she wanted to keep making money at her current job. She turned her amber gaze away from the window and slept, daring to hope for a better life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

A/N: Thank you to all who are supporting this! I welcome all comments and constructive criticism.

The woman's breath was shallow, her platinum blonde hair covering the nude expanse of her back. One of Takumi's hands gripped her waist, bouncing her up and down as he thrust into her. The other naughty hand covered a sumptuous breast, squeezing at the right moment when he thrust into a certain spot. The woman came with a cry, collapsing forward as her pleasure overtook her in shudders.

Takumi gently pulled out of her and set her form on the couch. The red lipped woman and the woman with the perky breasts lay in a similar manner on the floor as the platinum blonde. They were still recovering from their climaxes.

As usual, Takumi hadn't gotten his. Three women in a row and he probably derived less than half the pleasure they did. But no matter. He neatly rebuttoned his shirt and zipped up his pants. The platinum blonde struggled to get to her feet from the couch, so he lent her a hand. The woman gave him a small smile as she accepted his hand.

"You know..." the woman softly mused. Takumi raised one perfect eyebrow. It wasn't often that she spoke. "Rumor has it that there's a woman in Japan...who can make any man orgasm." She looked at Takumi in perfect seriousness. "She might...just be able to help you."

Takumi lightly considered her words."A prostitute, you mean?"

"Not...exactly. I heard that she's from a professional escort club. The type that has women who can provide companionship and escorts to societal events. But it's hard to find."

"Oh, I see," was his bored reply. He didn't need companionship at the moment.

"And...Master?" She bowed. "Today...will be my last day."

"Have you paid off your debt?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He waved her thanks off, not bothering to watch her and the other two flight attendants leave the cabin. The women he kept by his side usually needed immense amounts of money to pay off some debt or another. He never chose the ones that wanted him as anything more. But a woman who satisfied any man? That he found it hard to believe. A woman like that he would like to meet.

* * *

Misaki walked into work and was assaulted with a number of high-pitched giggles and squeals gathered around the one-way window that allowed the employees to observe their clients waiting in the lobby. "What's going on?"

Honoka, a pretty woman with a cherubic face that masked her dark personality, hushed her. "The new client is just so yummy to look at!"

"Hey, let me see more of him! I do hope he passes." Erika said. She brushed one wayward lock of curly red hair out of her face.

Subaru sighed when the two went into another bout of squeals. The elegant and more mature woman looked ruefully at Misaki. "Manager hinted that he was looking for 'the woman who could satisfy any man.' Guess that means you, Misa-chan."

Curious, Misaki walked to the window. Manager Satsuki was conversing with him, but the blond haired man had his back to the window. She couldn't see much of him, but from his lean and tall physique he seemed to be on the younger side of her clients. Misaki didn't care too much. Clients were clients, and money was money. She didn't have the luxury to pick what she wanted in life and certainly not the men she serviced. Fortunately, all of the clients that passed Satsuki's interview weren't too old or had too many lecherous intentions. All were wealthy, for they had to be to afford the fees they charged. In most cases, the older the men, the better they tipped. Conversation and companionship was sought more often from her than sexual pleasure.

"Oh right, Manager picked out a cute outfit for you!" Erika said cheerfully. "Here you go! Now go change quickly. The interview's almost over, and I'm pretty sure he's passing."

"Thanks, Erika-san." Misaki took one last look at the man, then turned and left.

* * *

Even with all his connections, it took Takumi two weeks to find the place. Of course, everything had to be done in privacy because of his reputation, and the numerous meetings and piles of work had taken more time than he had anticipated. And now, the Igarashi Foundation was trying to back out of the contract they signed for the charity fundraiser he was hosting. Everything was beginning to add up to one big headache. He really needed a break. He had to find the woman, if she existed at all, and fast.

The club was rather secluded in a cozy, upper-class neighborhood, disguised as a mere cafe. There was an actual cafe in the front, and new clients had to be recommended and pass an interview before being able to pass through the cafe to the rooms upstairs. The decorations were tasteful, exuding the air of modern elegance and class. The air smelled clean and of fresh flowers, mingled with the fragrance of imported teas and coffee served to regular customers. Takumi had never visited a brothel, but he was pretty sure not all were as nice as this one.

The bubbly woman now in front of him had had him bring in proof that he had no STD's and went through every rule in the club that all clientele had to follow. No physical hitting, no verbal abuse, no stalking the women after hours and no breaking the boundaries each person sets. Pretty standard and reasonable things in his book.

"Now, here we have the basic profiles of our girls." The manager said, handing him a velvet covered handbook.

He opened it to find pictures of exquisite women. There was a blonde one who looked young and probably served the men who liked their type cute. A red-haired one with obvious sex appeal. The green-haired woman with a serene demeanor and looked as though she would be a calm and sensible person to talk to. And the black haired woman with the bright amber eyes...

"Ah, that's Misa-chan! She's the one with the reputation of having every customer satisfied! But Misa-chan has several special rules to follow, I'm afraid. Breaking one would mean the client would not be allowed back to visit." Noticing Takumi's frown, the manager questioned, "Would that be all right?"

He wasn't frowning because of whatever special rules the manager was talking about. Takumi immediately recognized who the amber eyed girl was. The last time he saw her was ten years ago, when she was the student council president of the male-dominated Seika High School. She had a reputation as a man-hater and as a so-called demon president. He only interacted with her whenever he had to turn down a confession and she yelled at him for making the confessor cry. He never would have expected Misaki Ayuzawa to end up in a place like this. After all, he had heard she had gotten into a prestigious university and even a well-paying job at the Igarashi Foundation. He had also heard that there was a scandal involving Tora Igarashi and a feisty female employee, causing Igarashi to blacklist the poor woman from any decent jobs in large corporations.

But those were only rumors. Still, the uncanny resemblance of the past student council president and the woman in the picture unnerved him. He would never had expected the president to be in a job that required her to expose herself and be vulnerable to the male population. If this truly was Ayuzawa Misaki, then she had definitely matured into something...something more. The 16 year old president then was said to be violent by the male populations and a pretty savior by the females. Now, the picture showed a mature version of Ayuzawa whose eyes said that she had been through many obstacles in life but the fire within had not been extinguished. Her skin looked flawless, and her rosy lips were pursed into a small smile that said 'You want a challenge? Bring it on!' The graceful curve of her neck was the type that men would beg to have a chance to taste and lick. He could already imagine the silky feel of her skin underneath his.

"What are these special rules?" He found himself asking.

"If you want anything more than simple companionship from Misa-chan, you must go through her challenge. The first stage is fifteen minutes for a hand job, the second stage is fifteen minutes for a blowjob." Despite the words that she was saying, the manager kept her cheerful demeanor, albeit with a tone that meant she was completely serious about what she was saying. "You will not be allowed to touch her body during these stages, and a fine will result from any touch. If you are to reach your orgasm within any of the stages, then you will have failed her challenge."

Takumi raised his eyebrows. Strange rules indeed. But it seemed like exactly something the man-hating president would stipulate to prevent any male from touching her. "What happens if I pass?"

"Then you will be allowed to touch and make love to her! But Misa-chan is also a virgin. To take that virginity is to break something sacred, so the costs will be quite high." The manager said seriously.

"Deal." Takumi said instantly. Money was of no consequence to him. And for Ayuzawa to still be a virgin was a pleasant surprise to him. It meant no other man had touched her yet. He flashed a disarmingly handsome smile at the manager, who seemed charmed by his presence. "Instead, I'd like to request this."

Manager Satsuki's eyes and mouth widened to an 'O' shape as she listened to his request. A slight flush appeared on the older woman's face. "You must be very confident in your abilities then. I must say no one has ever lasted through her challenge. Few make it to stage 2."

"Then we shall see how my abilities hold up then."

The manager cheerfully smiled. "Misa-chan will be sure to do her best then! Now, shall we sign the contract?"

As he read and dealt with the paperwork, Takumi couldn't help but feel eyes on him. There were no windows in the room, but he turned and found himself facing a mirror. The innocent-looking mirror felt like eyes were on him.

He wondered if Ayuzawa would recognize him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

The theme this week was British master and maid apparently. Misaki tied the white bow of her maid headdress and looked at the reflection in the mirror. She looked decent enough, she supposed. The maid uniform was tight around her midriff and flared out at her hips in a short black skirt. It wasn't too revealing, but she winced inwardly when she saw that the outfit gave her the illusion of curves that she didn't have. She only hoped the new client would be sensible enough not to tear the costume. Most of her clients were very respectful of her boundaries, save for one or two rowdy ones whom she actually had to knock some sense into when the security guards took too long to reach her room.

Misaki knocked to announce her arrival. When she was just starting out, she hadn't knocked when she entered. Subsequently, she was exposed to a full on nude image of a middle-aged man stroking his erection with the creepiest smile she had ever seen. She requested all her clients be fully clothed when she met them after that.

She opened the door to her assigned room. And stopped dead in her tracks.

She wasn't assaulted with an image of a nude perverted wealthy man. This new client was fully clothed. This new client she recognized. Almost a decade had passed and Takumi Usui looked more or less the same, only more mature and with neater combed hair. He looked rather bored, sitting in an armchair by the coffee table. His outfit screamed of expensive and imported cloth, clinging to the lean and tall physique she had noticed earlier. And then, his green eyes turned to look at hers.

Misaki's first reaction was to run, and she now berated herself for not following through. Now that he had seen her, she wondered if he recognized her.

Quickly, she turned around, fully prepared to sprint into the nearest hiding place. "Stop." The deep voice commanded her. She stopped in her tracks. "Close the door and turn around." Heart beating fast, Misaki followed the request. Her legs didn't seem to follow what her brain was telling her body to do and walk away now before her reputation was ruined. But her legs obeyed the melodic voice instead, turning her to face the man on the armchair. The Usui in front of her had an unreadable expression, different than the blank one he wore often in high school. "Come here."

With each step, Misaki's heart seemed to pound faster. Soon she was standing in front of him as he rose from his seat. He was much taller than she had remembered. One hand gently cupped her chin and lifted until her gaze met his. His emerald eyes were mesmerizing. Too mesmerizing. She had heard of how the female population of Seika talk of how handsome he was, and now she was looking straight at him with their bodies inches apart. Nervously, she licked her lips.

This was no doubt the former president. Takumi could tell instantly she knew exactly who he was, judging by the flash of recognition in her eyes the moment she had first seen him. He could feel the heat rolling off her body from where he was touching her. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting. Her breath was slightly erratic. And her amber eyes betrayed her nervousness and tenseness. She had already decided to flee the moment she saw him but yet, she had stayed when he called for her. He observed her maid outfit, the top clinging to her curves and pushing her breasts up to give the illusion of a fuller chest. Her dark hair curled around her headdress and contrasted with her smooth pale skin. The demon president wasn't the type to like to wear makeup, and even now she wore barely any except for the pink gloss that shined on her tantalizing lips. She was pretty, no doubt. Perhaps not as beautiful as some of the women he'd met, but there was an aura of fire and light that wanted him to draw closer to her. With her chest heaving slightly up and down, Takumi wanted nothing more than to cup them in his hands and taste them.

When she had licked her lips, he knew then. He wanted her badly.

But instead of following up on what his body was screaming for him to do, Takumi released her. "A maid running from her Master is a cause for punishment, you know?" He lightly teased. Takumi sat back down on the chair. He smiled disarmingly at her, hoping to relieve some of the nervousness he could feel from her. "Perhaps you can pour some tea, then, Misa-chan?"

He arched one perfect eyebrow when she didn't react right away. Misaki hastily bowed. "O-of course, Master." She didn't think he realized it was her, much to her relief. Ten years was indeed a long time. Plus, it wasn't like she ever interacted with him very much in high school. Still, Misaki noticed her hand was shaking slightly as she poured the tea. She quickly steadied it.

"You read Annette Lareau?" His question startled her. He was referring to the book she had left on the coffee table.

"Um, yes, Master. I apologize, I should have cleaned up after myself."

He picked up the book, noting where she had marked the page with a bookmark. "Do you have an interest in sociology in particular, or are you just reading it for fun? Ah, thank you." Usui took the teacup offered to him before turning his attention back to the book. He rifled through a few pages.

Misaki frowned internally. She wondered if he was testing her to see if she was actually reading the book or was just using it as a conversation starter. "I saw it at the bookstore, and since I haven't read much about sociology, I picked it up. It was interesting to learn how different parenting approaches can vastly affect the cultural capital one inherits and the outcome of one's life, although the author only based it on her research in the U.S. It might not apply to every country, but it is an interesting read." For a moment, Misaki wondered if she had said too much. But the spark in Usui's green eyes showed that he didn't mind.

"I see. I'm glad to see that a beautiful face is equally paired with a beautiful mind." She flushed, the pink tinge a nice contrast to her pale skin. Curiouser and curiouser. So it appeared that the president was no less intelligent than she was at school. Takumi had to wonder exactly what the reason was for her to work in a place like this. "Why don't you sit down, Misa-chan?" She looked startled at his request. Takumi had to hold back a chuckle at her nervousness as she gingerly sat down on the edge of the armchair next to him. He had never seen the normally agressive female be so submissive. She was flipping delinquents at school with her aikido skills, and now a decade later she was dressed in a maid outfit, the outfit fitting on her like a glove.

Misaki shifted nervously on the armchair. She wasn't quite sure how to make sense of this situation. She could feel his eyes inspecting her, but since he had only an interested expression on his face, she still wasn't sure whether he had recognized her yet. If he did, Misaki wondered what he would do. Laugh? Take pictures and post them on the internet? The her family would find out, and her mother would certainly refuse her treatment, and then her mother's illness would worsen and Suzuna and Hinata would worry about her and...

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep that frown up." Misaki blinked, her mind focusing back onto Usui.

"I apologize, Master. I didn't realize that I was."

"Two apologies already?" Takumi tsked. "That won't do for a maid to properly obey her Master." To his amusement, he could see the flare of anger rising within her. It was probably taking all her self-control not to take the tea tray on the coffee table and bang it on his head. He let his eyes wonder to the bookcases lining the walls. "Tell me, what else have you read here?"

He told himself that this was all a ploy to distract himself from jumping onto Ayuzawa. In truth, she looked half ready to bolt out of the room and half ready to punch him in the face. Neither of the options sounded good to him. Takumi didn't like his women unwilling, since it was much more enjoyable to have his partners reciprocate. Perhaps discussing books would help her calm down, or at least let down her guard a bit.

About an hour later of discussing some books about politics and anthropology, Takumi was beginning to think that his plan wasn't working. Sure, the conversation was rather entertaining. He rather liked her word spar with him, throwing a few light jabs here and there to provoke the quaint flush rise back onto her cheeks. But her tense composure in the armchair plainly showed that she was still quite wary of him.

Misaki, for the most part, felt that she was going crazy. Usui was just sitting there, calmly discussing books with her! Didn't he know where he was? Although all the girls employed here were well educated and only working here because of this or that dire situation, she was sure he could derive companionship with any well-bred upper class lady. He was wasting his time and money, since the base rate went by the hour. Normally young men like him went for the sexual pleasure first, and then for conversation afterwards, if they even bothered coming here for conversation. So why did he come here? Out of all the other girls whom she knew were far more beautiful than she was, why did he choose her? What kind of bad luck was this?

"Why are you here?" She blurted out. Usui's face flickered with surprise at her outburst, then flashed with amusement. Shit, Misaki inwardly cussed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Takumi set down his teacup and saucer back on the table and folded his hands on his lap. It seemed like her frustration had overcome her self-control after all. That seemed like the president he knew. "Why? Probably for the same reason all the other men come here." Ayuzawa's eyes flashed with ire, as if that confirmed what she had already thought of him. "But most of all, I'd like Misa-chan's help with a problem."

"What problem?" She asked suspiciously.

Usui flashed an amused smile before answering her seriously. "Rumor has it you are a woman who has made every man satisfied. No one has passed your challenge. Quite clever to set it up that way so you'd never have to be touched. I'm sure all the men are quite intrigued by that, and they'd want to keep coming back for more until they succeed. But I'm a man who has never been satisfied by a woman. I wonder how your challenge would hold up to that?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him. It was as if he was testing her, looking down at her and laughing. It was just like in high school, where he easily passed her in all the exams. Even when she had gotten everything correct, somehow he still ended up being first place due to a teacher giving him extra credit. Her temper got the better of her. "Why don't you find out?" She retorted icily.

A smile curled on Takumi's lips. "Yes, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

Misaki realized too late what she had done. Her face must have shown her bemusement as Usui gave a knowing smile. Her annoyance flared. That annoying jerk, she thought.

"Come here," he commanded. Ayuzawa furrowed her eyebrows like she was going to disobey. A mixture of emotions swirled on her face, then landed on what Takumi thought was stubborn determination. She stood up and within a few moments was kneeling in front of his armchair.

Clearly he hadn't expected that, Misaki could tell with a small sense of triumph. And she certainly didn't believe what he had said about not having any woman satisfy him. And for sure she wasn't going to let him be the first one to pass her challenge.

First glancing at the clock and then keeping a steady glare on his eyes, Misaki slowly unzipped his pants, deliberately brushing her hand against his manhood.

The challenge had begun. Never letting her eyes off of his, Misaki delicately moved her hand underneath his expensive boxers and wrapped one hand around his erection. He felt silky and warm underneath her touch. Although Usui's amused expression never changed, she could tell he was definitely aroused, judging by the fact that his member was hardening rather quickly. And then...she stroked.

If someone had told Takumi that the former student council president would be in front of him on her knees wearing an adorable maid outfit and doing the most pleasurable things to him with her hands, he would have chucked that person into the nearest psychiatric hospital as soon as possible. Yet here she was, her face flushed in a most irresistible shade of pink. From sitting above her, he had an excellent view of her breasts bouncing slightly up and down as she stroked him in a steady rhythm. She was glaring at him, but he couldn't care less with her heavenly hands stroking him to perfection as she added a little bit of lube to her hands. For the first time, he actually had an urge to orgasm.

Which was unfortunate in this case, as he had to restrain himself from doing so. It was ironic that for the first time he actually wanted to climax, he couldn't. Not if he wanted to pass the stupid challenge so he could gather Ayuzawa in his arms and fuck her deliciously. Takumi could imagine her flushed face above or underneath him, those damned kissable lips parting in a moan of pleasure as he slipped inside her spread legs. If he had known what Ayuzawa would be like now, he would have seduced her to his bed the moment they graduated from high school.

So, he closed his eyes, partly to stop himself from seeing the beauty of Ayuzawa's amber orbs and mostly to restrain himself from letting out a few groans of pleasure. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing the control she had over him. Instead, he let himself concentrate on the magic her hands were doing, smoothing over his manhood. Feather light touches alternated with firm strokes with just the right amount of pressure. Fingers massaged his testicles and fanned waves of heat at his loin. Her thumb circled the tip before stroking downwards. He could only imagine what the next stage would feel like with the pleasure of having her sweet hot mouth wrapped around him. Yes, he could see why men constantly failed at this challenge, and the thought of other men seeing and feeling like this annoyed him.

Misaki glared at his head, hoping that perhaps she'd spontaneously gain superhuman powers and explode the smug expression right off his face. Precious minutes had passed and he wasn't even paying attention to her. In fact, the bastard had leaned back cozily into the armchair and closed his eyes as if he was preparing for a relaxing nap. Not a single sign to let her know that he was close to coming. Not a single moan or groan. Just pure silence that made her fidget nervously.

"Glaring at me isn't going to hurt me, you know." He opened his eyes, twinkling at her to let her know of his amusement.

"Oh, was I glaring, Master?" Misaki gave him an innocent look, before spitefully giving him a harder stroke than necessary. With a bit of triumph, she had to laugh when she caught the barely audible growl coming from his throat. So she did have an effect on him.

Takumi saw her lips curl up to a delighted smile, a smile that looked like it hid all the evil intentions for what Ayuzawa planned to do to him. And her laugh was as clear as a bell, the kind that would make a man beg to hear more. He decided not to close his eyes after all. Instead, he stared right at her, until her smile faded with uncertainty and the flush crept back up to her cheeks. "Next stage," he ordered, his voice deeper than before.

Startled, Misaki turned her head to the clock. It had indeed been fifteen minutes, past it by about half a minute in fact. She hadn't realized time had flown by so quickly. Only a few of her clients had ever passed this stage. It seemed like she had to step up her efforts a bit.

His manhood had been covered by his boxers and now she carefully took it out. Contrary to what one might have thought due to her job, she hadn't seen many out in broad light, preferring to have her clients keep their erections hidden. Now she was staring at Usui's. He was thick, and the member was still hard. Long and powerful, she could feel the muscle pulsing in her hands.

She made sure Usui was watching her as her lips parted over his cock. It was a trick she had learned to make her clients orgasm as soon as possible if they had passed the first stage. Usui's normally light emerald eyes darkened to a forest green. Then her tongue was massaging the tip of him before slowly teasing its way underneath his shaft. Long, slow, tantalizing licks down until she eventually reached the base. The she blew on him, knowing the cold air would contrast with the warmness of her licks. Usui let out a soft contented sigh. Misaki took it as a sign that he was close. She braced herself by placing her hands on his thighs, feeling how his muscles shifted underneath her. She pressed a soft kiss at the tip of his cock before opening her mouth and taking him in.

Takumi watched with half-lidded eyes. Her pink lips parted in a delicious way as he saw himself enter her mouth. The heat of her mouth only added to the heated tautness of his member as more fuel to the fire when she slowly took him down. Her tongue was doing wicked torturous things, wriggling against his skin in an effort to make him orgasm. Soft wisps of black hair fell down to cover her face as she bent down further to take him in. It took all his willpower not to grab a fistful of hair and force himself deeper into her mouth. He had to let out another sigh when she finally reached the base and started pulling back out, smoothly and slowly teasing him. When her mouth was almost at the tip again, she suddenly forced herself down, taking him in with one slick movement. The tip of his cock nudged against the back of her throat. Takumi felt her throat vibrate in laughter when he let out a choked gasp at her actions. It was so tempting to just thrust down and release his pleasure into her throat until she swallowed every last drop, especially when she kept up an alternating rhythm of slow, tortuous licks and fast, slick movements. He had to force his mind to concentrate on another image, like the Ayuzawa in the past yelling at him for unintentionally making a female student cry. It didn't seem to work like he thought it would. Now he was imagining what it would be like if he fucked her while wearing their school uniforms. He would bend her over one of the teacher's desks, flip her short little skirt up and thrust in and out. She would be gripping the desk, softly moaning when he lightly smacked her round ass. She would wiggle underneath him, begging for more until they flew past the point of no return to reach their climax... Usui shook his head to clear out his thoughts.

Misaki had to admit it was rather entertaining to watch Usui's facade break down a bit. She had never looked a client in the face when she did her job, but somehow seeing Usui's face change from amused to shocked and then to lust was rather...enjoyable, so to speak. As if she held immense power, dominating him even though she was kneeling before him. She rather liked his expressions whenever her tongue rubbed firmly against his skin. And he was particularly sensitive at his testicles, which she made sure to massage with her hands as her mouth slid over and over his cock. She was sure it would be only a matter of time when he could no longer hold back.

Misaki's hands left his crotch and teasingly smoothed a path up his chest, deliberately daring him to break the rules and grab her hands. He was as hard as a rock there as he was in her mouth. She knew of his athletic prowess in school. It seemed he had kept up his fitness as his abdominal muscles flexed underneath her touch.

Meanwhile, Takumi could feel his control slip out from under him as soon as her hands had wandered up his chest. They were leaving paths of fire wherever they touched. How much more did he have to endure? A lot more, apparently, as her mouth left his cock with a small plop. Ayuzawa's eyes danced saucily at him when she pressed her breasts to his cock and slid it as deep as it could go between her breasts and her maid outfit, leaving a trail of fluid between her breasts. Her skin felt like silk caressing his. Then her mouth was back on his member so quickly that he wondered whether he was just imagining it. He let his head fall back on the armchair, groaning as she sucked inwards. Eventually his eyes fell on the watch on his wrist, wondering how longer he had to hold under her torture. He smirked. No need to hold back now.

"Misa-chan," he warned. Misaki was already prepared as she felt him stiffen and then shudder in her mouth. Warm liquid gushed into her throat as Usui thrust in out and out of her mouth of his own accord. She made sure to breathe through her nose as she continued sucking and licking. This was her least favorite part of her job, the stickiness and gooeyness of a man's climax. She released him from her mouth as soon as she felt him stop coming. Quickly she poured herself a cup of tea and drank. He didn't taste too bad, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"It appears, Misa-chan, that you are indeed a woman who could satisfy any man." Misaki turned back to him. Usui had already recovered, much quicker than she thought a man could. "But the timing is inaccurate." He flashed his watch at her. She blinked, staring at the reflective surface. Then reality dawned on her. Twenty minutes had passed since she started stage two of her challenge. She had thought she had won the battle the moment he had orgasmed, when in reality she had already lost the war.

With a flash, Takumi picked her up. Now she was straddling him on the armchair, legs spread on either side of his. He knew she could feel his erection hard as a rock underneath her, already hardening even after his orgasm. Her thin underwear was the only barrier between his cock and the place where he wanted to bury himself into her. But he could also feel her shivering in his arms. If her trembling lips didn't speak of her anxiety, her nervous amber eyes betrayed her.

Takumi cupped her chin with his right hand. His thumb hypnotizingly traced the softness of her lips until they parted for him under his fingers' seduction. His other hand smoothed her back up and down, giving her a chance to calm down from what had just happened. "Looks like I passed your challenge. Relax, Misa-chan. I won't be taking taking your virginity today. Instead, allow me to give you a taste of the pleasure I will give you."

Misaki widened her eyes as he swooped down to press his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Much love to all my readers and reviewers. I must warn you all that there will be times that I will not be able to update regularly (especially after winter break ends) so I ask for your patience. Enjoy!

Misaki's mind became blank the moment his lips brushed against hers. It wasn't anything like her first fumbled kiss, which was coincidentally with Hinata in his mistaken effort to pursue her. Then she felt Usui press her body against his and all thoughts of Hinata flew out of her mind. She could feel his hard muscles brushing against her chest. The experience of multiple lovers showed in Usui's kiss as he nibbled on her lower lip and reduced her body to mush.

She was no experienced kisser, Takumi could tell. It was all testimony that a true man had never gotten this far with her. Slowly and softly, Takumi used his lips and tongue to teach her how to angle her head until their lips fit perfectly like a lock and key. He let his tongue swipe the bottom of her lips, causing her to whimper and part her lips. It was an opportunity for him to slip his tongue inside her mouth, and he took it. She tasted like the Earl Grey tea she had just drunk. Her lipstick must have been flavored too, as there was a hint of strawberries in their kiss. When their lungs cried out for oxygen, he finally let go of her lips. Sometime in the kissing her hands had come up between them and clutched at his shirt.

Takumi took a good look at her. Ayuzawa's eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks adorably flushed. Her lips were beautifully red from his playful biting. "Misa-chan...," he said, his voice a husky drawl. Her eyes fluttered open. Gorgeous. Those amber orbs of hers were so beautiful that he had to berate himself for not noticing earlier. Ten years earlier. "Kiss me."

"Y-you pervert!" Misaki's reaction was to raise a hand and knock some sense into him. But her plan was foiled when he easily caught her raised first in his much larger hand. She watched spellbound as he brought her first to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"That's not nice, Misa-chan. Calling your Master names and attacking him? I believe that the cute maid deserves a punishment," Usui purred. He bent down and pressed his lips to her ear. "What shall your punishment be? Shall I devour you until you're coming for me again and again? Or shall I make you teeter on the edge and stop every time you're about to reach your climax? I'm giving you the opportunity to choose, my beautiful Misa-chan."

Misaki whimpered as he deliberately ground his hips against hers. Some of her clients talked dirty to her, but Usui's words made her body want more, even though they weren't even half as dirty. Somehow those words coming from his lips and said with that husky tone made her body want more. Her mind couldn't control her body at all as she let out a moan when Usui used his free hand to squeeze her ass. Her trapped hand went slack as he ground harder and harder against her. A new feeling overtook her body. She was beginning to feel an ache growing in her lower stomach area, and she could feel some fluid from within her was dripping onto her panties. Was this what the other girls had meant by saying they got wet at times with the more handsome clients?

Her eyes flew wide open when his hand, having dropped her fist, caressed the side of her breast, then dropped to her waist to put more force on their grinding. Misaki glared at him. It couldn't possibly have been an accident, could it? "Fuck you," she seethed. She was more angry at herself than at him. After all, he was making her body feel things she had never felt before. And the scary part was that her body didn't seem to mind at all. Her hips were beginning to move of their own accord, moving with his rhythm to feel more pleasurable friction between their hips. He was greedy and demanding with his lips recapturing hers. That damned tongue of his wiped away any more insults on the tip of her tongue.

"What a dirty mouth. I wonder what else I can make that mouth say?" Takumi murmured against her mouth in question. Since Ayuzawa was beginning to take the situation in her own hands, or hips rather as she began to thrust her hips against his, that meant his hand was free to do some exploring. She had been startled when he had touched her breast and he'd rather liked that expression on her face. So his hand made its sneaky way up the side of her body until it was cupping her breast, covered by silk and lace. Though her chest wasn't as big as some women had, he felt she was perfect in his hands. Although the maid outfit had a tight bodice, luckily the material was thin enough for him to tease out her nipple, letting it pebble in his hand. His thumb traced mind-numbing circles around her nipple, until she let go of his mouth to cry out a small moan of lust.

"U-Master," Misaki whimpered. She had almost said Usui! Then he would have known who she was immediately. But it didn't seem like he had heard her mistake, as he concentrated on torturing her breast. He finally let go of her breast, allowing her to take a much needed breath of fresh air. It didn't last long as he paid homage to her skin with small kisses from her chest up to her collarbone. Then his mouth lit her neck on fire, nuzzling her skin and licking at a spot between her ear and her neck. She must have expressed her pleasure out loud at that spot's sensitivity when he began concentrating more effort on that particular location. Meanwhile, the hand at her breast gave an impulsive squeeze just as his cock grinded on a tiny nub between her legs that she was just realizing could give her immense pleasure.

She tasted delicious. Takumi didn't know what she put on her skin that made her smell and taste delicious. But he wanted more. Both hands now came up to where her maid outfit covered her cleavage. In one clean tug down, her cleavage fell free of their bondage and he could see what treasures she hid. "Beautiful," he breathed out. And indeed she was, with her perky pale breasts topped with cute dark berry-like nubs. He had to taste them.

Misaki's eyes almost rolled all the way back in her head when Usui dipped his head and took one nipple in his mouth. She forgot all about her initial embarrassment at him seeing her partially naked. He was paying her back for all the things she did to his manhood, she could tell. Sucking, nipping, licking at her until her chest felt taut. "M-master, please...," she could only murmur, gripping the silky strands of hair growing on the back of his head. What exactly she was asking for, she didn't know. When he bit hard on one nipple, not enough to cause pain but just enough to cause a small lightning of pleasure to run through her body, she retaliated by spitefully tugging on his hair. She was so distracted by his mouth on her chest that she didn't realize what his hands were doing. They had left her torso and were sweeping their way under her skirt.

 _Zzzzzip-_ went the sound. Before she knew it, he had ripped her underwear and tossed it to some unknown corner of the room. Misaki clutched harder at his head and shoulders when she felt one finger trace the outer lips of her womanhood. Another fingernail rasped the edge of a hard nub, sending waves of heat and pleasure rolling throughout her body. "Master!" Misaki could no longer control anything coming out of her mouth at this point. She clawed at Usui's back, looking for something to hold on and ground her before the pleasure took her off to new heights. But he wouldn't relent as one hand gripped her hips in place and played with her clit. Then there was the matter of his bare cock brushing against her inner thighs. He had promised not to take her virginity, hadn't he?

Takumi savored the feeling of one finger finally entering her womanhood. Ayuzawa was so sensitive, so easily aroused, that her entrance gave way to him easily, like her body knew it was for him. She felt tight around him, with her inner walls slick with her arousal fluids. When his finger came upon a small barrier, he carefully made sure to note its location, not wanting to penetrate it. "Please," she moaned. Takumi let go of her breast to watch as her lips parted in a small 'O' of surprise.

"Prepare yourself, Misa-chan." As he swiftly as he took his finger out, he added another digit before wickedly thrusting his fingers back in and out. She clawed at his shoulders, almost mewling at his finger's dirty work. He knew he would have bruises from her hands the next day, but he didn't care. Usually he wouldn't allow his women to touch him like that, but Ayuzawa could be an exception. With her striking features, she was a goddess to him.

The growing ache in her lower stomach had grown unbearable now, and Misaki could tell she was close to orgasming. Then suddenly, he stopped. All his fingers were removed from between her legs and he detached himself from her chest. All of the feelings and pleasure that had been building up came to a standstill and quickly ebbed away to Misaki's dismay. She tried to rub her hips against his still hard erection, but Usui deliberately raised her hips a few inches up so she was barely touching his body. She couldn't even rub her own thighs together to try and get off with some friction.

Takumi silently laughed as Ayuzawa's reproachful expression turn into one of bewilderment and embarrassment as she realized what she had just done. Still keeping an eye on her, he slowly licked off her juices from his fingers before zipping his pants, causing her face to turn even redder. Ayuzawa was still pretty dazed, so he put her maid outfit back on for her, even adjusting the white headdress so it lay perfectly across her hair for the thought of other men seeing in her current state was aggravating to him. Still, there was no doubt that she looked like a woman who was perfectly rumpled after a night of energetic sex and love-making.

"Sorry, Misa-chan. But that was your punishment." As he stood up, he lifted Ayuzawa to a bridal position in his arms and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. Takumi gently laid her back down on the armchair before she was able to get her wits back together and punch him. She looked dumbfoundedly back at him, her hair mussed and her lips with evidence that she had been thoroughly kissed. He turned to leave but spotted her torn underwear lying on the floor. It was a shame that it was torn since it was such a pretty slip of white lace. "I'll buy you more underwear as a replacement. Until next time, my beautiful maid." He turned his face towards her and winked before striding quickly out of the door, just in time before he saw her explode.

"Y-you pervert!"

* * *

"U-um, may I ask why you're doing this, sir?" The voice said nervously on the other line.

"Hmm, why? To help out a friend, of course. But if she knows that she's being helped, then I'm sure she'd reject it at once." Takumi chuckled into his phone. "She's that type of person after all. Please carry out the orders as discreetly as possible, Yukimura."

"Yes, sir."

Takumi ended the call just in time to see the manager hurrying towards him.

"Is everything alright, Master Usui?" She asked worriedly. "Is Misa-chan...?" Her voice trailed off.

"Misa-chan is fine. Everything has been wonderful, including Misa-chan. I haven't fulfilled what I requested though." He soothed her.

"Hmm. I see." The manager's bright blue eyes assessed him. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're pleased, Master Usui. But if you haven't fulfilled the request, then what you've paid us is far too much."

Takumi grinned. "I assure you what I've paid is worth exactly what I've received from Misa-chan, perhaps even less than what I think she deserves. If you still think the sum too large, please send the extra to Misa-chan. Have a good day, Manager Satsuki." With that, he strode out of the building leaving behind a dumbfounded manager and a fuming amber eyed maid.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

Misaki slowly walked the half mile route from the subway station to her apartment complex. She could have bought a car to save her from the cold and lonely nights walking home, but she'd rather the money be used towards her family.

She watched as the chilly air turned her warm breath to wisps of mist that disappeared into the night. Though it was cold, the wad of cash in her purse felt like it was burning like a heavy lump of coal, weighing her body down. For the life of her, Misaki couldn't understand why Usui paid five times than what was due, and she was no inexpensive escort. Plus, there was the matter of him buying her virginity but not taking it. Manager Satsuki had also said he'd refused to take back the money. So what did it all mean?

Her mind whirling, Misaki could only figure out a few outcomes. Perhaps he planned on coming back and taking what he had paid for. Or he wanted her to feel like she owed him something so she would search him out on her own. Or did he feel pity for her and just wanted to pay her more? That would be aggravating. Misaki was far too gone in her dark path to need pity from others. Pity didn't pay for Suzuna's tuition or her mother's hospital bills. Misaki paused, staring at her purse where the cash hid. Unless pity meant clients paying more so that one day she would have saved enough to provide for her family and she could leave the sex industry. Perhaps then she could leave this place and find a job where the influence of the Igarashi Foundation had not touched. The notion that Usui pitied her annoyed her. She'd already let down her pride so much to do what she had to do, but her pride still stung with the thought of being pitied.

A small metal clank broke the silence of the air. It came from the dark alley she had just passed. The small hairs on the back of Misaki's neck bristled and her guard went completely up. For the past few nights, she felt like someone was watching and following her. The police had been of no help since there was no real evidence that she was being stalked.

Then, she heard it. The unmistakable crunch of boots against pavement. Her fight or flight response rang loudly in her mind. Tired as she was, she didn't feel like dealing with stalkers tonight. In a flash, she had darted into the shadows where the street lights couldn't reached and dashed silently down twisting side streets and roads like she had been doing for the past few nights. It would have been so much quicker to run straight down the road and reach the safety of her apartment complex, but she was in no mood to allow her stalker the satisfaction of knowing her address. Finally reaching the complex from the underground parking lot entrance, Misaki slammed the door open to the lobby.

"Oh, my, you startled me, Miss Ayuzawa!" The night lobby manager stammered, sitting in a large pile of papers that he had dropped.

Misaki caught her reflection in one of the many mirrors that lined the lobby. It was easy to see how the poor lobby manager had been frightened, with her hair flying haphazardly and her face furrowed into a large scowl. It reminded her of how most of the male population of Seika had viewed her as a demon president or a witch. Quickly, Misaki smoothed her expression.

"Sorry, Ichiru-san, I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me help." In a matter of seconds, she had the stack of papers in her hand. The top piece caught her eye. "What's this, Ichiru-san?"

The lobby manager took the stack gratefully. "Ah, this all came in the mail today. Looks like most of them of them are job opportunities. Here's yours, if you want it now."

Misaki bid a good bye to the lobby manager, who cheerfully waved her away. It was only when she reached her studio that she allowed herself to read the simple advertisement more closely. **Looking** **for Public Relations Interns** , the advertisement read. The ad came from the Walker Corporation.

Walker. That name sounded familiar. Misaki furrowed her brow. Where had she heard that name before?

 _"Those damn Walkers!" Tora Igarashi threw his mug across the room. Hurriedly, Misaki raised her hand to catch the cup before it fell to the ground. Luckily, the mug was empty or else she and the other employees would have been showered in a spray of hot coffee. "They think they can always get everything they want! I swear, I'll end them if I have to!"_

Ah, so that's where she'd heard the name. Misaki pondered on the paper. It seemed like the Igarashis' influence had its limits after all.

* * *

Takumi found Yukimura arguing with a female senior member of his personal public relations team. Though the woman towered above Yukimura in height and demeanor, he seemed to be holding his own in whatever argument they were having.

"They're both good applicants for the team. Their credentials are all in proper order, and they aced the interview. In fact, the hiring committee recommended these two above the others. I see no reason to exclude them from the position." Yukimura said emphatically.

"Even if they're educated from a good university, there's still the matter of them coming from Seika High, that stupid school for flies! They obviously only got into a good university because they took pity on them and needed people to fill up scholarship spots! Poor folks like them don't belong here, especially that woman! Look at her, she obviously charmed the interviewers with her looks." The woman yelled, her shrill voice starting to sound like a banshee.

"Perhaps that was Seika's reputation then, but now it's certainly a very respectable school even if it's not located in a wealthy neighborhood!" Yukimura's face flushed indignantly.

Perhaps it was time for him to step in. Takumi plucked a paper from the woman's hand, startling both her and Yukimura. "S-sir," the female automatically started simpering, her voice cloyingly sweet. Takumi ignored her. The paper listed all the candidates she wanted for the positions he had sent out a few days ago. All the candidates were male. Takumi couldn't remember what the female's name was, but he did recall that after her appearance, all the female members of his public relations team either quit or transferred due to some reason or another.

"What's wrong with graduating from Seika High?" He questioned. The female's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. He had always kept a polite tone with all his employees, even with this female's foolish antics at trying to attract him, but now he was really starting to be irritated. "Both Yukimura and I graduated from Seika High. Are you saying that we're flies as well?"

"N-no, of course not, Sir!" The female tried to backpedal from what she said by exclaiming how Seika's reputation had gotten better and how Takumi was obviously the star of the school, ignoring the fact that Yukimura was also a graduate. Both Takumi was done listening.

"Yukimura, do what you and the interviewing committee deem correct. Remember, I only choose people who are useful. Looks are of no consequence to me in my business." Takumi said scathingly to the female, who looked abashed.

"Yes, sir! I will do so right away." Yukimura scampered off.

Takumi ignored the red-faced woman and left for his office. He usually didn't interfere in his hiring practices, but he could tell that she had only gotten this far with her looks. Looks like he was going to have to have a talk with his human resources department. While he preferred a pretty woman in bed, business was business. No pleasure could be mixed with that unless something useful could result.

How hypocritical of you, his obnoxious inner voice reminded him. Then why did you send Misa-chan those advertisements? Shut up, Takumi told himself. He knew what he was doing was bending the rules that he himself had set up of no mixing business with pleasure. But he also told himself that if Ayuzawa didn't pass the hiring committee, then he would for sure not interfere anymore in her life unless he wanted to visit her for her services. It was just that the thought of sharing her with other men was bothersome. Being possessive was his nature, after all. So, he would give Ayuzawa the chance to break free from whatever situation landed her in her current position. Then, it would be upon her and her own abilities to take and excel in the opportunity given.

* * *

"P-prez?"

Misaki turned to face a familiar male with hypnotizing violet eyes half hidden by a pair of glasses. "Kanou!" She said warmly. It was rare to see her old classmates these days. They had all taken different paths and flown far from their nest. "How have you been doing? And you don't need to call me President. After all, you became student council president after me."

"I'm doing great, Prez. Ah, sorry, I guess I'm still too used to calling you that," Kanou said sheepishly. She noticed that while he still seemed a bit awkward, he didn't try to hide himself from any attention. In fact, a few female employees passing the lobby of the company where they were told to wait were quietly giggling and looking at him, the new object of their affections. "Anyways, Prez, are you the other publicity intern?"

Misaki smiled. It was a piece of good news in an otherwise bleak week. "They told me I would start today. It'll be great working with you on the same team. Did you know Yukimura is the head secretary of the CEO here? It's almost like a Seika High reunion! I heard we're to work directly under him, and Yukimura kept telling me how great the boss is, so I suppose he isn't of a bad sort." But if he turns out like Igarashi, I will kick him hard in the nuts no matter how much Yukimura praises him, Misaki thought.

Kanou gave her a strange look. "Um, you really don't know who's heading this company, Prez?"

Before Misaki could answer, the elevator door in the lobby dinged and opened. Takumi Usui exited, followed by Yukimura who was listing off some statistics about the company. Usui spotted the two new interns and simply nodded, moving on and ignoring Misaki's face, red from disbelief. Yukimura beckoned the two to follow before quickly heading after Usui.

Kanou nervously cleaned his glasses on his suit before talking. "Funny that you said that it's like a Seika High reunion. After all, Takumi Usui is the CEO here."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

Takumi quietly observed as Yukimura talked about the company policies and work assigned to the two new interns. Kanou looked calm and collected, though a bit awkward as if he was just waiting for the moment when he could get out of his suit and into his signature hoodie look. Meanwhile, Ayuzawa was listening attentively to Yukimura, already in her focused demon president mode. That is, when she wasn't sneaking a few furtive glances at him. But he had seen her face the moment she had seen him walk out of the elevator. It was reminiscent of the first time she had seen him when he visted her as a client. Takumi had to chuckle silently. While he was the type to hold in his emotions, Misaki was an open book. She really couldn't hide her thoughts well, didn't she?

He noted her stylish pantsuit, a bit disappointed yet relieved that she wasn't wearing a skirt. It was so like Ayuzawa to wear slacks paired with sensible flats, unlike the many female employees who tottered around in skintight skirts and complained of their feet hurting after wearing 4 inch stilettos all day. He never really understood those who constantly went for form over function. What was the point of aesthetics if one was completely uncomfortable? There were clothes that were designed to both flattering and comfortably. Evidently Ayuzawa felt the same way. Besides, he'd already noticed a few male employees inspecting the new female intern. Even if Ayuzawa wore pants, it was hard to disguise her trim figure.

"I expect nothing but the best work from the two of you. Yukimura, I'll be off now." Usui nodded to his secretary and went on his way, allowing himself a smile as Ayuzawa's suspicious gaze followed his exit.

Misaki frowned as he left, a bit unsure of what to think of the situation. For starters, she wondered if Usui had pulled strings to get her into the company. If he did...

"Um, Prez? You okay?" Yukimura stammered at her dark aura. Even he had fallen back into the old practice of calling her Prez. Misaki quickly smoothed her fuming expression.

"Yes, everything's fine, Yukimura. And I'm no longer Prez, you know that."

Yukimura gave her a shy smile. "Actually, when the hiring committee saw that both of you were once Seika High's student council president, they were really intrigued! You two really shone past the other candidates!" He gushed.

"Really?" Misaki asked, genuinely surprised. Perhaps Usui didn't pull strings after all?

Yukimura nodded his head fervently. "Of course! After all, you were so professional during the interview, and the committee heard of how both of you started the revolution of transforming Seika High's reputation into the way it is right now. The committee would have been mad not to hire the two of you. They're all sure of how you'll keep up the company's reputation. Anyways, come on. I'll introduce you two to the rest of the Public Relations team."

For the most part, the PR team were very welcoming, with the exception of Suki, the only other female member on the team, who made it seem like her sole mission in the company was to give all the hard tasks to Misaki and generally make her life hell.

Misaki didn't mind too much. It was interesting, so to speak, to see how it was like being disliked by a female, especially after how the female population at Seika had adored her as their protector. Although she had thought Aoi and Honoka disliked her at first, she'd discovered they were actually both good friends, caring in their own evil and maniacal ways. Besides, somehow even the reclusive Kanou had quietly expressed his entertainment at seeing the different shades of red Suki's face produced after Misaki finished all the tasks assigned to her, no matter how ridiculous they were like scouring fan sites for malicious content about Takumi Usui and threatening them with lawsuits.

As she sat in her cubicle, Misaki munched on a bunny apple as she went through her work. She'd learned so much about Usui in the span of seven hours, much more than the three years spent with him in high school. How he was the illegitimate grandson of an English duke. How he overtook one of his family's struggling company and made it into the successful company it was today. How his family more or less accepted him. How he was one of the most handsome bachelors but also one of the most well-known playboys around...

She snorted quietly. Granted, she knew very little about Usui during high school. Hardly anyone did since he mostly kept to himself. But the fact that he was of royal blood was a bit skeptical, although the photos of him with a castle in the background did seem very convincing. The part of him being a playboy, well, that Misaki could believe very much.

What she just didn't know was whether Usui was still going to visit her as a client since he'd overpaid her. The three month internship pay was decent for an internship, although not as much as her job as an escort would pay. She did have quite a nice nest egg saved up in case of emergencies so she wouldn't have to rely on being an escort for a long while. And Hinata helping Suzuna significantly decreased the amount of money she needed to set aside for Suzuna's education. If she could only suffer through those three months of internship and do a good job, then perhaps she'd be hired on for real.

That is until her history with Igarashi would be exposed.

Perhaps she should stay on as an escort, just in case? Misaki pursed her lips in thought. She'd already called Satsuki-chan and told her of her intentions of leaving the escort cafe. While sad that she was leaving, Satsuki-can was very enthusiastic and told her to excel as best as she can. All the girls had heard and were very proud of her. Even Honoka hadn't insulted her too much, giving a sincere congratulations on the phone followed by advice on how to keep her skin silky smooth despite Honoka's belief that the inevitable stress and decline from working in an office environment couldn't be prevented.

"Ayuzawa-san!" The PR team manager called out, interrupting her thoughts. "You can leave for the day. Good work!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Master. We have no Misa-chan here." The manager said, her wide blue eyes innocent. The velvet covered photobook that he flipped through showed no picture of Ayuzawa.

"Ah, I see then. I apologize for taking up your time and so will be taking my leave then. Good day. Maki, we're leaving." Despite not believing the manager, the golden-eyed man nodded politely to the manager who bowed him and his assistant out the door. Once he was inside his limo, did Tora Igarashi drop his pretense of being a gentleman.

He inspected the pretty building from the limo window. So it was here that Ayuzawa had decided to hide for a year or two. Shame that he couldn't see those interesting reactions from her had he managed to catch her as an escort. Her face would have turned a magnificent shade of rose that he would have dearly loved to see.

But it was of no significant consequence to him. The chess pieces he had whittled were now only beginning to be put into play. And Tora Igarashi did not plan to lose.

* * *

Misaki frowned at the gloomy sky. The weatherman had been wrong once again, and she didn't have an umbrella as a result. Since it was beginning to turn from fall to winter, the nights got darker much earlier than expected. The cloudy sky certainly wasn't helping the darkness get any lighter. Perhaps she should dash home then and try to avoid the raindrops that were beginning to get fatter and fatter. It wouldn't do to call in sick in the early days of her internship.

"Ah-ah-achoo!" She sneezed. Her pantsuit was really starting to get wet as she jogged along the sidewalk, clinging to her skin. She started to run lightly back to her apartment, passing the dark alleyway she had noticed a few nights ago. There were just enough remnants of light for her to peer into the alleyway, where nothing but a few metal trash cans lay. Well, that explains the metal clang I heard, she thought.

Misaki turned her head back to the sidewalk and froze. The crunch of boots echoed in the empty streets. When had it gotten so empty?

"You're Misa-chan, aren't you?" Misaki furrowed her brow. The darkness was making it hard to see, but she managed to make out the unmistakable outlines of three men. The sound of pavement against the scrape of shoes behind her told her there was another one behind her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," she said tightly. The one who had spoken she dimly remembered as a wealthy client who complained profusely when he was thrown out because he broke her rule by touching her inappropriately during the first stage of her challenge. Her eyes roamed the other two in front of her. They looked like bodyguards, well-trained with their bulging muscles. They were approaching her slowly, cracking their bones in an effort to intimidate her.

"Feisty. That's what I like about you. And you're going to come with me quietly or else. You're mine, Misa-chan! And don't you-oof!" A bottle of water hit him squarely in the face. In a quick flash, Misaki took a running leap towards the nearest bodyguard and strangled him with her purse's strap as she cleared the bodyguard's head with the athleticism of a pole vaulter. The bodyguard fell to the ground instantly, choking and gasping for air.

Misaki didn't allow the second bodyguard to react, quickly sending out a powerful kick to his jaw that knocked him out. _Wham!_ Excruciating pain suddenly erupted at her right shoulder, causing her to nearly crumple to the ground. She had forgotten about the third bodyguard, who had had the brains to whack her in the shoulder with a metal pipe while she was distracted fighting the second bodyguard. Infuriated, Misaki sent her infamous demon glare at the third bodyguard, who nervously realized his mistake.

 _Wham! Ker-chunk!_ In another few seconds, the third bodyguard crumpled to the floor as Misaki dropped the metal pipe she had wrestled from him.

"Eek! M-monster! Men, a-attack!" The client scrambled back to safety away from Misaki before she could pound his face into the pavement.

Misaki turned her head to find more men crawling silently from the shadows, some carrying rope and more metal pipes. "Seriously, ten against one? You've got to be really pathetic," she growled, prepared to give a well-deserved ass-kicking. But a flash of pain at her shoulder reminded her that it would be hard to win against ten.

 _Beep, beep!_ A car's horn disrupted the night air. In a squeal of wheels, a car sped down the road, splashing the sidewalks and a few yelping bodyguards as it ran over puddles. The passenger door flew open. "Get in," the male voice said in clipped tones.

Misaki took one look at the driver and made her choice. She dove into the passenger seat, not forgetting to collect her purse and water bottle on the ground. He slammed the gas pedal, and they soon left the bodyguards and the client yelling insanely in the falling rain.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. I never expected this story to have so many readers so I hope I can keep up with your expectations. Enjoy!

Misaki leaned against the window of the passenger seat, glancing at Usui out of the corner of her eye. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Ayuzawa," he said tightly.

She paled. Well certainly confirmed her suspicions that he knew who she was. He probably knew who she was the moment he saw her at the escort cafe.

"You're hurt," Usui seethed. The anger in his voice was unmistakable.

Since she was in the driver's passenger seat on the right side, the seat belt lay over her shoulder, crushing her bruise whenever she moved. Usui must have caught her wince when she accidentally shifted in her seat.

"I'll be fine. Nothing that an ice pack couldn't fix," Misaki found herself replying. "Um...Usui. Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say. While she was grateful that Usui provided her an escape route, it meant that she was once again beholden to Usui. First of all, he had paid much more for her services than she'd given. And the fact that he was her boss and knew her predicament of being an escort was humiliating enough. It was the feeling of being bought, like her independence was taken away, that made her feel antsy.

Takumi sighed, watching the turmoil of emotions flit across her face. In reality, he really felt like turning the car around and give those men a good beating for laying a hand on Ayuzawa's flawless skin. But Ayuzawa's injury was of higher priority. "There's no need to thank me. Let's just get you to a hospital first."

"No! You can't do that!" Ayuzawa yelped louder than he expected, causing him to be taken aback.

"If it's about money..."

Misaki scoffed. "It' not that. My injury really isn't that bad, merely a bruise." And my mom is staying in the nearest hospital here, Misaki thought. It would only cause her unnecessary worry. "Please," she said softly. "My apartment is really close. I'll be fine."

Takumi glanced worriedly at her. It was like all the tough air had been let out of her, leaving a wary and weary young woman behind. In the passing light from the streetlights, he could see the light shadows of exhaustion underneath her eyes. She probably covered her tiredness with makeup, but the rain had begun to mar her work. Despite all the things the male students of Seika said about her demonic superhumanness, her runny makeup reminded him that she was only human. And humans were easily broken. And somehow, Ayuzawa, even with all the bravado she had, had been broken. By what, he didn't know.

"What?" Ayuzawa's annoyed voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Takumi gave her a small bitter smile. "Nothing."

She glared suspiciously at him some more before looking out the window."Oh, there's my apartment. You can just drop me off at the end of this block. I'll walk to the building since the rain is slowing."

Takumi looked at where she pointed to a tall modern-looking building. "You live here?" He asked incredulously.

Ayuzawa scowled. "Not everyone is a CEO and can afford luxurious houses. Besides, the rent here isn't cheap either."

He merely shook his head, ignoring Ayuzawa's protests as he drove into the building's underground parking lot.

As soon as the car stopped, Misaki hopped out of the car. "Um, thanks again. Good night!" Without waiting for his reply, she turned and fled towards the lobby entrance.

Jeez, what a turn of events, Misaki thought. She closed her eyes as she got into the elevator, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"What floor do you need to go to?"

Misaki opened her eyes. "U-usui?!" She sputtered. He looked back at her with a blank expression. "A-are you stalking me? I told you I'm fine already! And I'm pretty sure the managers do not like stalkers in the building."

Ichiru-san chose that moment to walk past the open elevator door just as it was beginning to close. "Oh, hello, Usui-san, Ayuzawa-san. Have a good night."

Takumi rolled his eyes, ignoring her face of disbelief. "I live here. Now what floor do you live on?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you, you stalker!" Misaki fumed. This is bad, this is bad! Her thoughts went. Before she could think of a way out her situation, Usui had already punched the number 12 on the elevator. The lift started moving.

"Then you'll just have to come to my apartment if you insist on being stubborn." Takumi bit back a smile. Ayuzawa's face sure could produce some shades of pink and red that he had never seen before. "Calm down, I'm not going to jump you. If you don't want me knowing where you live, which by the way I could easily find out because I own this building, then you'll have to come to my apartment so I can make sure that injury is properly taken care of." He tried another tactic by aiming a puppy eyed look at her, making her cheeks a dusky primrose shade. "Please?"

"F-fine." It was better than him following her to her apartment, even though it was probably a futile attempt since he owned the building. Misaki cautiously followed him as they stepped out of the elevator into the hall. She was debating whether to make a run for the stairs when Usui opened the door to his apartment. "Huh," Misaki said, surprised as she took a look inside.

"Is something wrong?" Takumi asked, gently nudging her inside. She was probably going to make a run for it if he wasn't careful. Ayuzawa was so busy inspecting his place that she allowed him to peel off her wet suit jacket and put it on a coat hanger.

"It's just that I expected a CEO to have, I guess, more furniture? I thought you'd live in the penthouse or something, not a studio." His studio was in the same design architecturally as hers, although with a lot less furniture than she had, and she didn't have that much furniture in the first place. A simple coffee table and a leather sofa adorned most of the living space. The part of the kitchen that she could see was neat, with modern looking appliances. A few lamps stood in the corner of the rooms, guarding a bookcase crammed with books. The floor was mostly of fine polished wood, with a comfortable rug near the coffee table. And that was all. No pictures of family or anything to suggest much of Usui's personal life or personality.

Takumi went into the bathroom and grabbed a few fluffy towels. "I travel around, so it wouldn't make much sense to have a lot of furniture if I'm not going to be around to enjoy them. Here, take these towels and dry off. I'll go grab an ice pack."

"That's rather...economical of you. I suppose it would make more sense to rent out the penthouse instead of living in it. You'd probably make more money from that." Woah, Misaki thought. He's even more stingy than I am. She started drying her hair in the towels he had given her, warily observing the austere room.

Usui came back from the kitchen with an ice-filled towel. "Here you go. You can sit on the sofa, you know."

Misaki gingerly sat down on the sofa with the towel. "Thanks," she muttered as she pressed it to her shoulder. "Wait, you don't have a bed. Where do you sleep?" Usui stared at her. Then comprehension dawned on her and she nearly fell off the sofa. "Here? On the sofa?"

He sat down next to her, ignoring how she scrambled towards the other end of the couch. "I don't need much. A sofa has many uses."

Somehow to Misaki, the thought of sitting on something that Usui had slept on was a bit unnerving. The memory of what Usui and she did on an armchair was still burned in the back of her mind.

"Here," Takumi said, handing her a bowl of steaming ramen and a can of beer. "Sorry, I don't have much groceries right now so all I can offer is this. Eat," he ordered, as she was about to protest. Ayuzawa took it with another begrudging mutter of thanks. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his own ramen.

They ate in silence, the raindrops drumming on the windows. "Why did you choose to be an escort?" Takumi asked after a while. "I heard you had a respectable job as a public relations manager of a large company."

"Sorry, but that's none of your business."

"I'll consider it my business since I paid for more than your services the other night." Takumi held up a hand to stop her protests. "And I'm sending your money back electronically through your pay. You really shouldn't enter my office without asking, Misa-chan." He held up a bundle of bills that had been left on his desk. If he subtracted the amount it would have costed him with Ayuzawa without paying her extra from the amount he actually paid her, it was exactly the amount that he had found. "Just think of the money as buying your companionship and story."

Misaki considered his words, before putting down her empty bowl. She wasn't too surprised that he had found the money so quickly. "I quit being an escort the moment I got the internship, so you can't buy my companionship."

"Couldn't I?" His striking green eyes bore into her. "The contract that I signed was before you quit. So it still stands." He sighed. "As I thought, it must be hard for you to say. I looked into your background a little and found out about how your income is being used to pay for your mother's hospital bills and your sister's living and education expenses."

"What?" Misaki exploded, jumping off the couch. "If you did a background check up on me, then why bother asking me?"

Takumi calmly cleaned up their bowls. "It's common for all companies to do background checks before they hire someone. Besides, I wanted to hear your side of the story, not the Igarashi Foundation's side."

Misaki sat back on the couch, sighing as she opened the can of beer. "So you already knew. About my relation to the Igarashi heir."

"I always make it a point to listen to both sides of the story. You're much closer to Igarashi then you've let on."

Misaki grimaced. She could barely hide the bitterness of the next words she spat out. "You're right. I was once his fiancee."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

A/N: Much thanks to you all who are enjoying the plot very much. Happy New Year's! c:

Misaki had to chuckle at Usui who had contorted his face to a disgusted expression. "Trust me, it's not exactly how you think it was. He had to come up with that excuse when we were sort of caught in a compromising situation. His fault, since he hits on anything wearing a skirt. And then things just...sort of happened."

 _"Come on, Ayuzawa, liven up a little. Besides, we're all alone." His golden eyes danced in the moonlight as he looked fondly at her._

 _She laughed as he pulled her closer into his arms, swatting his hand away when he teasingly skimmed his hand at her thigh. "You're such a lecherous person. Besides, we're in public. Any of the paparazzi could snap a picture of us."_

 _"Eh? But they already did and that's how we got into this situation in the first place." She stiffened slightly but let Tora snuggle into the crook of her shoulder. "Besides, I don't care. I'd go to the end of the world for you."_

But you didn't, Misaki thought. You left me behind at the end of the world with nothing but humiliation and pain.

 _"How could you!" Misaki scathingly said as she tore into Tora's office. "I'd already accepted the fact that we couldn't be together because of our statuses, but to go to this extent? You coward!'" She flung the lawsuit papers at him. Papers that decreed that she was the one who seduced the Igarashi heir and demanded that she pay the damages suffered to the Igarashi Foundation reputation. And_ _ **he**_ _was the one who came to her first and told everyone that she was his fiancee. Now Tora was taking away everything._

 _Tora stared blankly back at her, his expression unmoving from the blank one he wore. When had his eyes ever looked so cold? "I trusted you," Misaki said quietly. She tossed the engagement ring onto his desk. The platinum ring adorned with diamonds seemed like a stupid symbol for love._

 _She hated him. With every fiber of her being. But most all she hated herself for believing those words. She was such a fool for thinking that a man could hold on to his promises. She was sure now. All men were all like her father._

 _Worthless._

 _Traitors._

 _Unloving._

 _He'd told her that he couldn't ever love a woman who couldn't give him her body. As if anything less than sex was not love. She knew that he was hiding something more, but he refused to tell her. She'd had a suspicion that his family were behind his sudden change of mood towards her, but he'd never admit it. All she wanted was the truth from his lips. Instead, he had the security guards escort her out of his office as quietly as possible. And then she discovered she couldn't even apply onto a decent job to feed her family since the Igarashi's had blacklisted her from any corporation job. It was ironic how she was offered a well-paying job as an escort that sold her body to men like Igarashi._

 _And to think she was actually starting to like him then._

"Sheesh, you're really a lightweight, Ayuzawa." Takumi carefully took the half-finished beer can from her hands before she spilled it, trying not to wake her. That was the only can he'd given her, and she was already passed out on the couch after finishing the last half of her story in incoherent sentences. But no matter, he'd gotten the gist of it. He looked at her, rubbing the back of his head. It was the first moment when he wished that he had an actual bed instead of a couch. The couch was probably uncomfortable for her. And the idiotic woman was still wearing her wet clothes. Her white blouse was starting to dry since he'd turned on the heater, but he could still see the outline of her lacy white bra. The woman clearly had no regards for her safety.

She had a childish manner of sleeping, with one hand tucked underneath her cheek. The hand that he had taken the beer can from had curled into a fist. Ayuzawa's legs were curled up on the couch, her shoes lying somewhere on the floor. And her head leaned against his thigh.

Takumi hesitantly lifted his hand before gently brushed the strand of dark hair off of her face. It was said that humans were the most vulnerable looking when they were asleep. He had to agree. He had to admit it was discomforting to see the softer broken side of Ayuzawa, the girl that most every male in Seika had acknowledged as a demonic strength wielder.

Ayuzawa murmured something in her sleep that sounded like "you perverted stalker" and then proceeded to rub her face into his thigh.

He smiled. "Just what am I going to do with you, Ayuzawa?"

* * *

Misaki woke the next morning, sleepily turned in her bed and promptly fell off onto something both soft and hard.

"What the hell, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki's eyes flew wide open as soon as she heard the deep voice erupt from underneath her. She was not in her bed as she thought. In fact, she was lying right on top of Usui who was sleeping on the floor wrapped in blankets because she'd been sleeping on the couch above him.

Usui blinked his eyes open before sleepily running his fingers through his tousled hair. "I have to say though, out of all the methods women have used to wake me up, this has been the most effective." He shot her a cheeky smile which gave him a glare in return.

She was planning on jumping right off of him and giving him a well-deserved punch when last night's embarrassing memories flooded her mind. Mortified was one word for what she was feeling right now. Once again, it was like letting down her guard and leaving her her vulnerable in front of another male. Now it was if he knew almost every one of her secrets. How could she ever face Usui again? And he was her boss, for freaking's sake!

"Hey, Ayuzawa? If you don't get off of me right now, my body is going to make it _verrry_ awkward for the both of us." Both glanced down at his crotch area, where a certain bulge was starting to appear even covered in blankets since most of her body was pressed very closely to his.

Suddenly, Misaki's stomach turned. Her face shifted from red to a slightly yellow-green tinge. Before she could react, Usui had hauled her up and placed in her front of the toilet. Usui held back her hair as she dry heaved a few times. "How much did I drink?" She muttered, wiping her mouth.

"Eh? Oh, like half a can," Takumi said as he rubbed her back. "Didn't expect you to be a lightweight, Ayuzawa. Well, I'll leave you here to freshen up. The towels are fresh if you want to shower. Don't forget work starts soon, and I don't like late employees."

Misaki gave him a half-hearted glare when he ruffled her hair like she was a little girl, then exited the bathroom. She unsteadily straightened up, grimacing at her reflection in the mirror. She felt like crap, and evidently her look reflected that with her hair smushed to one side and slight runny makeup. Worst of all, she had just slept over at Usui's apartment, who she thought was permeating her life way too quickly and way too much. While one part of Misaki just wanted to run right out of his apartment to her own and hide under her bed for the next ten years or so, her logical side told her to pull herself together. While Usui was a pervy bastard of a boss (Takumi sneezed at that moment, wondering who was talking bad about him), he hadn't touched her (she was still wearing her own clothes) and he had slept on the floor while he gave her the couch.

And for the first time, he was the only one who listened to her side of the story. For a long while, it appeared to Misaki that the world only listened to those who had power and money like Tora Igarashi, who were able to make everything go his way with a suitcase of money.

Still those pervy comments were completely uncalled for! Misaki thought, clenching her fists. She quickly tried to fix her appearance, deciding to shower back in her own apartment. After all, it was too weird to even be in Usui's apartment fully clothed. Why the hell was she here in the first place again? With a groan, Misaki banged her head had on the sink counter, trying to clear her mind and wondering why she was so easily persuaded by Usui.

"Um, Ayuzawa? Are you okay?" Usui's concerned voice was barely audible from the outside of the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Just peachy," she growled out.

"Well...if you say so... Try not to give yourself eternal sleep." His footsteps pattered away until she couldn't hear them any longer.

Takumi took out some eggs from his frigerator, guessing how much Ayuzawa would be able to eat. As his hands worked on their own, cracking and beating the eggs, his thoughts wondered back to last night. He'd never would have thought that Ayuzawa would be together with Igarashi. Granted, Ayuzawa was an interesting creature that seemed fitting of Igarashi as he had mentioned once that he didn't like submissive women. It also made sense to Takumi that eventually Igarashi would pick his company over Ayuzawa when pressured by his family. But to sue Ayuzawa? He didn't know what the reason was for that. Even Igarashi should have at least some sympathy in his blackened heart when cutting loose with her and provide Ayuzawa with enough gifts like jewels so she could help her family. But knowing Ayuzawa, she'd probably refuse all those gifts.

"Hey, Prez, at least take your breakfast before you go," he said. His back was towards the entrance hall, but he knew Ayuzawa would try to sneak out. "Come on, I already made it. I'll put it in a container for you to take."

Ayuzawa poked her head in the kitchen, scowling since she'd been caught. Takumi glanced at her. She looked tidier and more like herself, with her silky hair pinned up in a bun and a classic Ayuzawa frown. "You don't have to call me Prez. We're not in Seika anymore."

"Oh, should I call you Misa-chan then?" He teased.

"Shut up, you idiot. And, thanks," she muttered taking the breakfast before speeding out the door.

Takumi shook his head as the door shut close behind her. He usually didn't have similar interests with Igarashi, but with Ayuzawa they could agree on. She was an interesting creature, to be sure. As much as he forced himself not to, the earlier event of her falling on top him had brought those suppressed memories of her body against his when she was still an escort. This time they had been separated by layers of blankets, but that hadn't stopped his body from wanting hers. How troublesome...

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ He picked up the cellphone.

"What is it, Igarashi?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. If I can't update regularly, then I'll make my updates longer to make up for it. Here's to the beginning of a long and steamy trip of sexual tension and love triangles!

"Seriously? How am I in the car again?" Misaki grumbled. All she knew was that she had gone back to her apartment, cleaned up, scarfed Usui's infuriatingly delicious omelette, and then suddenly been whisked away the moment she stepped out of the building to sit next to Usui in his car.

"I suppose you aren't like most women who would love to have a handsome man drive them to work in the morning in a luxury car. Besides, your shoulder's still hurt, and you don't have a car." Usui then hummed along to a classical song from the car stereo.

Misaki softly banged her head on the passenger window in frustration. "It's my shoulder, not my legs. I'm fine, really."

"When women say that they're fine, they're usually not."

"Trust me, I'm all right," she growled. He only hummed along to the classical song playing in his car.

Usui let her out a couple of blocks before the company building on her request so no one would think the two up to any inappropriate means.

For the next few weeks Misaki made sure to concentrate on nothing but her work, furiously wading through stacks of paperwork and scanning websites for signs of damage to the Walker reputation. Unlike Igarashi who made offhand flirting remarks when they were alone, Usui treated her the same way he treated all employees at work, though she still thought the occasional smiles sent toward her held a small smirk like he knew all her secrets (which he already knew most of them). Sometimes she would meet Usui after work ended who would insist that he send her home in his car. Misaki had once tried to outrun his car with superhumn speed but gave up when he easily kept pace, seeing as he was in a car after all. She wondered if he knew that he was starting to drive her crazy, as for the life of her she couldn't understand why Usui would bother to give her free rides. Maybe he was just being nice? She was never used to getting things for free so the rides must have some catch to it. But Usui was just the normal Usui and never asked for anything in return.

Misaki didn't even notice when her manager, Fujimoto, slightly scared of the constant demonic aura streaming from her cubicle everyday but admiring of her steadfast work ethic, wrote up a raving review of her work during his mandatory intern check-up. Little did her manager know that Misaki herself was only working so hard as to not concentrate on what had transpired between her and Usui.

"Are you all right, Prez?" Kanou asked hesitantly one day at lunch. The two were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Me? I'm fine-I'm mean, everything is good. Why, do I not seem okay?" Ayuzawa said, munching on her carrots. The tables nearby them were empty due to the radius of her dark aura. Even Suki didn't give her as much of a hard time as she could have. Instead, these days the woman was far too focused on primping herself whenever she passed a reflective surface, always reapplying her makeup or adjusting her blouse so the plumpness of her curves were better seen.

"Um, it's nothing," Kanou gulped. "Ah, I heard from Fujimoto-san that the Walker company is preparing for the Christmas charity ball. And a few select members of the PR team here will be traveling with Usui-san to England to help out. Fujimoto-san has already been screening us." Kanou said, wiping his glasses.

"To England? That must be expensive though." Misaki sighed.

"Not at all, living and travel expenses are all paid, plus we get our salary."

"Ah, I must not have been paying attention or something. You're lucky that your cubicle is close to Fujimoto's so you can hear all the things that are going around."

"Whatever, it's not like you two are going to be on the trip to England." The two looked up to see Suki's pretty face contorted to a less becoming sneer. "Like interns will ever get the chance to go to such a prominent event like the annual Walker Christmas Charity Ball. Only the best of the best can go. Hmmph, what meaningless shrimp you two are. But I guess even the lowest can dream." With that, Suki flaunted off while Misaki rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ayuzawa-san, can you take these to Takumi-sama's office? Kanou-kun, if you can take these files to the Human Resources department?"

And that was how Misaki found herself heading towards to Usui's office. Yukimura had let her into the grand lobby of his office, then dashed off to another part of the company building when he realized he had left some of his work.

With a sigh, Misaki shifted the box of files to one arm to knock on the door of the office and froze.

The double doors to his office were ajar, wide enough that she could see just what was going on. Suki, with the top buttons of her blouse unbuttoned so her bra-covered breasts were wide open to view, was sitting on the armrest of Usui's chair. She lowered her head towards Usui, pressing her breasts to his shoulder and murmuring something too low for Misaki to hear. Suki then curled one arm around his shoulder and smoothed her hand over his chest. To his credit, Usui was frowning, almost a scowl that Misaki herself would be proud of wearing. Then he looked up, his green eyes gazing right into the surprised amber orbs of her own.

"Ayuzawa-san, do you mind telling Suki-san to please get off of my chair and pack her things? It appears that what I say is not getting through to her." Usui called out.

"Ayuzawa, that plain brat from PR? Who are you talking to? Come on, Usui-sama, loosen up a little. Why don't you and I have a little fun? I know how you like your women." Suki purred before wrapping her hand in his tie.

Misaki decided to make her presence known by opening the double doors wide and clearing her throat loudly. In her surprise, Suki stumbled off the armrest of the chair with Usui making no attempt to catch her.

"You! What are you doing here?" Suki sputtered, fumbling to rebutton her blouse.

Ignoring Suki, Misaki held up her box of files. "Fujimoto-san sent me to hand this to you, Usui-sama. I'll put it right here. Oh, and Suki-san? Usui-sama requests that you please pack your things and leave." Suki's face turned an unbecoming purple.

"It means she's fired," Usui added helpfully.

"He's firing you," Misaki repeated.

"You may leave, Ayuzawa-san and you can tell Fujimoto-san of my decision." Misaki allowed herself a small smile at Usui's grin.

* * *

Kanou skillfully avoided Suki as she tried harassing PR employees to take her boxes of stuff to her car. "Congratulations, Prez, on making the list for the trip to England." Suki yelped in disbelief, dropping her large box of makeup on her foot.

"Same to you, Kanou." Misaki smiled warmly. Four people from their department were going, including Fujimoto-san and a quiet senior member who had been bullied by Suki into holding her second box of makeup (really, who needed two large boxes of makeup at work?). It had been a long time since she had had a vacation. The last time...well, she didn't want to think about it. Well, now that she was going to England, she'd have to prepare extra well for her mother and sister. Her mother was going to be released from the hospital soon and would be living with Suzuna and Hinata. Misaki would have to prepare for about two months' worth of money and then some to cover with her mother's living expenses. Knowing her mother, Minako would probably try to get back to her nursing job as soon as possible as not to be a burden.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? The Sakuza company is closing down. Apparently their president got caught in a scandal! Embezzling and owning child pornography apparently." One of the senior PR team members cried out. The other PR members who were bullied by Suki into helping her dropped their boxes to hear the news.

"The Sakuza company has always been one of the Walker company's rivals. With this, our company should gain a huge lead into the industry!" Fujimoto-san crowed.

"Do you think we'll be able to get raises?" One PR member sighed longingly, affecting the rest of the PR team with fantasies of more income.

Sakuza. That name sounded familiar to Misaki. Wasn't Sakuza the name of that stalker client? Misaki hadn't gone to the police about that night since that would expose her background as an escort, but Usui had mentioned offhandedly that he would take care of the matter. It seemed far too suspicious that the Sakuza company would be exposed to such a large scandal after her being attacked. And she was sure that Sakuza would do his best in preventing anyone from knowing that he visited escorts.

"A raise does sound nice," Kanou said. "I kind of want to buy a new camera to take pictures in England." He shrugged at Misaki's questioning glance. "Photography is a side hobby of mine."

Still, Misaki thought. I wonder what was truly behind the Sakuza company closing down?

* * *

At first Takumi wasn't sure if bringing his employees to England on his private jet was a good idea. But in retrospect, it gave him a good excuse for not having his flight attendants service him. It would be the first time on his own plane that he did not play with his women. In fact, he had lost the motivation for the women he played around with since that night with Ayuzawa.

It was as if all the physical attraction other women had held just went away in one night. After all, none of them had been able to make him orgasm like Ayuzawa had. And so his nights were spent dreaming of Ayuzawa and her talented hands and mouths, then waking up in a mess of twisted blankets with no Ayuzawa. Takumi almost wished that Ayuzawa was still an escort so he could finish what they started. Then he had to berate himself for thinking that way. No, it was better for Ayuzawa to get out of her situation as fast as possible. Besides, he didn't want other men touching her. The realization that Igarashi and Ayuzawa had been together irritated him even more.

So now most of the couches had been removed from his private plane and were replaced by comfortable airplane seats instead. His selected team of 12 employees milled about, exploring his private plane's amenities like a ping pong table and library and flirting with his pretty flight attendants.

"Hey, Prez, are you feeling okay?" He turned his head towards Yukimura's voice.

While the other employees were moving about, Misaki had chosen to sit herself on a chair, nursing a small can of fruit juice. Although the plane had a bar that stocked wines and spirits, she preferred no alcohol owing to her mistake of drinking beer at Usui's apartment. The reason for not exploring the plane with the rest of the employees? It was that annoying achy feeling that she always got after her period. She knew that sometimes women felt an intense hormonal surge after or before their menstrual periods, so it could be rather easy to become turned on.

And the past weeks' dreams were certainly not helping. Dreams of being pleasured by a tall man with mesmerizing green eyes. His fingers and tongue moving in sync to build her up and up the brink the pleasure until...she woke up to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. Misaki wasn't entirely too sure how to pleasure herself, only brave enough to once hump a pillow to get even a fraction of the pleasure she felt at Usui's hands. And Usui's determined invitation for giving her rides in his car was certainly not helping. She wasn't sure if she could control herself from embarassingly jumping on her boss like Suki did. But she couldn't betray her feelings in the plane right now, certainly with all the people around.

"I'm alright, Yukimura. Thanks for asking. I'm probably just a bit tired," Misaki soothed the nervous secretary.

"Ah, I thought it might be the turbulence," Yukimura said kindly. "I always get nervous whenever the plane hits a patch."

"It's all good, the pilot is quite skillful." Misaki set down her fruit juice, feeling eyes were on her. She turned, seeing Usui looking at her concernedly. She could really do without seeing those emerald eyes, like they could see right through her and what she was feeling right now. "I...I think I'm just going to go the restroom."

"Ah, wait, Prez, I think that's the wrong way. Ooopsie! Oh, no, what should I do?"

"Senpai, I think your clothes might stain." Kanou said, inspecting the mess.

Misaki silently left Yukimura and a few other employees to clean up and discuss the best way to remove a red wine stain from white clothing. She strode through the cabin and opened the door that said bathroom. Except the bathroom was one of the most luxurious ones she had ever been in. Wasn't she on a plane? Sparking white surfaces shone. Although they were on a plane, this bathroom had a shower installed with a massaging showerhead. Baskets of potpurri gave off an air of perfumed roses.

Misaki sighed, weakly leaning against the sink counter. She would stay here, hoping to cool her head off for a bit. Then the door opened and the last person she wanted to see strode in.

"Are you all right, Ayuzawa?" Takumi asked. Her face was slightly flushed, although he was sure that she had been drinking apple juice and not alcohol. She was breathing slightly heavier too. Perhaps she felt motion sickness? Ayuzawa's eyes fluttered close when he placed his hand on her forehead. She felt warm, but not warm enough for a fever.

The plane hit a patch of turbulence, and Misaki lost her balance, slipping off the counter. Quickly, Usui caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and steadying her.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing high heels. Oh, um," was his intelligent reply. Takumi didn't expect her to lean closer to him, leaning her forehead against his chest. "Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

He could feel that her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. And her hands were clutching at his shirt, not to push away but to bring him closer. While she was looking down, Takumi could see her long eyelashes grazing the soft curve of her cheeks. And he knew then what she was feeling. A feeling that he had to suppress every time he imagined her in his dreams.

Misaki shivered when his arms tightened around her waist. One of his feet spread open her legs and then pushed her backwards so she was leaning on the sink counter. Then his heavy thighs were cupped around hers, trapping her until their hips connected. She couldn't hide it then, letting out a soft whimper of pleasure when their cores connected. She knew it was wrong, among a plane with so many people, but it felt too right to be in Usui's arms.

Takumi bent towards her earlobe and teasingly blew air, enjoying her small shudder. Her hands shifted from clutching as his shirt to cupping the back of his shoulders.

"You know, Ayuzawa. If you were so turned on, all you had to do was ask."

A/N: Am I being too evil for a cliffhanger? Huehuehuehue. Until next time, my lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

Takumi didn't let her have the opportunity to react before he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. But the moment her lips touched his, he forgot what he was thinking. She tasted like the apple juice she was drinking earlier. Ayuzawa was either too horny or just didn't care when she pressed down on his neck, eagerly reciprocating his kiss when he momentarily let go to breathe.

Intoxicating, that was what she was. Did she know what power she held over him? The power to make all other women seem tasteless and bland compared to her. Takumi didn't care if what they were doing was extremely risky considering they were on a plane full of his company employees. His reputation could be ruined, but he was willing to risk it for just even a few minutes of satisfaction.

"Usui...we're on a plane," Misaki managed to gasp out when he let go of her lips. But she was pulling him closer, wasn't she, despite what she said. He smelled of sandalwood and coffee.

"It's fine. It's my private bathroom. No one was supposed to use this but me anyways." Usui murmured before his hands automatically went to lift her up until she was sitting on the counter at the perfect height for him to kiss her without having to bend his head uncomfortably all the way down. Her legs were still wide apart, so he pushed her slightly forward so their hips reconnected. That small touch was enough to give him a slightly painful erection, one that he used to his advantage to rub against her womanhood. Once again, Takumi was glad she wore pants, as business skirts were usually too tight for him to spread her legs like this.

Misaki gasped for much needed air when Usui let go of her lips to make small open mouthed kisses along the length of her jawline. As if that wasn't distracting enough, his fingers had unzipped her pants before diving underneath. There was only her cotton underwear between his fingers and her womanhood. She was already beginning to be wet, and Usui smirked against her lips again as he stroked over her underwear. Her hips instinctively tried to close, but her hips were blocked by his thighs. Teasingly, Usui dodged her attempts and only dipped one finger underneath her underwear to run along her slick folds, not giving her what she really wanted. That damned aching feeling was practically begging for him to stop teasing and just give her what she wanted.

Her own hands were moving too. They skimmed along the wide expanse of his chest, before unbuttoning his crisp white shirt to reveal his chest. Humming contentedly, Misaki ran one hand along his pectoral muscles, marveling at how smooth he was and at how much muscles his clothing hid.

"Like what you see?" Usui smirked before finding that particular sensitive spot between her ear and neck that sent chills throughout her body. "Because I like what I see."

"You pervert," she managed to breathe out. The bastard's breath seemed unbroken while hers was uneven. It was unfair to her. So Misaki evened out the game by unzipping his dress pants and palming his erection in her hands.

"Ayuzawa," he growled out. Her talented hands were at work, going underneath his briefs and massaging his hardening cock. Not to be outdone, Takumi let the hand under her underwear stroke harder against her folds before inserting two fingers inside the slick opening. Her inner walls tightened and flexed against him every time his fingers thrust in and out. He relished how her head fell back, those tempting lips of hers open in a soft sigh of pleasure. A beautiful siren was how he would describe her, with her long dark hair spilling over her shoulders. After the addition of a third finger and his thumb circling her clitoris, he had her dancing to the tune of his fingers in no time. With every quick thrust of his fingers, she stroked him harder and harder. His hips were mimicking the same rhythm as his hand, pushing into the softness of Ayuzawa's skilled hands, imagining it was inside her that he was fucking and not her hands.

Because they were on a plane with too many prying ears and eyes around, both somehow managed to remember to keep their moans to a minimum volume. Only soft groans and moans echoed in the room, too low to pass the boundary of the bathroom door. One particular moan from Misaki was loud when Usui's fingers curled against a patch of small rough spots inside her. His slick fingers made sure to make contact with her g-spot after that.

Did he know that he doing what the dream Usui had done to her? Misaki supposed not. Her mind was too shaken by the pleasure stemming from his fingers to concentrate on much else, other than hoping that the pleasure never stopped. She was close, she could tell. But if Usui stopped pleasuring her right before her orgasm like last time, she was going to kill him. She did have her hands around his cock after all. Misaki deliberately let one fingernail lightly scratch the tip of his penis, causing him to hiss. She almost laughed at that, except suddenly the pleasure came to a standstill and she found her body almost convulsing on the sink as her orgasm hit. She was borne along a huge wave of pleasure as she felt her juices gush out even harder as Usui's hands refused to stop their work even though she had orgasmed.

Although Ayuzawa's hands had stopped their work as she felt her climax, Takumi felt more pleasure at seeing Ayuzawa's orgasmic face. Her eyes were closed, her pretty lips open in a silent moan of her satisfaction. He had never thought of it before, but all the other women he had had before seemed loud compared to Ayuzawa's angelic sighs and moans. And seeing her orgasm made his desire all the more consuming. Unfortunately for him, Takumi had to remove himself from her hands and head for the toilet to release his own pleasure. Both of them couldn't risk too much evidence of their desires.

When he turned back towards her after cleaning himself up, what Takumi saw took his breath away. Ayuzawa was now leaning against the mirror behind the sink, breathing heavily and still recovering from her orgasm. Her legs were still spread wide open, and the pink lips of her womanhood were quite open for anyone to view. No. She was only open to his eyes.

He took three quick steps to her before capturing her lips again in an impulsive kiss. Takumi took a towel and wiped her juices between her legs, careful not to overstimulate her. While he did want to, this was not the place for it. Without words, she readjusted herself until she looked like what she had before she entered the bathroom.

While Ayuzawa's face was flushed, he could see he himself was no better judging by his reflection in the mirror. For the first time in his life, he might actually be blushing with a tell-tale light pink flush on his cheeks.

"Well, fuck," he quietly said while at the same time Ayuzawa held her head in her hands and said "That apple juice must have had alcohol." Ayuzawa peeked at him between her fingers before scrambling out of the room while Takumi tried to gather his wits at what just had happened. For the record he had never had any inappropriate liaisons with his female employees unless they had signed a contract saying that they would provide him with their services and would be compensated by monetary means. That way the contract guaranteed that what had happened between them would not get out to the media. Although Ayuzawa didn't seem like the type who would sue him for touching her because she was his employee, Takumi figured that things would certainly be different between them now.

And once again, she was still the only woman who had ever given him an orgasm.

"Are you feeling better, Prez?" Yukimura said as Misaki entered the main cabin from the bathroom.

"O-oh, yes, much better." The achy feeling was amazingly gone for now. But it was replaced by butterflies in her stomach. Gingerly, Misaki sat down before her legs caved and gave away what she was feeling.

Too many emotions flitted across her mind. For one, she had technically instigated what had happened. Would Usui think less of her of what she had done? That because she was an escort, she still kept those tendencies? She would be no better than Suki. What if he fired her from her internship?

The door to the main cabin opened and Usui entered. His clothes were neatly put back together with no evidence of what had happened before. Misaki's eyes caught his, and she quickly turned away to hide the blush that was sure to bloom on her cheeks.

 _Ding!_ went the overhead intercom. "We will be arriving at our destination in 25 minutes. Please get back to your seats and put your seatbelts on."

* * *

"I...I didn't think that he was this wealthy," Yukimura stammered.

Misaki had to agree. On the car trip up to the castle from the airport, Kanou, Yukimura and she had commented on the pictureque countryside and small villages. The chill of winter was in the air, but it seemed to sharpen the senses. Fields of heather glimmered in the sun, bringing the sweet smell into the car where the windows were let down. Sheeps and cows bellowed and curiously lifted up their heads from the drying grass they were grazing to inspect the cars that were passing by. Then they had seen the castle far across in the distance, commenting on how beautiful the magnificent building looked even in the faraway distance.

Then they realized that the castle was their destination. Raven castle lived up to its reputation, with the titular black birds flying around the towers. Gray stones made up its walls, forbidding in its tall gloom. Yet, the gardens surrounding the castle as the car passed through made up for the castle's formidable air. They could only manage to wonder what it would look like all covered with snow.

Then the castle's grand doors opened and out stepped a carbon copy of Usui. Well, almost a carbon copy.

"Hello, I am Gerard-woah!" The Usui look-alike took one step out of the doors and fell flat on his face.

"Gerard-sama!" A tall English man hurried out of the doors and helped Gerard up. "Are you all right?"

"Ah, don't worry too much Ceddy! I just tripped that's all." Gerard looked back the astounded group and extended a hand. "My dear brother, Takumi."

Usui stared impassively at Gerard before smiling tightly and grasping Gerard's hand. "Gerard. Why don't we take this inside? The weather isn't good for your health."

"Eh? Not you too, Takumi. Well, might as well go in, I guess. The cook made a sumptious feast for everyone."

The group murmured in excitement as they headed inside the grandiose castle. Misaki wondered if she was the only one who had noticed the tension in the air. Knowing Usui's history after extensively researching him, she knew it must have been difficult between Usui and his family as he was an illegitimate child. The tenseness in Usui's shoulders was a tell-tale sign that he wasn't comfortable in the castle. Another sign that he didn't grow up here. He did choose to go to Seika High instead of a more luxurious private high school.

Then a pair of golden eyes flashed. They met the pair of emerald eyes before sweeping the group. They ultimately stopped on a pair of amber eyes.

"Oh, yes, let me do some introductions. Takumi, you've already met him of course," Gerard said cheerfully. "Usui's employees, this is Tora Igarashi, of the Igarashi Foundation."

A/N: Just wanted to note that what Misaki and Takumi are feeling for each other is just physical attraction for now. True love usually takes longer to develop.

Also I apologize for the grammatical mistakes I have made, especially as I was rereading what I wrote in the earlier chapters and caught a few. I usually double check for errors, but it's still pretty embarrassing that a few have slipped past my attention. If you catch any errors and want me to fix them, let me know in which chapters and preferably around which part of the story (beginning, middle, and end). And yes, English is my best language. As always, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. I apologize for how short it is. Enjoy!

When golden eyes met amber, the amber eyes didn't flinch, only staring blankly back, almost as though peering through the owner of the golden eyes as if he didn't exist. No one but Igarashi, Usui, and Misaki felt the increased tension in the air.

"We hope that the Igarashi Foundation will continue to work with the Walker Corporation in harmony, as we have always done," Gerard said cheerfully. But Takumi knew the intent behind his half-brother's honeyed words.

The Igarashi Foundation had been reported to be sneaking around the Walker Corporation, hoping to find an opportunity to sneak into the market that the Walker Corp. dominated. The two conglomerates had made a vow years ago to stay out of each company's respective markets but with such reports coming in, no doubt Gerard would want to keep a close eye on the Igarashis.

But another matter occupied Takumi's mind. Though Ayuzawa was behind him, he could see her reflection in the mirrors that lined the grand hall of the castle. She looked composed, coolly gazing back at Igarashi, but no doubt seething behind her facade. In return, Igarashi no doubtedly had not expected to see Ayuzawa, judging by the slight flash of shock on his face before that bastard concealed his composure.

"Well, I'll have the maids show you all to your rooms so you can drop off your things before dinner. Takumi, Tora, why don't we go talk in my office?"

Misaki's room was just like the rest of the castle, large, cozy, and luxurious. The windows were closed, but the red velvet curtains were pulled back to expose the rose gardens below. They weren't in bloom unfortunately.

Misaki sank into the warm bed. She wasn't expecting to see Tora so soon. Fujimoto-san had e-mailed everyone the guest list, and the name Tora Igarashi had stuck out like a sore thumb. She had prepared herself to see him at the ball to avoid him at all costs. The universe had a way of messing with you.

Her feelings were all mixed. A quick surge of hatred had risen up when she had seen him. But as quickly as it had risen, that feeling ebbed away to a feeling of sadness and emptiness. Her mother had told her never to blame someone else for a problem because it wouldn't help to resolve the problem. Minako had told her that when her father left the family.

Yet, Misaki couldn't help but blame Tora for the past two years of having to service men.

But her mother was right. She should move forward. Tora was in the past. Dwelling on the past wouldn't help bring her family out of their situation.

She had to move forward. She had a new job, a job that she could talk about properly with her friends.

She had to move forward.

* * *

Takumi tried to get out of the meeting as fast as he can before Gerard or Tora could stop him. Tried being the main keyword. Unfortunately, the Igarashi heir seemed to be anticipating his move.

"Usui."

"You look like you have something to say, Igarashi." Takumi didn't know how, but he managed to keep the coldness out of his voice.

Igarashi stalked towards him, before leaning against the wall. "That woman, Ayuzawa Misaki. I thought you said last year that you wouldn't bring females on your team."

Takumi considered that. That one woman from the PR team that he had fired was there last year. Complaints about her work ethic was raised and he swore that he wouldn't bring that female again. "No, just that one woman from last year. What does it matter to you?"

"That female employee, Ayuzawa." Igarashi kept his composure. "Do you know about her?"

"Shouldn't any good CEO know about the kinds of people he or she hires?" Takumi said boredly..

"So you do know about her and her past," Igarashi pressed. His golden eyes glinted in the light, carefully searching Takumi's face.

"I'm never one to choose people based on their past. It's about the things they do in the present and the potential they have for the future." After all, he had left his own dark past as an illegitimate child. "May I suggest you keep your attention away from my employees, particularly the females? We don't want another scandal on our hands, don't we?" With that Takumi left Igarashi in the hallway.

He didn't catch the small smirk that developed on Tora's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. I apologize for the irregular updates as school has now begun AND WHY ARE PROFS ALREADY TEACHING DURING SYLLABUS WEEK. Enjoy!

Misaki tried avoiding both Usui and Tora as much as possible. It wasn't too hard as the employees were often working separately from their bosses so they never met each other, not even at meals. Usui was almost always scowling the few times that Misaki caught a glimpse of him in the past few weeks. She supposed that the stress of planning for the ball and being in a place where his blood related family didn't treat him as family was starting to get to him. She couldn't blame him.

But it would be wrong to say that she wasn't enjoying herself. Snow was due to fall soon and the whole castle was in anticipation for the beautiful flakes blanketing the dull and brown surroundings. The quaint little town nearby the castle that the employees often went to on the weekends was putting up Christmas lights to shine their twinkling warmth against the anticipated snow.

In fact, Misaki was on a brisk walk to the town before a snowstorm left her cooped up in the castle. The bakeries let out fragrances of warm bread and pastries that she had never tasted before in Japan. Hinata and Suzuna would probably love to eat them, and she promised to herself to remember to bring some back home. The clothing store offered bright winter clothing that reminded her of Manager Satsuki's nephew who was a world-class luxury designer. She'd even found a few pieces of clothing that had his brand on them. Her mother had commented once on a scarf that Aoi had designed and given to Misaki as a gift for her mother.

Suddenly, despite the festivities of the activity going around her, Misaki suddenly felt lonely.

It was the first time that she spent any holiday without her family. She was so far from home without so many of her loved ones. Sure, she had Yukimura and Kanou, but she couldn't call home like they could since the fees for international calls were exorbitantly high. Besides, the holidays always seem to be a bit off when one's family wasn't there. Suzuna would probably be making her delicious dishes while making sure their mother wasn't overworking herself cooking and preventing Hinata from stealing a few nibbles here and there. The apartment would be warm with good smells and laughter. Music from the old ham radio that Suzuna had won in a raffle prize would be soaring in the room while the family tried to dance to its beat.

With a sigh, she decided to head back even though it was early in the afternoon, the cheerful atmosphere lowering her mood. Misaki took a deep breath of the air as she set out among the heather and grass fields from the town back to the castle. There was a road she could have used, but she preferred walking in the field with its still sweet smell of past autumn flowers. Soon, the town was left behind with its festivities and Misaki was trudging along and pushing back the tall yellow grasses that came up to her waist. If it had been summer, she would have been sure that the grasses would be blooming with butterflies and flowering. But now, the winter had dulled the colors and the wind whistled lonely through the grasses.

"What the fu-!" Misaki stumbled as she stepped onto something soft and barely managed to catch herself before she fell.

"Usui...why the hell are you lying in the middle of a field in winter?"

Usui had been lying in the heather field with a large blanket covering him. Since the grasses were waist high, he was easily hidden until both had the misfortune of stepping on him. Misaki cracked a smile as Usui looked annoyed at her, unknowing that a piece of hay was stuck in his hair, barely perceptible as his hair was almost the same color as the hay. His clothes looked crumpled as the blanket fell off him as he sat up, and he rubbed his eyes as though he had just been napping until Misaki became an alarm clock.

"Takumi! You can't hide forever!" Misaki turned and saw a small speck of a figure on the road from the castle to the town she had just come from. It sounded like Gerard. Another tall speck was to the left, looking like Cedric.

Before Misaki could react, she was suddenly pulled down into the grass. "Usui, what are you doing!" She tried to get back up but Usui firmly grabbed her shoulders.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!" Usui peeked his head just above the grasses to look at the direction where Gerard was.

"What are you doing? Playing hide and seek? Should I yell and make you lose-mmmmphh!" Misaki was only joking but Usui quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shhhhh! Sort of. Except if I'm found I'll have to endure the punishment of another six hours of useless meetings as if I already haven't done so much plus so much nagging from Gerard about not doing my work," Usui complained. He let her go after making sure she wasn't going to point out his hiding location to the still calling Gerard. "Please, Ayuzawa, just stay hidden for a few minutes until Gerard's gone."

Misaki sighed and consented, laying on her stomach on the ground. The ground was still dry and the grasses were flat already from Usui squishing them, but the grasses surrounding them easily hid them from prying eyes. "Why are you hiding here anyways? It's not good to run away from your job, you know. You're the CEO."

"Spare me the lecture, Ayuzawa. I've slept a total of fifteen hours this whole week, and Gerard wants to use more of my time to chat up heiresses as potential business-arranged marriage partners. Even CEOs deserve a break. And the heather fields are the only place where I can hide. He's put guards by the cars and exits of all the secret tunnels in the castle. I even left my cellphone at the castle because he'll track me by GPS." Misaki gave him a look and Usui rolled his eyes in return. "I've used them before to escape, okay? It's just annoying that he knows them too because he used them when he was younger. Also he's found me by my cellphone before."

"Wow, tough luck. Wouldn't men want to meet with beautiful, rich heiresses?" Misaki absentmindedly picked off a piece of grass clinging to her coat.

"More like simpering fools who've never lifted a single finger in their lives to do work waiting to sink their claws into someone who's able to sustain their lifestyles. And the ones who are intelligent are smart enough to find someone who's actually worth their time."

Misaki yawned slightly, not because she was bored but because the wind blowing among the grasses ahead. "You don't think you're worth their time?"

Usui sunk down, putting his arms underneath the back of his head as he gazed up into the graying skies. Gerard was still calling in the distance, his voice now and then mingled with Cedric's. "I'm barely worth my family's time. I don't even have my own time to myself. Any decent woman would run away as far as possible."

Misaki didn't reply. The memories of what had happened on the plane were starting to run through her mind even though she had tried repressing them. She hadn't expected anything to come out of it so Usui's stance on women didn't surprise her. After all, they'd only met because he went to an escort house and picked her. He probably only wanted a woman's company for pleasure and pleasure only. She supposed that she were a decent woman, she should have walked away from Usui as fast as possible instead of casually laying on the grass next to him. She wasn't decent, anyways, having been an escort.

"Usui...we need to talk. About what happened." She murmured.

But his eyes were closed. In the pale daylight, Misaki could easily see the light purple shadows that formed underneath his closed eyes.

"Ayuzawa. I promise you that we'll talk about that soon, but for now..." Usui left off, sighing.

"Okay," Misaki said quietly. Usui really did look tired. And his discomfort and frustration at being where his family was clear in the bitterness of his voice. Suddenly she felt empathetic for him. They were both alone in the holidays. That was something they had in common. Although her family was far away, they still loved her, while his was so close yet treated him like a pawn who's life was meant to serve them. What a lonely life it was for him too.

Misaki flipped onto her back and closed her eyes too. She could see why Usui would want to hide here (no other hiding places withstanding). No attention was on him, it wasn't too cold, and there was peace and quiet with the tall swaying grasses above their heads. He could pretend all his problems were gone, even if it was just for a moment. It was better to be alone than be in bad company.

Within moments, Misaki was on the path to dreamland. She barely felt anything as Usui placed the blanket around her, covering her from any stray breezes that penetrated through the grasses.

None saw Tora gazing through a window in the castle at the spot where Misaki and Takumi lay hidden.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

Takumi woke up first to something wet melting on his cheek. Sleepily, he sat up to the graying skies dropping their snowflakes. To his right, Ayuzawa slept peacefully, unaware of the snow. Takumi couldn't help but smile when a piece of her hair fell over her nose and she wrinkled her nose in an unconscious effort to move the hair. Even in her sleep she was slightly frowning. It was probably something she did on the regular. It was amazing that her skin wasn't marred from her scowling all the time.

He tugged at her shoulder. "Ayuzawa, it's time to wake up." She snuggled deeper into the blankets, murmuring something Takumi couldn't hear. Probably telling him off unconsciously for waking her. "Seriously, Ayuzawa, or I'll have to carry you like a princess to the castle." He tucked the wayward strand of hair behind her hair just before she opened her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, it's snowing." Ayuzawa yawned before blinking sleepily at the skies.

"Glad you've noticed." Takumi cautiously stood up. Gerard and that hulking butler of his were nowhere to be seen. Still, it was best to be prudent and not be seen with Ayuzawa together, unfortunate as it was. He surprisingly didn't want to part from her so soon. She had a rather cute way of not stealing the blanket and snuggling up to him for warmth instead.

"Should I...go first?" Ayuzawa must have seen what he was thinking judging by the emotions on his face. Hmm, he was going to have to be a bit more careful about hiding his feelings. It was dangerous when someone knew way too much about you.

"Go ahead."

Misaki trudged back to the castle gates through the rose garden, very much aware that Takumi was walking several hundred feet behind her. She was also very much aware that they had slept next to each other. But somehow, the day wasn't that lonely to her. Did it make sense to not feel that lonely when she found someone else was just as lonely as she was?

"Usui? Are you there?" Gerard's voice called out from somewhere in the castle gardens.

Suddenly a flash of color went by her. Misaki only had a few seconds for her brain to realize that Usui had ran past her and scaled over the walls of the castle to where an open window was. He easily slipped inside the window with the ease of a graceful panther. Too bewildered, Misaki stood in place for a few moments before she heard a voice call out. Misaki turned just in time to see Gerard turn around the corner of the path leading from the gardens to the castle door.

"Where could that brother of mine be? Ah, Miss Ayuzawa, is it?" Gerard called out. "I don't suppose you know where my brother has gone?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Walker. Do you need him for something?"

"Yes, he's supposed to meet his fiancee."

* * *

Takumi slid through the window and turned to shut the window to stop the cold from escaping into his room, catching a glimpse of Gerard talking to Ayuzawa. He ran just in time, then. He didn't turn back around from the window just yet though. Someone else had seen him.

"Why are you in my room, Igarashi?"

"Waiting for you. Looks like the whole castle has been in an uproar looking for you." Takumi finally turned to face Igarashi. The smug bastard was lounging in _his_ couch, looking like he was sitting on a throne. Igarashi was even drinking a bloody cup of tea.

"Yippee." Takumi raised his hands in mock celebration. "You found me. Still doesn't excuse you for breaking into my room."

"Actually the maids were quite kind enough to let me in. Very obedient. That's what I like about proper servants, the ones who know to obey their proper master." Igarashi set the cup down on a table.

Takumi tossed his jacket, the clothing landing neatly onto the back of a chair. "What do you want, Igarashi?"

"Straight to the point as always, Usui. Seems like you and Ayuzawa are indeed very close." Igarashi grinned, his white teeth glinting the light.

"Not as close as you two were, apparently," Takumi shot back. "Might I remind you again to stay out of my employees' affairs? I don't care what you've done with your employees and I don't want to know either. But you have no control over or right to my employees."

"Oooh, sensitive." Igarashi smirked. "Fair enough. I only came to give you a warning anyhow." Igarashi's playful expression vanished. "Stay away from Misaki."

Takumi raised one eyebrow. Now this was interesting from Igarashi. "Misaki, is it now?"

The bastard didn't even flinch. Whether it was a mistake on Igarashi's part to mention Ayuzawa's name so familiarly or purposefully dropping the reminder of Igarahi's and Ayuzawa's relationship to annoy him, Takumi didn't know. If Igarashi meant to irk him, then he had succeeded.

"I can't control what you do, so I can only give you advice. That woman will ruin you." Igarashi said seriously.

"Oh? Has she ruined you? To me, it seems like you're the one who's been trying to ruin her life."

"Then are you the knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress?" Igarashi challenged.

Takumi chuckled mirthlessly. "I highly doubt that. I said trying earlier because unlike the obedient maids and other women you like so far, Ayuzawa is far too strong and independent to fall to the whims of a man like you."

"Is that so?" Igarashi and Takumi's eyes met in a clash of wills. "It seems like you and I have the same taste in women. Especially the ones I find interesting and you call strong and independent. But I wonder who is it that said I was the one wanted to make that woman suffer?" He got up from the couch to leave. "It's no secret that you're supposedly the man that no woman could ever satisfy. But that woman you think will be your satisfaction will also be your downfall. Choose wisely. Don't say I didn't warn you." Takumi narrowed his eyes at Igarashi as he walked out of the bedroom.

Takumi turned back to gaze at the window. Since the castle was on a hill, the castle was at an advantage of the beautiful surroundings below, including the heather field that he and Ayuzawa were hiding in. From this point at the window, Takumi could see almost exactly where he and Ayuzawa had laid down sleeping.

What annoyed Takumi was not what Igarashi had probably seen. It was that half-assed warning that was probably a threat coming from the snake's mouth. Takumi couldn't see exactly what angle Igarashi was trying to pull. Igarashi hinting that he wasn't the one who not only threw Ayuzawa under the bus when the media caught wind of their relationship but also blacklisted and sued her? It was true that there was a possibility that it wasn't him. Takumi could see it was probably his family who forced his hand to end the relationship, but the litigation against Ayuzawa was seriously uncalled for. And he doubted Ayuzawa was the type to blackmail Igarashi. She was one to more physically hurt Igarashi than hurt through the justice system, a system that only listened to the whims of the wealthy anyways.

So was he warning that Takumi's own family would force him to do the same if a similar situation happened?

But what annoyed Takumi more was the familiarity that Igarashi had in calling Ayuzawa's name. It had fallen so smoothly off his tongue. Takumi doubted that Ayuzawa and Igarashi went any further than cuddling, something that Takumi could one-up on, but that inkling of unfamiliar feeling made him bothered.

Jealousy, was it? That was an interesting feeling. He had never felt so jealous and possessive in his life.

And what about the thing that he had seen?

As Igarashi closed the door, Takumi had caught a glint of something shiny flash on Igarashi's hand. It was only for a brief second, but Takumi knew what it was immediately.

Takumi looked outside the window where Ayuzawa and Gerard were now gone. He wondered how Ayuzawa would feel if she knew about her ex-fiance's engagement.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series.

I apologize for not being able to update so long. I know, I also hate reading fanfictions only to find out at the end of an unfinished chapter that the author hasn't updated in two years. School is busy as always that I don't even have the weekends to catch up on writing. Luckily, I have some time during spring break to write, although I'll have to dedicate a lot of my time to catching up on sleep and preparing for a midterm. Also what kind of professors put midterms right after spring break? Is it just my university or do any of ya'll experience this too? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

So, Usui had a fiancée? That thought boiled in Misaki's thoughts as she walked into the castle from the gardens. And yet he had the nerve to play around with other women? Misaki would have liked nothing better but to drag Usui back the spot where they had fallen asleep and drop kick him into the nearest continent. Misaki wasn't so worried about herself getting hurt, but his poor fiancée probably had to deal with Usui wanting to stick himself into anything with two legs. He probably didn't even know what harm he was causing, or didn't care, just like the times he turned down the confessions from girls at Seika High School. Still, she couldn't fight back a small twinge of disappointment that Usui was only playing with her like he'd probably did with so many other women.

Misaki was so tangled in her thoughts that she didn't realize she'd walked into someone a bit shorter than her.

"Oh dear me!" The soft feminine voice cried out.

Misaki instinctively reached out her hands and caught the blonde woman before she tripped over her ridiculously tall high heels and fallen straight onto her face onto the stone floor of the Great Hall.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more attentive to my surroundings. Are you all right?" Misaki asked worriedly. Those high heels, not only impractical in the now snowing weather but also dangerously tall, could have easily given the female stranger a broken ankle had Misaki not caught her in time.

"Oh, my, yes, thank you for catching me." The blonde woman steadied herself. Misaki then realized that the blonde woman had spoken fluent Japanese despite crying out in English earlier.

Misaki felt herself squirm uncomfortably under the woman's stare as her round eyes inspected her. The woman was everything she wasn't. Soft eyes peeked up at her from an exquisitely beautiful face fringed by blonde curls. Her clothes showed a soft subtle elegance and the taste of exclusive fashion brands which showed off the woman's ample curves, almost too much cleavage that her breasts might have popped out of the woman's low cut blouse had she fallen. By contrast, Misaki was very much aware that her winter clothes were rumpled from napping outside and disguised what little curves she had. Her straight black hair was probably mussed and she hoped she didn't have a stray leaf or grass tangle in her hair.

"Are you all right, Maria?" Gerard asked. Misaki had nearly forgotten that he was there.

"My apologies, Gerard-sama, Maria-sama. I shouldn't have been wrapped in my thoughts like that." Misaki apologized.

"Oh, pish-posh! Not to worry about a thing." Maria quickly linked an arm around Misaki's waist. "Oh, my, what a delicate waist you have underneath these clothes. You certainly have been hiding a few treasures under here," Maria smiled coyly. "What pretty amber eyes, too!" Misaki startled when she felt Maria's breasts nuzzle into her chest, well stomach, as Maria was quite shorter than her.

"Maria," Gerard coughed exasperatedly before speaking in English. "Please do remember that you are Takumi's fiancée." His voice held the exasperation of a man who seemed to have said his previous sentence many times.

So this was Usui's fiancée. Gerard must have forgotten that Misaki could speak English as well. That or he didn't care. But she kept her face blank as though she didn't know a word.

Maria was beautiful without a doubt, fit to be an aristocrat and among the elite. With a sigh, Misaki noted that she could never compare. Men like Usui and Tora would want someone like Maria to stand by them. Well, that was fine by her. She'd much rather not have men, thank you very much.

"Oh, phooey, Gerard. It's not like Takumi and I even care for a bit for each other, other than the mere friendship. In fact, I think he considers me more to be an annoyance. Besides, my tastes prefer her. Such a lovely face." Maria cooed and fluttered her long eyelashes and nuzzled Misaki again with her ample breasts. Despite her size, Maria's grip was dead tight as Misaki tried to worm herself out of her grasp.

"Maria, please do try to not sexually harass my female employees." Takumi's voice joined the fray as he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Maria released her somewhat to Misaki's relief. Good timing as Misaki was finding it rather hard to breathe with the woman's tight grip.

"Oh please, Takumi, you never bring your female employees here. What changed this time?" Maria grinned and squeezed Misaki's hip, chuckling as Usui frowned disapprovingly at her action. It was obvious that the two liked to annoy each other. Or, at least it seemed Maria did.

"You're part of the reason why I don't bring them here. You scare them off. Besides, Ayuzawa has proven herself an employee with much potential and talents." The brief but smoldering gaze Usui threw her at his last word made Misaki 99% sure that he wasn't just talking about her talents in the corporate office. "I'd rather not lose a person with much skill to offer."

"Much skill you say? Good, then that means she'll stay in your company for a very long time. Perfect for us two to get acquainted. Well, unfortunately I do have to attend that dratted meeting before I can make that much wanted acquaintance." Maria turned her attention back to Misaki. "See you soon, sweetheart!" She winked before strutting off.

Before anyone else could say a word, Misaki excused herself from the Great Hall, not wanting to deal with any awkward atmosphere.

She should have known however. As she left, she didn't manage to catch the exasperated glances Takumi and Gerard threw each other before each left to do their damage control.

"Ayuzawa," Takumi's voice called out as soon as she had round the corner to a more private corridor. He had followed her out. "Did Maria touch you anywhere, um, discomfiting?"

"No more inappropriate than what you and I have done," Ayuzawa hurled, her eyes flashing with anger.

Takumi easily sensed her anger. "You're angry that I have a fiancée," Takumi stated.

Ayuzawa snorted. "Of course! How could you do that to her! You've probably had so many trysts with women you've probably lost count! Poor Maria."

Takumi stared at her dumbfounded. This woman was certainly something, all right. Perhaps he was wrong. She wasn't jealous as he had thought. Ayuzawa was simply angry because she thought he was cheating on his fiancée. It was just like Ayuzawa to get mad over something like that, like she'd always had whenever he rejected a confession.

"W-what?" Ayuzawa said perplexed as Takumi burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Why are you laughing?" She demanded, her face flushing. "This isn't a laughing matter, you idiot! Sleeping outside didn't give you a fever, did it?"

"I don't have a fever," Takumi assured her. "For one, I've never heard someone actually say trysts. That's quite old-fashioned of you, Ayuzawa." She looked like she was about to blow up so Takumi cut her off. "Maria is not my fiancée, although much of my family doesn't seem to get that point. Maria doesn't want to marry me either. Besides, she prefers females. It seems we have similar tastes and I now have a competitor." His eyes raked down her length. Her clothes were rumpled, reminding him of her snuggling up to him during their nap.

Ayuzawa was about to retort something, but closed her mouth as her eyes widened at Takumi's grin. "Stupid pervert!" Footsteps echoed off the stoned floor of the corridor, hinting that someone was coming. "This conversation is not over, and we still need to discuss what happened on the plane!" She seethed before walking off. "You promised," she called back, as if threatening him if he did not keep his word.

Takumi couldn't help but keep grinning as he walked back. It was a hassle that now both Maria and the Igarashi brat were in the castle. And he also couldn't help but worry over Misaki's reaction to Igarashi's fiancée. That fireball woman was unpredictable after all. The conversation he had promised her they would have would be quite interesting to say the least. He probably shouldn't have teased her, but it was much too interesting to see those amber eyes light up whenever he annoyed her.

Still, the memory of her snuggling against him seemed to brush off all the worries away.

A/N: Hehe, let the games begin! Next chapter will be much more exciting c: I wish I could post it now, but what's the fun in that?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. I hope the previous chapter wasn't too boring after a two month wait but here's a more exciting chapter as my thanks for your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki didn't quite believe that Maria was really that into her or truly wanted to make her acquaintance. Until she had to force herself to not groan out loud when Maria plopped herself on her desk, crushing her important work papers for the fifth time this week. Maria nearly smothered Misaki's face with her boobs as Maria squealed and hugged her tightly as though she hadn't seen Misaki three hours ago.

Her colleagues gave her rueful looks of encouragement, some with a few looks of jealousy, wishing that it was them that Maria hugged tightly with her curves. Kanou had retreated to the depths of his cubicle. Despite not being so scared of women anymore, apparently Maria was a type of female he had yet to encounter.

"Maria-sama, p-perhaps you can move from Misaki-chan's desk?" Yukimura asked imploringly. Misaki couldn't help but laugh a little when Yukimura trembled when Maria gave him a puppy-eyed look. "We could give you a chair by Misaki-chan's desk, if you'd like." Yukimura relented.

Maria squealed her happiness, causing Misaki to sigh. It wasn't like many people could go against Maria's wishes. Half of the workers were in love with her. It was just unfortunate that Maria turned her attention to Misaki. But whatever Maria did, the other office workers admired Misaki's dedication to her work, even though Maria did all she could to grab her attention. Fortunately, Maria never stayed long enough to tire out Misaki's patience. She only hoped Maria wouldn't stay too long this time to break her focus. She hadn't lost her skills as the Demon President that easily.

Fortunately, her work was interesting enough for her to ignore Maria's antics. She would never have expected Usui's company to hold a charity fundraiser for orphanages. For good publicity and a good image for the powerful Walker family perhaps, but apparently Usui genuinely liked spending time with the younger children. Goodness know what the children saw in him, but they were somehow equally enamored with him as he was with them. Rumors circulated that he often held fundraisers for orphanages because he himself had spent time in one before being allowed to live with his father's side of the family.

Misaki couldn't help but admit that it was for a good cause, no matter her dislike of Usui. They still haven't had that conversation he'd promised, as the ball was coming up and both had been caught up in the flurry of work. With the castle being snowed in by constant snowstorms, it was hard to arrange a time and place to meet without being found in such an isolated place. There were always servants or colleagues to run into, and she had to deal with ignoring Igarashi as well.

So meanwhile she'd distract herself by doing her best to publicize the event so that wealthy philanthropists could flock to the charity ball. As she surveyed the internet to check on how the publicity was going, Misaki's eyes caught an interesting headline. **Big News! The I-**

"Maria, if you don't have any business in the PR department, please leave. You're being a distraction." Misaki looked up to see Usui frowning at her direction. No, at Maria's direction.

Maria pouted. "But Ayuzawa-san's doing her work just fine! I'm not being a distraction, am I, Ayuzawa-san?" She pleaded.

Misaki opened her mouth to say, yes, that she was a distraction, but Usui had beaten her to the punch.

"While Ayuzawa displays great patience and concentration when dealing with you, not everyone in the office has her focus." Takumi glanced purposefully around the room, where a great number of male office workers had been watching Maria with adoring eyes. "Please do concentrate on your work. The charity ball is coming up in a few weeks and every effort is to be used to ensure its success. Maria, Gerard needs to speak with you and you're not answering his texts."

Maria flitted off, but not before deliberately tossing her golden crown of curls that made most men sigh in the room. Misaki glanced back at Usui, but he had already walked away, talking to Yukimura in hushed tones. Well, it wasn't like they were going to have their conversation in the PR department with so many people around.

It was just at night that she often turned sleeplessly in her blankets, remembering the little memories of touches and passion Usui had left her body with from that day on the plane. Now she was dreaming that Usui was holding her naked form under a blanket as they nestled in a field. She had been hoping that a conversation with Usui would convince her mind that he wanted nothing more to do with her than sex. That he would say he was only interested in getting between her legs because he was in some delusion that he didn't have some kind of sexual problem and only she could satisfy him. That he preferred blondes like Maria, although the blondes would probably prefer males and not females like Maria did. That way she could force her mind into thinking Usui was a scoundrel as well as a perverted idiot and so would stop that stupid want for a certain someone to relieve the aches that plagued her between her legs.

Mentally groaning, Misaki clenched her legs to prevent that achy feeling from growing again. She was in the middle of work for goodness' sake, with Usui in the room! She had to focus.

 _KLICKETY-KLACK-KLICKETY-KLACK!_ Yukimura and a few others stared in awe and adoration as Misaki typed furiously on her computer with demonic speed, slowly but surely diminishing the large pile of paperwork that had been placed on her desk.

None knew that a small trickle of liquid ran down between Misaki's inner thighs as she desperately tried not to think about the places where a certain green-eyed man had his fingers caress weeks ago.

When Yukimura wasn't looking, Takumi let his glance flutter to Ayuzawa. The usual dark aura floated from her cubicle as her fingers seemed to fly across her keyboard. But there was something else. Her face was slightly flushed, and not the usual angry flush whenever she felt that he was being annoying.

It was reminiscent of that time on the plane, when her face was flushed and she'd accidentally fallen onto his body.

Yes, there was no doubt about it. With a surge of blood that was unfortunately rushing towards a certain part of his anatomy, Takumi could see that Ayuzawa was no doubt aroused. What a shame they couldn't have that conversation right now in the office that he had promised her, although he was sure that conversation would no doubt have turned into something much more enjoyable.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kanou frowned at the frozen pond, poking at it with a stick.

After a week and a half of snowstorms, the castle's occupants were glad to have a chance to go outside and discover what Mother Nature had left for them to see. Snow piled in soft blankets over the land, giving garden statues fluffy white cloaks and hats. Gleaming icicles dripped from the branches of trees and the eaves of the castle. Though it was sunny outside, the weather was still harshly cold. The castle occupants didn't dare go too far from the castle as they were expecting yet another snowstorm to arrive soon. Even Maria, who had tagged along to the male employees' enjoyment and Misaki's resigned acceptance, had to wear a much less revealing winter outfit as opposed to her normal wear to keep warm.

"I suppose you're right," Yukimura sighed wistfully. "I so wanted to ice skate at least. But I guess the pond couldn't have frozen much only after a week and half's snow."

"Don't worry, Yukimura. I'm sure a couple more days of snow should make the ice thick and sturdy enough to skate on. Let's just enjoy the sun as much as we can," Misaki said. She certainly was going to. She had escaped two encounters with Igarashi already and wasn't sure if she was able to get herself out of another. Being cooped in a castle with Usui, Igarashi, and Maria was going to drive her crazy if she wasn't already.

Suddenly, _wham!_ The side of Misaki's face was showered in snow.

Misaki slowly turned to see who had dared to hit her with a snowball.

"Sorry! I was trying to get Yukimura-senpai!" A colleague called out to her, grinning.

"What! That's not fair!" Yukimura immediately scrunched down to gather a handful of snow.

Before they knew it, snow forts were hastily constructed and snowballs were flying everywhere. Misaki had reamed the guy who had accidentally thrown the first snowball at her with six more until the colleague yelled out "Uncle" as he went down laughing in a pile of snow. Yukimura's snowballs didn't hit anyone too far from him, but his laughter indicated he was having too much fun to care. Maria, despite her stature, was quick on her feet and had hit everyone with at least one snowball except for Misaki, who laughingly dodged her snowballs. Poor Kanou took one look at the large snowball Maria intended for him and froze in place, becoming an easy target for everyone around him. Grinning, Misaki grabbed her ammunition of snowballs and launched them in the air at an unsuspecting colleague in the finance department distracted by Maria.

Then everything went wrong.

Yukimura gasped out loud behind her. Misaki heard her voice yell out, "Wait Maria-sama, watch out!"

Maria was running too close to the pond's edge. One snow boot stepped on the ice and slipped, the boots not providing enough traction for Maria to stand on ice.

 _CRACKKK!_ Maria's boot went straight through the ice, as more cracks darted from the hole Maria had created. Maria screamed, then her shrill scream was instantly cut off as the ice gave way to her weight and she sank like a stone into the dark, murky waters.

Horrified shrieks pierced the air as people quickly scampered away from the pond banks.

* * *

"Just what is going down on there?" Gerard asked, annoyed, in the meeting room at the castle. Takumi walked to the windows, slightly relieved that there was a disturbance. The meeting was dragging quite too long for his taste.

Then he froze. "Shit," Takumi muttered before sprinting out the room, confusing even Igarashi who tended to hide his outside emotions at Takumi's actions.

Takumi had just been in time to see a black haired figure jump into a hole in the frozen pond. Whereas everyone fled away from the scene, only one person would rush herself right in.

"Takumi, wait! Where are you going?" Gerard and Igarashi quickly went to the window. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on.

* * *

It was dark under the ice. Only the little light from the hole above showed the depths of the murky water, and the light was vanishing as she went deeper into the water. Misaki tried to open her eyes longer than mere fractions of a second but the stinging chill of the water taunted her, as if telling her she couldn't do it. True enough. If Maria was pulled in by the currents too far under the ice, they might not make it back in time.

Misaki desperately reached out, grasping for anything. She had scrambled to throw off her coat and boots before diving in, but Maria's heavy winter clothing would surely cause her to sink down quickly. Though it made swimming easier, the coldness seeped into her now thinned clothes, seemingly freezing her joints. Quickly, Misaki blindly kicked herself toward what she thought was downwards.

Something cold just barely brushed against her arm. Maria! Misaki thought, elated. If she had been a little more to the left, she would have missed Maria completely. She grabbed the cold hand and then put her arm under Maria's armpit.

But wait, what if it wasn't Maria? B-but a ghost? Misaki nearly screamed in fear underwater, almost losing her needed breath. No, she had to get over her fear of the paranormal. This was no doubt Maria, it had to be. With a strong kick of her feet, Misaki tugged upwards, trying to reach the surface.

But wait? Which way was up?

Her lungs were now dying for a breath of air. She doubted Maria was faring much better as she had gone down seconds before her, and Misaki had time to take a deep breath before diving down.

Struggling to pull Maria up, Misaki blindly tore off Maria's coat, trying to lose the extra weight. But was it enough?

She was being dragged down into the depths of shadows now, holding Maria's limp body tightly. Her superhuman strength for once was giving on on her. It wasn't enough to hold up both of them. Her muscles screamed at her to let go of the extra weight. But she refused to let Maria go.

She would never see the light of day again, never taste her mother's and Suzuna's cooking, nor hear Hinata's cheerful voice. Would Sakura and Shizuko come to her funeral? It was a long time since they had last seen her. And what of the people at Maid Cafe, would they come too?

They often say your life flashes by your eyes when you're on the brink of death. Misaki would say her life would be a pitiful one. Abandoned by her father and left with debts. Then forced to sell her body and by a series of events, die in another country away from family.

She wondered what would Usui do when they discovered her body.

Misaki's legs gave one last desperate kick before her lungs gave out. The chilled water gushed in, bringing her to the dark blackness of cold unconsciousness. 

A/N: Huh. just realized that was 0 to 1000 real quick. See ya next time, lovelies!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

A/N: I'm curious. (hehe Dad joke "Hi, Curious, I'm Dad.) What are your standards for favorite-ing stories? What's that extra little "oomph" that makes you want to favorite as opposed to just follow? For me, it's not just exceptional writing, style and plot. I love when a story makes me ponder and in the end, I've realized I've learned something about morals or humanity or just the world itself.

* * *

The surroundings blurred. People startled as he passed by them in a whirl. He thought he could still hear the yells of urgency coming from the pond though he knew it wasn't possible as he was nowhere near a window. Takumi thundered down the stairs but knew that it would take too long to get to the pond's edge, even with his speed.

That stupid woman! All he could think of was her small and fragile body jumping in the pond to rescue whoever it was who had fallen through the ice. The chill of the weather would surely freeze her to an icicle. Who did she think she was, someone kind of hero from a shoujo manga? She may have been called the Demon President, but that didn't mean she was indestructible. They were all human, after all.

Cursing mentally, Takumi ran down a few flights of stairs before yanking open a window on the third floor. If the meeting room hadn't been in the tallest part of the castle he would have jumped down right then and there from the meeting. He was only human too.

"Wait, Master Usui!" A maid shouted, but he had already flung himself out the window, his dress shoes landing with a loud crunch on the snow. Still cursing, he nimbly ran towards the water's edge.

"Wait, stay back!"

The hole created in the pond looked dreary with nothing to indicate that there was even a hint of life below. He loosened his tie, prepared to dive right in.

A small pale hand reached out of the water. The hand reached for something stable to grab on, but finding nothing but slippery ice, began slipping back into the water.

Takumi lunged forward, just as as the hand was about to disappear from view. He had thrown himself against the banks of the pond, luckily not crashing onto the pond's thin ice and falling in himself. With considerable effort, he pulled upward. The hand he had desperately made a grab for, was so cold, so small. He hoped he had been fast enough.

With a grunt, Takumi tugged and two small bodies came up on shore beside him. With shock, he realized that somehow Ayuzawa had managed to not only find Maria underneath the frozen surface of the pond but also hold onto her and bring her up. Maria made a sputtering noise, and some water sprayed from her mouth.

So Maria was thankfully alive, but Ayuzawa...

Screams erupted behind him. Maria's personal assistant took off his coat and wrapped it around Maria, beating a couple of other men from offering theirs. Takumi didn't have his winter coat, not needing one in the warmth of the meeting room. Instead he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of Ayuzawa, cradling her likeness against him, not liking that her body felt stone cold nor was she responsive. Maria was at least beginning to shiver, he noted. Misaki was completely still, not moving an inch when he tucked her head against his shoulder. Her dark hair was plastered to her face, and her lips were turning blue. Her pretty face was far too pale without the usual flush to her cheeks.

"Inside now," Takumi growled. Maria's assistant nodded and carried Maria, ignoring the worried looks that the other employees cast Maria and Misaki.

"Sir, I notified the staff, and the doctor should be here soon! I-is Misaki-" Yukimura blubbered.

But Takumi only heard that the doctor was here as he ran straight for the castle doors.

Hold on, Ayuzawa, Takumi thought. Please, just hold on.

* * *

She was groggy. Everything was disoriented. First everything had been so dark, so cold, so blank. Then a tug of pain, and then warmth. Relieving, soft yet somehow firm warmth. She heard muted screams somewhere in the back of her mind, disturbing her warmth. When that warmth disappeared, she wanted to reach out her arms and grab it back. But her arms were like lead. She couldn't lift a single part of her body.

And so she fell back in darkness, letting exhaustion take over.

When she woke, she was informed that it was the morning after the day she had dove into the pond to rescue Maria. Kanou and Yukimura had been worried sick, coming into her room to talk and fill her in. Maria fared a bit better than her apparently. Misaki tossing off her clothes before diving in had given her a solid chill to the bones, enough for hypothermia to set in.

Her mom had been notified, and her family and Hinata were worried. She did her best to assuage them, and they were relieved to hear that the castle had such great medical staff as the doctor and nurse bustled around her, taking her temperature and demanding she stay in bed. It was a good thing it was the weekend, so she allowed herself to rest and get rid of the cold her body was afflicted with.

Her colleagues also dropped by, bringing her delicious goodies from the bakery in town. Even Gerard and Maria had personally visited her, with Maria instantly flinging herself on top of Misaki and ironically hugging/strangling her almost to death as thanks for saving her from death.

She felt almost smothered with attention, having never dealt with that much attention at once. Not even being the demon president had compared, as most males tended to avoid her attention. Needless to say, a small groan escaped from her mouth as yet another knock came from her door.

Might as well get it over with, she thought. "Come in," Misaki called.

She was about to lean comfortably back into her pillows when Usui opened the door. Were they about to have that conversation? She struggled to sit straight up again.

"No, no it's all right, just relax," Usui soothed. "I only came by to check on how you're doing and then I'll leave. I'm sure you need your rest, especially with so many people coming in and out. If you'd rather I not be here, all you have to do is to say the word and I'll come back at a more convenient time."

Misaki blinked. "No, that's fine. You can come in, if you want. You don't have to stand in the doorway."

Usui seemed to rub the back of his head awkwardly before closing the door and walking in. Misaki watched him as he walked towards the bed.

He was impeccably dressed as always, with a black tie and a white button down shirt paired with neat black dress pants. Unconsciously, Misaki ran a hand through her hair, knowing that it must be tangled. Her nose was also bright red from blowing into tissues. She also remembered distinctly from what Kanou had told her that Usui was the one to pull both her and Maria from the pond. Then, he had carried her princess style back to the castle. Kanou had also assured her that no weird rumors were circulating, as Maria's assistant had carried Maria, so Usui naturally ended up carrying her. Some of the nurses had giggled and told her that she was lucky to have such a handsome man carry her, but other than that, no one detected any suspicious relations between her and Usui.

Usui gingerly placed himself in a chair nearby her bed, watching her warily. Misaki got the feeling that he was inspecting her for any injuries.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, you know," she said, half amused. "I'm not going to break that easily."

Usui stared at her like she was an alien before sighing exasperatedly. "You, woman. Are going to be the death of yourself one day," he said sternly. Misaki opened her mouth to argue but Usui steamrolled on. "Do you know how fucking stupid it was to jump into a frozen pond? You could have easily died! In fact, you almost did. Do you even value your own life?"

"So, what should I do? Just run away and watch Maria die? There was no way that anyone could have gotten help from the castle in time!" Misaki snapped.

"I know that well enough." Usui said. "What concerns me is that you ran so rashly toward the situation, without thinking first. You realize that you've always done this in high school?"

"I didn't think you cared enough in high school to notice any female, much less me. What's changed since then?" Misaki quipped.

Usui's green eyes flashed in anger but ignored her statement. "Trust me, with the antics you pull, anyone with two brain cells would notice. You may be the demon president, but at least you were fair. Everyone still noticed the bruises you'd get from scrapes or how hard you pushed yourself to the limits."

Misaki stared at him, thoughts in turmoil before looking away. "Why do you even care?"

"Ayuzawa, do I look that uncaring to you?"

"Yes," Misaki stated flatly.

Usui buried his head in his hands. "Do you know what it was like to pull you from the water?" He said softly. "Your body was so cold, like you were cut from marble. Any fool could see you were on death's door." Misaki was mesmerized with his eyes as he looked back at her, hints of genuine concern and perhaps even fear showing through his normal facade. "It's rather amazing that you were physically able to find Maria and pull her up to the surface. What's even more fascinating was that even though Maria was being a nuisance, you still jumped in to save her without a second thought."

"What's wrong with that, wanting to help people?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that you don't seem to have a single shred of self-preservation. You won't always be lucky every time."

Misaki tore her gaze from his eyes. They were peering too closely into her soul, it felt like. "I'm not that unbreakable."

"Let's hope that you never meet a situation that can break you then."

"Are you done with your lecture?" Misaki asked sarcastically.

"If you're being sarcastic, then I suppose that it means that you're going to be just fine." Usui paused. "Thank you," he murmured. "For saving Maria's life. Though it was an extremely idiotic move to do, not everyone has the courage to do what you did, especially for someone they don't know very well or thought was being a nuisance."

Misaki snorted softly. "Thanks to you, too." She gazed out the window where snow was starting to fall again. "I heard we almost didn't make it if it weren't for you pulling us up."

She saw Usui gave a small tired smile through the reflection of the window. "Which wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't managed to break the surface of the water. Now rest. And think about not taking stupid actions again."

"Gee, thanks for telling me that. I was just itching to go and get myself in trouble the moment I get out of this bed." Misaki said sarcastically, about to lean back into the pillows.

Usui grinned, wider this time. "I'm sure you were going to." He stood up from his chair, surprising Misaki as he leaned over her bed and suddenly pulling her into a hug. She was too stunned to do anything like smacking him or yell at him. He smelled wonderful, like clean laundry and coffee drizzled with caramel. She was very much aware of the muscles that held her in his arms. "I'm glad you're safe. I'm pretty sure whatever I say will fall on deaf ears, but please. Please don't do anything like that again."

He felt like warmth. That same soft but also firm warmth she had felt before.

* * *

Takumi paused as he closed the door and sighed.

"Are you here to visit her?"

Igarashi frowned. "Is she sleeping?"

"Just about to. She needs the rest." Takumi watched Igarashi warily. There was a brief flash of worry in the man's eyes, only to be replaced back to the normal arrogant facade. "Are you going to visit her?" Takumi asked again.

"No." Igarashi said simply.

The bastard's presence was irritating him. Takumi raised an eyebrow. "What? No lecture or warning this time?"

"You're already in far too deep."

"And you're judging that by?"

Igarashi only smirked, but Takumi thought he detected a bit of jealousy. "The way you immediately rushed to her and carried her like a prince in shining armor. It's your last chance to stay away from her."

"As far as I'm concerned, she's my employee who just saved my friend, annoying as Maria is. I see no reason why I should stay away."

"Yes, an _employee_. And you should do well to remember that," Igarashi challenged.

Takumi stared back coolly. "Like how you considered her an _employee_?"

Igarashi's eyes narrowed. "She isn't one of your regular women, Usui. Leave her alone."

"You leave her alone, Igarashi, and back off. She has nothing to do with you anymore. I've already realized she's no ordinary female. You're the one who made the mistake of letting her go. Don't hurt her even more."

Takumi strode off, ignoring Igarashi's gaze at his back.

Unbeknownst to them, Misaki squirmed in her comforter, confused as to why she was feeling sad that the warmth had left her.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

I'm still alive, y'all, still alive. Unfortunately, it's finals week :/ and I am just not good at physics. I absolutely adore the other sciences (even organic chemistry for some odd reason), but physics...oh dear I need like ten times the amount of effort and brain juice. I apologize for the lack of updates and I probably won't be able to update again until after May 13 when my finals are all over. It's been such a long time that I had to reread what I wrote so I wouldn't forget what I wanted to write.

So good luck to all of you who have finals and thank you all for reading this story! I really loved reading all of your comments and they really made my day, especially because writing is not my best subject at all. Like the worst. Once again, thank you and let's keep going!

Current favorite K-dramas: Strong Woman Do Bong Soon, Pinocchio

Current K-pop songs stuck in head: GOT7's "Just Right", TWICE's "Cheer Up", and f(x)'s Amber's "Beautiful"

* * *

"No, Kaichou," Yukimura said firmly. For once in Misaki's life, Yukimura actually stood his ground against her. "You are going to stay in bed and eat your food. No buts. The doctor said you had to stay in bed until she's sure you're okay."

Misaki had to grin fondly at Yukimura's show of defiance, with his hands placed firmly on his hips. Back in the school days, he usually shivered in fear beside her. Only a small tremble of his lips betrayed him. "Okay, Yukimura, I'll stay in my room for the time being," she acquiesced. "You've gotten a lot braver, Yukimura. Good on you. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to one's enemies, and even more courage to stand up to one's friends."

Yukimura beamed. "Did you hear that, Kanou-kun? Kaichou said I was brave!"

Kanou nodded. "Nice Harry Potter reference, by the way," he said to Misaki.

"I try, it's a great series," Misaki shrugged. "Now, how about the food you mentioned?"

Kanou brought forth the tray he had set on the side table. The tray held a large Japanese breakfast, laden with steamed rice, nori, miso soup, grilled fish, and more side dishes.

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Where'd you get all this food, and authentic Japanese, too. I thought that the castle staff had the day off today. Isn't it the third Saturday of the month? That's when their break is, no?" For a brief moment, Misaki wondered if she had indeed hit her head a little too hard that she couldn't remember the date. Not that most people could remember the date right off the top of their heads.

"It is their day off, but some of the people from the company can cook, thankfully. I've missed Japanese food so much." Yukimura looked at the breakfast, almost salivating at the sight of the freshly steamed rice, and the decadent smell of the grilled fish, and the brightly colored vegetables.

Misaki laughed. "With the way you look right now, you seem like you haven't eaten anything for a week. Come on, there's way too much for one person on this tray. All of us can share."

"Kaichou!" Yukimura's eyes beamed with adoration.

"I'll be back with more utensils," Kanou said immediately. Though he had hid his appetite for the Japanese food better than Yukimura could, Kanou was just as eager for a taste of authentic Japanese food. For a while, the room was filled with just sounds of happy eating and slurping.

Down in one of the castle's smaller kitchens, Takumi washed the knife he had been using carefully.

"This is great," Maria commented on his grilled fish. "You could be a world-renowned chef. Maybe just as good, if not better than Gordon Ramsay."

Takumi snorted. "Don't say that. Gordon Ramsay's family promotes your family's business, don't they? He might not like it if you say my cooking is better than his."

Maria shrugged her shoulders and elegantly sipped at the miso soup. "It's the truth though. You like cooking. Why didn't you follow that path?"

Takumi turned around abruptly with the knife, not noticing that he had startled Maria and she was now choking on her soup. "Hmm, probably for the same reason why you don't tell your family that you're a lesbian. You try telling the Walker family that you don't want to manipulated as a pawn in their goal of corporate/world domination and then you get harsh words back telling you're an ungrateful bastard who isn't even fit to lick the bottom of their shoes. Then you get tossed in some random country with no form of identification that links you to the Walkers."

"Fair enough," Maria said dryly, patting her mouth with a napkin. "Now, do you mind putting that knife down?"

Takumi dutifully set the clean knife back where it belonged in the knife rack.

Maria eyed the knife warily before continuing. "Anyways, since the charity ball is this Saturday, I'm thinking of going to the nearby nightclub in the city with a few of the employees on Friday as a celebration. You should come."

"And be groped at by women? Last time, one tried to put something in my drink." Takumi shuddered. The atrocities some men and women would do. Not like he was a moral saint with the multiple women he had slept with, but at least he wouldn't force someone without her consent. He could only imagine the increased efforts of the women who pursued him had they known who he really was. Thankfully, nightclubs were dark enough that few could recognize him.

"Ah, come one, you've been working so hard. I'll get Misaki to come," Maria said in a sing-song voice.

Takumi groaned. "Like you can get her to go. How did you get on a first name basis, anyways?" He grunted.

* * *

A few days later, Takumi was finalizing the reports for the ball. "Hmm, this is good. Tell Midou to go forth with this. Also, tell him that he should stop playing games on the computer at work. Kanou did well on this marketing campaign. Tell Fujimoto and HR that he can promoted from his intern status. Same for Ayuzawa, she's doing good but she's taking on too much work. That's why Midou has so much time that he idles on Neopets all day," Takumi said, silently judging the man's taste in computer games.

"I've tried to give her less work," Yukimura said worriedly.

"If you make it too obvious, she'll just work twice as hard," Takumi advised. "Try to be more subtle about it. Overall, though, the PR department is doing great. Well, that's it for tonight, Yukimura, you can retire."

"Yes, sir," Yukimura said cheerfully. He banged the door open unexpectedly and was out in a few seconds. "Come on, Kanou-kun, Kaichou, I've always wanted to try clubbing once." A whole crowd of people passed by quickly, the offices soon emptying. The door swung closed from the force of Yukimura's enthusiastic strength and Takumi couldn't hear what the reply was.

Instead the door opened, revealing Maria in an equally revealing club outfit. She smirked knowingly. "You coming or what?"

* * *

Kanou and Yukimura sat at a table in the corner of the nightclub. Kanou, for the most part, was uncomfortable with the looks females around the table were throwing at him, retreating more and more into the recluse he was in high school. Yukimura just sat agape at the hordes of people dancing in the middle of the club to the loud music. The smell of sweat, alcohol, and a twinge of sex was evident in the air.

Misaki sat with them, rejecting politely a second stranger's offer of a drink. She was done with alcohol, thank you very much. After that embarrassing night with Takumi and revealing most of her secrets, she would rather not have a repeat.

"I think I'm going to try dancing," Yukimura stated. "It looks rather fun." He took a deep breath before diving straight into the crowd.

Kanou and Misaki looked at each other before following Yukimura in an effort to protect him against the fervent dancers and to protect the other innocent dancers from his wild swing of limbs that Yukimura thought was dancing. One dancer elbowed Yukimura in the back.

"Wait, Yukimura!" Misaki cried out. Luckily Kanou got there first and helped Yukimura off the floor before he could be trampled on. Unfortunately for Misaki, one of the strangers who had offered a drink appeared in front of her.

"Hey, want to dance, sweetheart?" The man said with a charming smile that did nothing for Misaki.

"No, thank you very much. If you'll excuse me-"

"Aw, come on sweetheart. Don't be like that. Why don't you and I go find somewhere a bit more quiet, hmm?" The man, clearly inebriated, leered at the dress she was forced to wear by Maria. It wasn't too short or too revealing, but the look from the man gave her flashbacks to some of the perverted clients she used to have. "Come on, you know you want it. Be a good girl and let's find something more private together, won't you?"

Temper snapping, Misaki was about to suggest that he stick his privates in a blender when she felt a gentle tug on her hand, pulling her backwards and bumping into a muscular body. The last thing she saw before a few dancers blocked her view was her unwanted suitor stumbling off.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry if I tugged on you a bit too hard." Takumi gently steadied Ayuzawa on her feet. Her cheeks were flushed in anger, and he had no doubt that she had been about to tell that man off. A surge of annoyance flooded Takumi's senses at the man who just couldn't take no for an answer. But he was far more concerned with the woman in front of him. A few wisps of her black hair had escaped from her ponytail and the dress he was sure was borrowed from Maria accentuated her curves. No doubt many people were attracted to her, and he was no exception.

"I'm good, thanks." Misaki said breathlessly. He looked good too, she had to admit. Usui had always dressed in expensive suits that times she had talked to him, but the leather jacket over casual clothing made him look more accessible, she supposed. Not as always upper class like the suits made him seem to be.

They stood there in silence, with only the beats of the loud music in the background. The conversation that Usui had promised her still lingered in her mind. Somehow, she didn't feel like discussing it at the moment. Oh, what the hell, Misaki thought.

"Wanna dance?" She suddenly blurted out. The silence had been a tad too awkward for her, not to mention Usui was still holding her closely to his body. Her hands had unconsciously moved up and were pressed into the folds of his leather jacket.

Takumi's green eyes widened in surprise before he broke out into a boyish grin. "Sure, why not?"

He would never have guessed Ayuzawa was a great dancer but she was. Her hips gyrated to the beat every time, and with every swirl of her ponytail, he could detect the notes of the apple shampoo she used among the other smells of the club. Under the cover of the dim light from the club and all the strangers around them, he could pretend, at least for the moment, that they were just two ordinary people dancing together.

Someone bumped into him from behind, destroying his daydream. This time, Ayuzawa caught him. "All good?"

Takumi noted how her arms were wrapped around his torso, almost feeling the warmth from her through his leather jacket. "Never better," he said, pulling her closer.

Soft lips met velvet lips, until their whole bodies were pressed into each other. Ayuzawa sighed into the kiss as one of Takumi's hands skimmed down the side of her body before tantalizingly grinding their hips together. Now they were both swaying and grinding to the beat of the music like most of the other coupled dancers were doing. Takumi let go of Ayuzawa's lips before bending his head down once more and pressing his lips to that special spot on the side of her neck. As expected, she shivered delightfully in his arms, her moan masked by the loud music. Together, they swayed once more, hips creating delicious friction. How he wished he could unzip that dress of hers and plunge into her hotness, until her cries of pleasure were louder than the music.

Misaki swung her head to one side, giving Usui more access to her neck so he could pay homage to more skin. One of her hands curled in his silky hair, urging him to do more. The heat of his arousal was obvious as the hand naughtily cupping her butt ground her core to his again and again. She wished they weren't in the club with everyone else but she also couldn't care less that there might be eyes watching them. The light was dim but not dim enough for more than just grinding. His fingers skimmed the hem of her dress but didn't dare go higher to where she really wanted them to be.

Through the incoherent thoughts flying through her mind, Misaki had to admit one thought after days of trying to repress her feelings: she was beginning to like Usui far more than she should.

A/N: Not bashing Neopets, because I actually quite like playing it and got my roommate to play it a couple days of ago.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing of Maid Sama. Enjoy!

Ahhhh! The wait for final semester grades begins~. Thank you all who have been waiting patiently. I loved reading everyone's comments, and they were all very instrumental in motivating me to be creative and update faster. Much loves to you all!

* * *

Takumi groaned into Ayuzawa's neck as her hips ground once more firmly into his. He wished fervently for the third time that night that their barrier of clothes were gone so he could fuck into the nearest wall, to have her soft skin stretching tautly beneath him, and her voice crying out his name as he would pound into her again and again.

However, this wasn't the place for him to act out what his painful erection wanted to do. He was supposed to be a gentleman, and think with his head and not with, well, that area. Too many eyes, and Ayuzawa deserved better than a nightclub full of raging hormones as a setting to lose her virginity. She deserved a bed of silk sheets scattered with velvety rose petals and a soft mattress for her body to rest in as they would claim each other as theirs, not the nightclub's seedy motel that many coupled club patrons slipped into to fulfill their desires.

Takumi let go of Ayuzawa for a brief moment only for her to turn around so her back was now pressed firmly to his chest. Her ass rubbed so temptingly onto his hips, aided by the hand placed on her hips, urging her to grind again and again. Did she know what an effect she had on him? Her head lolled back to lean on his chest as his free hand slyly traced the curve of her torso until it came to lay right at the under curve of her right breast. Ayuzawa continued to roll over his hips as he pulled her long dark hair free from the confines of her ponytail. Her long hair was just the perfect length to cover the front of her chest and the actions of what he was about to do.

Misaki's legs nearly collapsed from underneath her, surprised as Usui slipped his hand over her right breast and squeezed softly. Her back arched of its own accord, wanting to feel more of the tight warmth he was giving her. With his left hand gripping her hips to create more friction as they ground against each other and with his other hand smoothing and massaging her breast, she could feel her desire building and building more. Her hands teasingly went behind her, latching onto Usui's butt cheeks to grind back against him, slowly but teasingly, wishing that she could reach her climax. Her arousal was evident as her nipples pebbled, and Usui took advantage by alternatingly pinching and massaging her breast. She felt his lips gravitate to her neck, pressing butterfly kisses that sent tingles down her spine. Even the smells of the nightclub couldn't mask the alluring scent of Usui's cologne.

But all too soon, the dance music changed. As if a spell was broken, Ayuzawa let go of him, and Takumi gingerly stepped out of her embrace. She slowly turned to face him. Even in the dim light, Takumi could see the lust still brimming in her amber orbs and her flushed cheeks staining her pretty face with a becoming flush.

"Kaichou, where are you!" They heard Yukimura call above the music. "Ah, there you are. Eh, Usui-san?" Yukimura appeared through the throng of the dancing crowds, bringing a very silent Kanou with him.

"Maria made me come." Takumi said simply. He was grateful that the club's dim lights hid the fact that both he and Ayuzawa were breathing heavily from their endeavors earlier.

"Ah I see. Speaking of Maria-san, she took us here with her limo. But I think Kanou and I are going to head back soon. I guess clubbing isn't so much for us. Do you know where she is?" Yukimura asked.

"If you want, I can take you back to the castle in my car. I have to go back early anyways. Ayuzawa, coming?" Takumi asked. A big wave of relief washed over him as she agreed. He didn't want any other man looking at her in the state that she was now, with her clothes sightly mussed and her lips swollen from kissing.

Misaki sat with her mind in a blur in Usui's car. For the most part, she was still in shock at what she had just done with Usui. With a lesser part, her head was whirling with confusion at her own feelings. Whatever in hell was she thinking when she asked Usui to dance with her? She hadn't drunk alcohol, and she doubt anyone had managed to slip anything in her drink. Usui was her employer, and he knew of her past and secrets. She shouldn't have done anything with him. Hadn't she learned anything from that fiasco with Tora? Yet, there was something different this time. Something in her that wanted to pull Usui closer to her. Something that made her afraid that she couldn't hold back any longer.

Yukimura and Usui chatted freely in the car, filling up the background void with cheerful chatter. Even Kanou was starting to get over the shock of being surrounded by so many girls at once. With her mind still confused, it was only a short matter of time that they had arrived back at the castle. Misaki shivered in the winter cold as she stumbled out of Usui's car.

"You okay?" As if he had materialized out of nowhere, Usui was by her side, gently lending an arm for her to lean on as she carefully regained her balance.

"Y-yeah." Miskai murmured. She glanced up, caught in his mesmerizing green eyes that were barely seen in the dark night. Usui scrutinized her and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But he closed his mouth instead. Misaki blinked, slightly startled as Usui brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

"Go inside. You don't want to get sick again," Usui said softly.

"O-okay. Good night, Usui." Misaki turned in a daze to walk away, feeling Usui's burning gaze on her back all the way through the front door and somehow even when she got back to her room.

That night her dreams came to her softly, carrying her with warmth in the arms of Usui.

* * *

"As expected of the Walker family. This charity ball will be the talk of the new year!"

Yukimura, Kanou, and Misaki stood in the grand ballroom, watching the attendees mingled among themselves. Now and then, Yukimura whispered to them of all the guests' names and important influences they were in society. Misaki hadn't planned on attending the ball, but apparently Usui had long established an unchallenged rule that his employees be allowed to participate in the event that they had planned, even if his employees somewhat stood out from the English royalty or wealthy heirs and powerful companies who were the guests to the ball. It was a good chance for both Usui and his employees make more business connections, Yukimura explained.

Which was why Misaki was currently wearing a luxurious white gown that clung a little too closely too her curves to her taste, courtesy of Maria. Maria had marched right into her room, and before Misaki could comprehend what was going on, had dragged her into Maria's personal designer closet and stuffed her into the dress. Maria's own makeup artist had touched up Misaki's looks with a light layer of makeup, better than what Misaki could have done herself. The dress itself was beautiful, with lace decorating the off the shoulder sleeves and a white silk bodice accentuating her waist before the gown flowed into a billowy skirt. However, Misaki felt that she herself was a bit too plain for the dress, a symbol of the wealthy world she could never be a part of. Still, for the night she could pretend that she was someone else in a gown fit just for her, not Misaki Ayuzawa masquerading as someone in another world.

Takumi's smile felt like it was plastered permanently on his face. From the outside, guests were enamored by his charismatic smile and polite manners. Inside, he was annoyed at all the simpering guests Gerard sent to his way to curry favor from and boost the influence of the Walker family. They were all fake like him, too. It was an unfortunate consequence of the world he lived in, a far cry from his simpler childhood when he was just hidden away to hide the world from his existence.

It was then he saw her. Ayuzawa stood gracefully on the outside of the charity ball's crowd, merely observing the guests. The white dress she wore clung to her body, giving her an angelic air and elegance. The curve of her shoulders peeped shyly from the He wasn't the only one who noticed her, as a few other male guests (some minor companies' executives, Takumi thought smugly) came up to her. Even from this distance, he could see her ease in conversing. Ayuzawa was a master of disguise as well as he was. She hid her discomfort well, something he was sure she had learned from her past.

The guests he had been talking with asked him a question, and Takumi briefly took his attention away from Ayuzawa. When he glanced back, his emerald eyes froze. No longer standing next to Ayuzawa were the foolish men who had approached her, seeking her attention.

Instead, Tora's fiancee was in their place.

A/N: Slightly short this time, but I'm sure many of you are waiting for an update. The next ones will be much more ~steamier~ I promise c:


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I own nothing of Maid Sama. Enjoy!

I recently found out the existence of Maid Sama's Ch. 85.5 which talks of Tora and Chiyo's relationship following the end of the manga. I liked it very much, and I think perhaps after this story is complete I might work on a Tora and Chiyo fanfic. What do y'all think?

* * *

"Excuse me, but are you Misaki-san?"

Misaki turned around to face one of the most beautiful women, if not the most, she had ever seen. The air of elegance exuded from the woman, an air only bred from someone of high class. The men she had been politely conversing with took one glance at the female newcomer before making a hasty excuse and leaving.

"Chiyo-san," Misaki found her voice saying. "It's been a long while. You look beautiful as usual." Misaki smiled warmly. It was the truth, for Sakurai Chiyo was absolutely glowing, possibly only rivaled by Maria in the ballroom full of beautiful guests.

"Not at all, Misaki-san." Chiyo returned a smile only full of grace and warmth. From the moment she had first met Chiyo at the Igarashi Foundation's company, Misaki had never thought of Chiyo as "fake". Chiyo was truly pleasantly surprised to see Misaki at the Walkers' charity ball. "I didn't realize you'd left Tora's company. I would have liked to talk to you before you left. But I'm glad you're at the Walker Corporation. There's a lot more opportunity for you to diversify your talents." Chiyo paused. "Are...are you happy here?" She asked concerned.

"I apologize as the move was rather sudden. But yes, you're right, there is a lot more opportunity in the company I'm working here. I'm quite happy," Misaki returned. She knew that Tora had tried his best in clamping down as much rumors as possible, enough that her name was obscured from any rumors. But rumors plant small seeds, and no doubt Chiyo would have heard something, even if she couldn't confirm it. Misaki knew that Chiyo and Tora were friends, a political friendship developed from their families' business relationship. But like most of Tora's circle, Misaki highly doubted that Chiyo knew she and Tora had dated.

"Chiyo." Misaki's eyes drifted to the man who had stepped behind Chiyo. She hoped her face was impassive, as her eyes met the golden orbs of Tora Igarashi. "Ayuzawa-san." Tora greeted her.

"Igarashi-san." Misaki nodded back. It was a bit strange to form the word Igarashi-san in her mouth, when she had called Tora by his first name so many times. But "Igarashi-san" felt much more right than "Tora."

"How have you been?" He asked. His own impassive face and blank eyes showed nothing of his true emotions, Misaki knew that much. He had been avoiding her, too.

"Better than ever." And it was the truth, although Misaki could barely hide the bitterness of what she said. Though she felt the sting from having to sell her body, she was also starting to let go of whatever she felt towards Tora, anger, sorrow, and hurt. She longer cared. "If you excuse me, I'm going to check around to see if my boss needs anything done." Misaki nodded towards Chiyo's hand, where a tasteful diamond ring resided on her ring finger. "Congratulations on your and Igarashi-san's engagement." With that, Misaki turned around and left, knowing that it would be the last time her heart would feel sorrow for the likes of a man like Igarashi.

Tora watched her go. Misaki's back was straight, like a general marching toward war. Or in her case, away from the battleground where Chiyo and he stood.

"It's a pity that I lost Misaki-san's contact. But I'm glad that she's doing all right," Chiyo demurely commented.

Tora glanced down at his fiancee. Chiyo and Misaki were as far on the spectrum as they could be, with Misaki's strong will versus Chiyo's quiet and demure personality. But both were stubborn in their own ways. As Misaki blended into the crowd, Tora caught the sight of a familiar blond vanishing into the crowd after her. "Yes, I hope she is."

* * *

Misaki stepped out onto the balcony, relishing in the chill cold air broken only by the heaters. Warm heaters and lanterns decorated the large balcony to hold back the harshness of the chill in case any guests that wanted to look over the dark snowy expanse of the English countryside.

She was silent for a while. "Are you going to just stand there behind me?"

She heard the crunch of shoes against the stone ground. "I thought you weren't going to drink." Usui only said.

Misaki turned around to face him. Usui looked as handsome as ever, she thought slightly bitterly. His golden hair was tamed with hair gel, slicked back neatly. He truly looked like both an aristocrat and a model stepping straight from the runway. She raised the champagne flute full of golden liquid she had taken out with her to the balcony. "You mean this? It's just apple juice. You can have some if you don't believe me."

Usui shook his head no, merely coming to stand next to her and leaning his back against the balcony rail. "You already knew of Tora and Chiyo's engagement."

"So did you," Misaki shot back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Usui let out a sigh. "I'll be honest. I didn't know what your exact reaction would be like." Usui lifted up his hand and gently patted her hand, the silky strands of hair run through his fingers. Misaki closed her eyes, letting the soothing feeling wash over her. "You're an enigma, you know that, Ayuzawa? Though I can't figure you out, I know you'll come out stronger in the end."

Misaki snorted. "Stop trying to figure me out like you know me. You're the mysterious one here." She set the champagne glass on the railing. "You might be onto something though. If I didn't know about the engagement in the first place, I'm not entirely too sure how I would have reacted. I would like to say that I'd pretend to be strong and brush it off as nothing happened, but that's not a guarantee."

"It's not a bad thing to show that you're not strong at times. Everyone deserves a break, even you with your strength. It just matters if we come out stronger in the end or let our challenges hold us back."

Misaki let his words sink in. To her surprise, Usui wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I'd like to become your strength at times, too, you know," Usui murmured into her hair.

Misaki barely caught his words. "What was that again?" She asked.

"Nothing." His arm tightened around her.

Misaki let it go, allowing herself to relax in his embrace. "We'll be seen," she chided him softly. Yet, she didn't make a move to tear herself away. His scent was relaxing with that familiar woodsy smell. The hard planes of his body pressed against her soft ones, molding her to perfection to his.

"Did you love him?" Usui asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

She could feel herself falling in a spiral. At a crossroads leading to two different routes. She chose the harder one. "I thought I did."

Usui stilled for a bit, then buried his face in her shoulder. "Would you be willing to give me a chance?"

Misaki peeled back a bit from his embrace to look at him. His green eyes were serious. "I-I can't. I'm the farthest person who can be from your world. Besides, I'm totally not feminine, and I-"

Usui laughed harshly. "My world? This isn't my world either. I was cast out and only brought back as an object to use."

"Then why don't you leave?" Her hands clutched at his shirt.

Usui let out a sigh. "Haven't found a reason to." He casually tucked her head under his chin before murmuring across the top of her head. "Cowardly of me, isn't it?"

Misaki shivered slightly, for the warmth of the heaters were barely enough to keep the cold away. Her silk dress offered little refuge from winter. "Dance with me?" She asked lightly, hoping to break up the bleak atmosphere that had settled upon them.

Usui chuckled before embracing her tightly in both arms. "Always, Ayuzawa."

This dance was different from that of last night's. Misaki had never learned to ballroom dance, but somehow it was effortless with Usui leading the way. He twirled her easily to the rhythm of the orchestra string music floating from the doors leading to inside. But from the angle where they were dancing, only those who came out to the balcony could spot the pair dancing, and the guests seemed content to stay inside the castle where it was warm and lively.

"You don't have to answer my question right now. I'll give you all the time in the world to be ready." Usui whispered into her ear.

Misaki shivered once again, but not because of the cold. Usui's touch was so gentle, but protective as well from whatever nightmares and haunting ghosts that wanted to creep up from her past. "You're really an idiot, Usui." After all, what kind of man would ever want her? She was tainted. Misaki's grasp on Usui's shirt tightened. She wanted to pretend that everything was all right for a moment. Somehow with Usui beside her, she wanted to believe his words.

"By the way, Ayuzawa. In reply to your earlier comment, you're not totally unfeminine. I've seen what's under your clothes so-ow!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

"Kaichou, do you want any of this?" Yukimura offered her a glass of orange juice.

"Careful, Yukimura-senpai, you might spill it." Kanou commented.

They were back on Usui's private plane, finally heading back to Japan. Misaki carefully took the juice from Yukimura, nodding her head in thanks.

She had no idea how to face Usui after the night of the charity ball. They had stopped dancing after some voices drifted closely to the balcony. "Go," Usui had quietly said. And so she did, fleeing from the ball and hiding under the covers of her bed. The next couple days went by in a daze, with the employees packing their things in preparation to leave England. Which was just as well, for as hell Misaki didn't know what to say or do if she met Usui. Now she was sitting in a plane with him after the two days of trying to avoid him.

Misaki snuck a glance at Usui, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. He was absorbed in his laptop, his handsome face making a somewhat childish pout as he concentrated on his work. Now and then she saw his apple's bob move up and down as he muttered something underneath his breath and typed furiously on the keyboard.

When she had started to fall for him, she had no idea. Misaki unconsciously let out a small rueful smile. She didn't want to open her heart again, yet somehow a perverted alien had wormed his way into it. Yes, an alien... She had heard of the gossip spreading like wildfire among the castle staff. How he had jumped from three floors up in the castle to reach and pull Maria and her out of the water. Indeed an alien. What a stupid heart she had. Usui Takumi was much more dangerous than Tora she felt. Only Usui had been able to make her heart race like that. And for her body to react that way too...

Misaki felt eyes on her. She blinked furiously, startled when her vision focused on Usui's green eyes settling on hers. When had he looked up from his work? He must have felt her stare on him. On first glance, his expression was blank, concealing all the emotions she could never figure out. But there was a softness in his eyes, something she'd only seen recently in him. One corner of his lips lifted in a smirk, as if he knew she was checking him out. Quickly, she looked away, lifting the glass of juice to her mouth and gulping it down. It was suddenly much too hot in the plane's room and not even the ice in the juice could quench the heat down.

Takumi watched her slam down the empty glass on a table. Her face really was as bright pink as a strawberry. Takumi looked back at his work, silently laughing. She really was all too cute.

* * *

"I'm fine, mom. No cold left at all. How's Suzuna and Hinata? That's good to hear. Yups, I got hired!" Misaki had her phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear, as both of her hands were full of grocery bags. She shuffled her bags as she hit the elevator button to her floor. "I'll treat you all to dinner when I come back for vacation again. Ah, no, I haven't eaten yet but I'm about to. Don't worry about me, and just take care of yourself, okay? Alright, bye mom. I love you, too."

She heard her the beep of the phone signaling the call had ended just as the elevator doors opened. Misaki's eyes narrowed. "Usui, what are you doing outside my apartment?" It was easier for her to direct her annoyance at him than admit the picture of Usui in casual clothing standing outside her apartment had caught her off guard and breathless. It really wasn't fair for her. How could he pull off a simple shirt and jeans so well?

Usui got off the wall where he had been leaning slightly against. "Waiting for you." He answered simply. His eyes took in the image of her carrying the groceries. "Have you eaten yet?"

"That's none of your concern." Misaki brushed past him. "Why were you waiting for me? My neighbors will think you're a stalker of something. Idiot," she muttered quietly. She shifted her bags to look for her keys.

"Here," Usui said, taking the bags from her.

Misaki glared at him, but even she could feel there was much less venom that she usually had. "Thanks, but I can take the groceries. They're not really heavy." She turned to him after unlocking her door to see him scowling at her groceries. "What now, Usui?"

He looked up disapprovingly at her and held the groceries exasperatingly just out of her reach. "Why are most of these frozen or boxed dinners? Where's all the fresh vegetables?"

"Usui, give them back!"

"Nu-uh, not unless you tell me why there's no nutrition."

"I don't know how to cook, so there! Just give them back already!"

The elevator dinged, signaling someone was coming.

"Eek! Hurry!" In embarrassment, Misaki tugged on Usui's hand and dragged him inside her apartment before anyone could see them in the hallway and get mixed ideas.

"Wow, Misa-chan. If you wanted me to go inside your apartment, all you had to do was ask." Usui grinned.

"Shut up," Misaki snarled. She flipped a light switch on, blinking as the darkness was suddenly flooded with light. "Why were you waiting for me anyways? No, never mind, I don't want to know. Just get out."

But he was still standing there, taking in her studio apartment. His lips quirked up in a smile as he took in the pictures of her family hanging on the walls.

"What?" Misaki grumbled.

"Nothing." His eyes met hers. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner with me."

"Why would I want to grab dinner with you, you pervert?" Misaki shot back. "Besides, I just bought food." She indicated the groceries, which were still infuriatingly in Usui's hands.

"You know, most women would jump at the offer of getting to eat dinner with a handsome man. I know, I know, you're not most women. But I wouldn't want you to be like anyone else." He leaned in closer, setting the groceries on the counter top behind her, trapping her between his arms.

Misaki gulped. "I-I thought you would give me time, you pervert!" His face was much too close. She could smell the fresh scent of his cologne once more, the smell alluring and drawing her in. She wanted to just give in and let the tides pull her under.

"I did." Usui acknowledged smoothly. "But that doesn't mean I can't seduce you." His hand came up and cupped the side of her cheek. His thumb ran soothingly along her lower lip, coaching her lips to part for him. Her hands came up between them, unknowingly pulling her closer to him. "Besides, you're a pervert too. You dance quite well in a nightclub. Who's not to say you seduced me first?" His husky voice ran over her, sending trails of fire down her body. As if she needed a reminder, Usui stepped forward to close the gap between their bodies. His hand not cupping her face slid towards her waist and ground his hips into her hips, sparking the memories of what had transpired at the nightclub. Misaki wanted to bring her legs together, embarrassed that a small pool of wetness had begun to gather there.

"Y-you really are infuriating, you know that?" Misaki breathed out. Then she pulled his head down to move his lips against hers.

A/N: Don't forget to review, if you want! I feel lonely at times without them~


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

To say that Takumi was startled when Ayuzawa pressed her lips to his was an understatement. To say that he didn't enjoy it would be a big mistake.

Takumi dropped the bags of groceries on the counter before simultaneously stepping forward and embracing Ayuzawa in his arms. She had kissed him softly, and he continued that trend, tilting his head slightly so he could feel every angle of her lips. The first time he had kissed her, she had been clumsy. But now, her kiss was more tempting than ever, with her velvety lips parting ever and her tongue peeking out to swipe at his bottom lip before she nibbled on it. It seemed that with every time he kissed her, the experience became more and more intoxicating as her kisses became more experienced. He could feel his arousal quickly building and blood rushing to a certain male anatomy. And all this from a simple sweet kiss that wasn't as aggressive but just as passionate as all their other kisses. He couldn't help but feel just a little more excited knowing that he was the only one who had coached Ayuzawa in kissing.

Takumi broke from the kiss first, as they were both running out of air. Ayuzawa looked slightly dazed, with her amber eyes windows to the clear lust she held. Still, there was some other emotion hidden behind those eyes. A certain softness that he had noticed had grown from their first meeting to now. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, wanting to feel more of her body against his. But most of all, he wanted her to look at him with that softness and adoration all the time, and only for him. What could he say? He didn't want Ayuzawa to look at any other man but him.

Ayuzawa's hands slid up between them uncertainly. Takumi closed his eyes unconsciously as her palms smoothed the wide expanse of his chest, feeling how his muscles tensed then relaxed under the trails of warmth her hands left in their path to explore his chest. Once again Takumi had to wonder if she even knew what she was doing to him? Every feather light touch was making him weak in his knees. Instead, Takumi leaned slightly forward to lay his chin on the top of her head to simply enjoy her hands' curious exploration. She was a full head shorter, and her small body felt lithe but toned in his arms. He would do anything to protect that small body even though he knew Ayuzawa would probably try to throw him in the air if she knew his protective tendencies. He couldn't help but be possessive of such a gorgeous woman like Ayuzawa.

Misaki shivered when she felt Usui's hands smooth her back and let out a small moan when one hand dipped underneath her blouse and lightly teased the skin just above her hips but didn't go up nor down to where she wanted his hands to be. Her hands slid down his chest again. She would never tell him, but she quite liked how his abdomen was toned, with his muscles defined just enough but not overly defined. Without meaning to, her knuckles accidentally grazed his pants, where a tell-tale bulge resided.

Takumi hissed, slightly in discomfort but more of building arousal. He couldn't help but let out another moan when Ayuzawa's hand lingered there, lightly cupping the heat of his arousal.

He grasped her hand, stopping her from doing more. "Wait," Takumi gasped out. He could barely hold on his urges before he picked Ayuzawa up and threw her onto the nearest flat surface. "If you continue what you're doing..."

Misaki could tell her face was inflamed as usual. She didn't know how or why, but Usui was the only one to bring such a reaction out of her. Slowly she glanced up to meet his scorching gaze, for she had been staring straight ahead at his chest in embarrassment. Those mesmerizing eyes that were staring at her so seriously now had also been responsible for those light teasing and flirty expressions he had often sent towards her. She still clearly remembered what he had said to her before on that plane flight.

 _"You know, Ayuzawa. If you were so turned on, all you had to do was ask."_

That he had said for sure. So would it be all that bad if she could open herself up to him?

Misaki swallowed slightly. With that she decided to take the leap. "What if..." she said slowly. "What if I don't want to stop?" As if to prove her point, she palmed his hardening erection again. With a small satisfied smile, she saw Usui let out a small feral growl.

Suddenly Usui dipped his head down to press a warm kiss at the hollow of her neck and shoulder, nipping and biting the skin there. The hand that was still on his chest tightened its grasp on his shirt as jolts of pleasure ran from the spot where he had lightly bitten, making her knees wobble. She knew that there would be a definite mark there.

Usui lifted his head to meet her eyes. "If you won't stop, then I'm not leaving this apartment until I make sure you're thoroughly...Fucked. To. The. Ground." With every last word, his hands came to squeeze her ass and thrust himself into her hands.

Misaki gasped, her face flaming up. Yet, in the midst of her embarrassment and nervousness, that small ball of desire had begun to grow. With Usui's admittedly dirty but somehow sexy words, her body was telling her that she wanted what Usui was offering.

"Okay." Misaki found her voice saying. "Then do just that."

Clearly, Takumi had not expected her to say that. At most, he had expected her reaction to be one of embarrassment and to call him a perverted alien or idiot, but not for her silky voice to trail into his ears and command him to fuck her. And he certainly didn't expect her to drop to her knees with her face right in front of his arousal which was already straining to get out of his constricting jeans.

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to. So shut up." Which was true, even to Misaki's surprise when she interrupted Usui. Of all the men that she had had to service, for the first time she actually wanted to. When she sneaked a look up at Usui from her position, his lips that did such sinful things to her body was parted in surprise and his eyes... His beautiful eyes were alight in desire, desire only meant for her. Misaki knew that he had been with other women, but she secretly wanted him to look at her only. She would make sure of that.

"Ayuzawa..." Takumi couldn't help but let out a moan as Ayuzawa accidentally (or was it on purpose? Knowing Ayuzawa, it probably was) brushed his clothed erection as she unbuckled his belt slowly and unzipped his jeans. While Takumi was burning with impatience from Ayuzawa's deliberate slow motions, he had at least the satisfaction that this time he could make as much noise and touch her as much as he wanted. It was with much self-restraint that he merely placed a hand cupping Ayuzawa's head as his jeans fell to the ground due to gravity and the only barrier between his erection and her mouth was his boxers. Even that was discarded hastily, and Takumi's eyelids fluttered closed in bliss as her lips parted over his cock.

He mumbled something incoherent as Ayuzawa teasingly traced the length of his cock with her tongue until she reached the base. Then her tongue danced wonderful patterns up again leaving flurries of pleasure and warmth in its trail. Takumi was ready to orgasm, if he was being honest with himself, and all this was caused by Ayuzawa's tongue when she hadn't even opened her mouth to take him in. She had all the control over him, and she didn't even know. With every touch, every unexpected smile, every word she spoke, Takumi was falling harder and harder. This Takumi had to chuckle at. Him, falling in love with a self-proclaimed man hater who actually did have some soft spots for men like Yukimura, Kanou, and yes, an even bigger soft spot for him. When had he fallen in love with such an impossible and stubborn woman who interested, worried and amused him to no end?

Ayuzawa looked up in surprise at his light laugh. Takumi could tell what she was thinking in her mind _"Was he making fun of her?"_ due to the indignation she wore on her expression. Softly, he smiled back down at her. She was the only woman who could not only make him orgasm, but the only one to bring such feelings out of his normally blank and perhaps even fake facade he wore.

"It's nothing. You're just really something, Ayuzawa." Takumi could tell his cheeks were flushed, although nowhere as bright red as Ayuzawa's.

Annoyed, Ayuzawa went back to her task at hand, perhaps even spitefully giving him a harder flick with her talented tongue before finally opening her mouth and finally taking him in. Takumi's grip on her head tightened ever so slightly at her all too pleasurable actions, but still kept his hand relaxed so she knew she could pull herself out anytime she wanted.

Torture, that's what it was. Torture for him to just keep his position standing in the hallway and not for Takumi to either fuck and bruise the back of her mouth or throw her onto her bed that was a few steps over and thrust into her heat like he had wanted to for weeks now. His small moans that he let loose were the only sounds in the apartment aside from the small sucking noises Ayuzawa was making on his cock. Still, Takumi was a patient man. Soon he would be having Ayuzawa make those delightful moans herself as he repaid her for his pleasure. Takumi let out another tortured growl as her hands massaged his balls. Yes, he would have her scream in wild abandon soon enough. It was a good thing that he knew the walls were soundproof or else her neighbors would complain. And he didn't want anyone else but them to hear the sounds of them indulging in each other's bodies.

Misaki was quite proud to see Usui's facade break down so easily in front of her. Unlike last time, he had composed himself so no hint of his pleasure could be seen. But now he was quite willing to let free of his groans. His hand cupping the back of her head laced itself into her hair, following her teasingly slow rhythm before hardening and urging her to take a faster rhythm. For now, Misaki allowed him to momentarily take control and set a pace of pushing and pulling her mouth on and off his cock. She was far too satisfied with the gasps and moans of pleasure Usui was giving to be annoyed that he had taken control from her.

Misaki squeezed her thighs together, rubbing herself a bit to get friction in the place between her legs. She could feel her panties getting starting to get wet. She wanted him badly she had to admit. All of him. Misaki herself let out a moan that vibrated up Usui's cock as one of her hands impulsively cupped her own breasts, wanting to feel the same level of pleasure that she was giving Usui.

"Ayuzawa..." Usui murmured. Misaki expected his words to be a warning of his orgasm, but instead she found herself being lifted up from her kneeling position.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown onto her bed, legs and arms sprawling in surprise. She felt the bed dip as Usui smoothly got on as well until he was kneeling over her, caging her body with his. Misaki knew that Usui had a tall figure, but now he seemed so much taller and bigger. And somehow in the process, he had thrown his shirt off in some unknown corner of the room, leaving him completely stark naked. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as her eyes fluttered to Usui's bare chest, refusing to look any lower. But even then his toned chest caused her heartbeat to race, almost painfully beating against her chest. One of her hands came up to trace the outlines of his six pack, marveling at the flesh that was seemingly carved out of a marble sculpture of a Greek god.

Usui caught her hand with his and brought it up to his lips, gently pressing a soft kiss to her wrist.

"My turn. Be prepared," Usui said, his handsome face sporting a very wicked grin.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll break up the steaminess into two or three different chapters. Good things can't come all at once, you know *winks. Please review and comment what you liked or would like to see more of! I can't promise everything but I do love reading everyone's reviews. Loves to you all my beautiful readers!

Also fun fact, even though I use cuss words in my writing, I don't swear. I have a self implemented one-cuss-word-per-year policy and I already used it for the 2017 year when a car ran a stop sign and nearly ran my friend and I over when we were in the middle of the crosswalk. I hope that driver does not harm anyone else.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

Hue hue hue, was I too evil to leave cliffhangers?

* * *

The look on Ayuzawa's face was all too endearing, and all too alluring, Takumi thought with a groan as his groin gave him a painful reminder. He took a good look at the siren beneath him. Ayuzawa's face was flushed as she was normally, but now her lips were swollen and bruised from kissing and the gift she had given to his cock. He was so close he could see his own reflection in her amber orbs. His gaze traveled down to the lovely curve of her throat, to the blossoming love bite he had given to her shoulder. Then his gaze landed on her chest, which rose up and down to her heavy breathing from their early activities.

"May I...?" If this was under normal circumstances, even like a situation back when he had first seen her at her escort job, Takumi would have unbuttoned her blouse from the get-go and allowed himself to ravish her thoroughly. But now that he knew her more, he wanted more than her body and her sole ability to make him orgasm. Not knowing what to expect from her, he enjoyed that very much. But he would treat her as the goddess she was.

There was a lump in Misaki's throat that she nervously swallowed before her hands came up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse at the top. Little by little, the V of bare skin grew bigger and bigger as her hands moved down her blouse until it fell open at her sides like a opened package. Her hands then came to lay at her sides, letting Usui see her bare torso, breasts covered only by her bra. It wasn't the first time he had seen her chest in the nude, but that intense bewitching gaze was inflaming her skin. She might as well have not been wearing any clothes with that incinerating gaze he had.

Takumi let one finger trace down from her right collarbone until it reached the rim of her bra. "I must say, Ayuzawa, I really wasn't expecting this type of underwear."

Her bra was pure white to match the color of her work blouse. By simple observance, he would have expected her to wear something plain and simple, something comfortable during the workday, even if today was Friday. He had indeed often heard of the stories females told of their constricting and uncomfortable bras. Yet, the one Ayuzawa wore was indeed a plain white color, but the bra had intricate lace overworking with a delicate bow in the middle of her cleavage as if she was a gift waiting to be unwrapped. The bra cupped her breasts perfectly, clinging to her round curves and pushing them up almost as if they were offering themselves to him. He had of course seen her breasts before, with their tempting globes that fit perfectly in his hands. But with that simple bra, he was aroused so much more than he had been. How strange was it that a simple bra could turn him on so much? Perhaps he was indeed a perverted alien that Ayuzawa was so fond of as a nickname for him.

"Sh-shut up!" Because of her damn escort job, all her underwear was unnecessarily sexy, although she did make sure she tried to get the most comfortable ones. She simply didn't have time or the resources to go shopping for new ones. Misaki, blushing, immediately tried to sit up and cover herself but was stopped by Usui suddenly laying down so the whole length of his bare body on top of hers. "U-usui!" To her horror, her gasp of surprise had morphed into a moan of pure lust, one that Usui picked up on immediately.

Takumi savored the feeling of skin on skin, only hindered by her bra. He leaned his forehead on hers, feeling her breath tickling his face. She smelled sweet, like strawberries. "Just because I thought it was unexpected, doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"Y-you really are a pervent, Usui." Misaki grumbled out, trying to push him off slightly to put some distance between their bodies.

"Says the woman who kissed me first and gave me head in the hallway," Usui countered.

To that Misaki couldn't argue back, since it was true. In frustration, she gave up and leaned back into her bed. "Guess we're both a pair of perverts then." What was going on with her mind and actions? In truth, if she had to dig into her innermost thoughts, she really didn't mind at all. "D-didn't you tell me to be prepared? For what? Don't tell me you're going back on your words!"

Usui gave her a crooked grin. "Nice to hear that you want this as much as I do."

Misaki merely scoffed but then again, she wasn't denying it, was she? Usui's hands dipped to her back side and within moments, her bra and blouse were smoothly taken off. Misaki's hands flew to cover her chest, but Usui was faster as his mouth opened to take in her quickly hardening left nipple. Misaki unabashedly moaned and her hands went to clutch at Usui's head, fingers entwining in his soft locks. She wasn't expecting that his hair would be so silky.

Takumi licked and nibbled at the little nub, teasing and pulling it in whatever direction he wanted to. Judging by Ayuzawa's reactions, her breasts were particularly sensitive, and he wasn't about to let this advantage pass. He decided to give her right breast some attention as his right hand gently pinched at the nipple there.

"Mmmgh!" Misaki whimpered. It was almost all too much, feeling him lather at her breasts. His tongue and hand were so good at distracting her that she hadn't realized that her slacks had been unzipped and his left hand had already situated itself right against her panties. She could feel Usui smirk against her chest as he felt the wet spot that dampened her panties. "Please..." Misaki whimpered again, lifting her hips slightly to grind against his hand. "More..."

"With pleasure."

Her slacks and panties flew off somewhere in the room. Usui gripped her thighs, preventing her from closing her legs in embarrassment. Then before she could prepare herself, Usui's tongue touched her there.

Madness. Madness swirled in her mind as his tongue tore apart whatever defenses she could muster. He sucked at the swollen lips of her opening, and she couldn't keep herself still. As his tongue moved up to trace circles around her clit, Misaki's hips buckled up as she let out a small scream of pleasure. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, wanting him to go faster and harder, but Usui stayed infuriatingly slow. It was almost as if he was punishing her for her earlier slow actions.

But she couldn't deny that the slow madness was unwanted, as Usui gently took her clit in his mouth and sucked. Fluid was flowing steadily from between her legs, and Usui seemed all too happy to lick it away. Little by little, he was chipping away at her defenses. He licked away at her folds, holding her down by her hips as her back arched up. Waves and waves of pleasure spread out from between her legs.

Too soon, it was much too soon for her orgasm to build and overflow when Usui left his position between her legs. "Usui!" But Misaki didn't have time to complain as instead one of Usui's fingers dipped inside her wetness. Misaki's hands went to grab onto Usui's shoulders as another finger joined. The bed dipped again as Usui came to lie by her side, right hand slowly teasing her to insanity and the other elbow propped up on the bed but with his left hand lifting her back to bring her to a soft kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, a strange and foreign taste.

His fingers began to move faster, pulling in and out, and Misaki's hips began to move in time to his fingers. His finger made a "come here" motion, deliberately brushing by a rough spot inside her walls that had her seeing stars. Intentionally, Usui avoided that spot as he continued to finger her, until he brushed her G-spot again when she least expected him to.

"Y-you're far too good at this," Misaki moaned out. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulders, trying to hold on to her last shreds of sanity.

"Hmmm," Takumi only replied. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, in contrast to the fervent work his fingers were doing to her folds. She was thrashing around so much with only two fingers inside of her, and he was only using his fingers to prep her for when he truly entered her. After all, he was much larger and thicker than just two fingers. By now, his cock was so hard it was beginning to hurt. Time for the next step, he hurriedly decided.

Without breaking a rhythm, Takumi switched their positions, until he was lying flat on his back and she was straddling him at the hips. As all their clothes were gone, his cock was pressed up against the place where he wanted them to be joined. Teasingly, he moved her hips over him, lubricating his cock with her wetness. He wasn't even in her yet and he could tell from the heat and friction between their bare skin would be his undoing. And her fluids made her folds so slick he almost penetrated her right then and there.

Ayuzawa looked like a warrior goddess, kneeling over him breathless but beautiful with her dark hair falling over her shoulders and partially covering her breasts. The moonlight that peeked through her windows bathed her in a soft glow, illuminating two glistening beads of sweat that ran down her torso. Her bright eyes stared at him with wonder, fluttering closed as his hands traced the curve of her torso to the roundness of her hips.

He had chosen this position so she could choose the rhythm the way she liked it, especially since it was her first time. It was funny to him somehow. With all the women he had slept with, Takumi had never let someone be on top facing him as it would give ideas of intimacy. But now he wanted to see Ayuzawa's face as he gave her pleasure. To see her flushed face above him, her mouth open as she screamed out his name, to have her wet and hot for him, just him...

"Usui?" Misaki questioned hesitantly. She thought sex would just happen when the male was on top of the female, but Usui gave no indication that he was going to move them. In fact, he was just...gazing at her. Somehow, she felt she could almost see the perverted thoughts going on in his head. "U-usui, you little-" She moved her hand to hit him only for him to catch it easily.

Takumi took her hand in his before bringing her hand to his cheek. Her hand felt soft and dainty, hiding that demonic strength that made her so infamous in high school. He would probably never admit this to her, but catching her fist stung a bit. It only made him realize more how special she was.

Misaki watched as he slowly, still holding her hand, brought her palm down from his cheek to the top of his chest where his heart was. In contrast to her breathlessness, he was annoying breathing at a steady pace as his chest moved up and down in equal time intervals, though he was slightly sweating from the ardor of their activities. His heart beat though was racing rapidly much like hers.

"I thought this would cause less discomfort for you this way," Usui answered. He brought her hand up his face again and gave it a small kiss. "I know it hurts the first time so...perhaps it would be better if you felt more in control."

She felt her face flush again for what must be the millionth time since she had met Usui. "A little pain like that is nothing for me," she retorted. "I'm not weak."

Takumi grinned. It was just like Ayuzawa to say something like that. "I know. I would never be willing to give you any sort of pain." Suddenly he sat up, until their bare chests were pressed together again. "Unless you like that kind of stuff," Takumi whispered in her ear. "Perhaps Misa-chan is into bondage? Or perhaps she likes kind of rough, passionate sex-"

"Shut-" Misaki lifted her hips off of his. "Up, you-" She lined up her entrance. "Pervert!" Without hesitation, she brought her hips down, penetrating herself on his cock.

Takumi's eyes widened as he felt the tip of his cock slip easily through her wet folds, then into her soft, oh-so-tight warmth as he wholly entered her. A barrier was felt, then it was gone as Ayuzawa obstinately pushed herself all the way in until he had filled her completely. She was gripping him so tightly inside that it was a wonder he didn't come inside her right then and there. She felt too fantastic, just tight and wet enough for him to slide in and out easily. But Ayuzawa's face was crinkled, showing the hint of pain and discomfort she was experiencing and denying to herself that she was.

Misaki felt for a moment that she was being split in half from the inside. The pain had been but just a flash, so it was more of a discomfort. Still she grudgingly appreciated that Usui didn't budge an inch during the whole process, allowing her to get used to him being inside her. He felt foreign, although not entirely unpleasant, inside her. Previously, she had thought he wouldn't fit her, but he did seem to fit perfectly within her, just slightly bigger than her cavern so that he rubbed against every wall within her anytime her body shook from her breathing.

"You okay?" Takumi asked. He carefully rubbed her back, taking care not to move her body.

Misaki nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. With every exhale, she tried to breathe out the discomfort until it had faded to nothing but a dull ache. Usui merely leaned his head on her shoulder, letting her take her time.

"Really, Ayuzawa..." Takumi sighed. "I could really only lose to you..." For indeed he swore the woman would never cease to surprise him.

Misaki looked at him strangely. His expression was peculiar, with a small blush on Usui's cheeks. She would never have expected him to blush. That was usually her job.

It did indeed feel strange. One would have expected Usui to be less gentle, but his touch was gentle in every aspect, though no less passionate. He was steadfastedly patient with her, as if he was some sort of prince in a fairy tale and she was Cinderella.

Holding Usui's shoulders for support, Misaki lifted her hips up a few inches, slightly quivering at how the friction between their bodies bred pleasurable sensations. She wasn't the only one to feel that way as Usui's grip on her hips and back suddenly tightened. Then she slammed down.

"Nnnngh!" She gasped. If Usui's fingers had given her pleasure, then suddenly she was now feeling that intensity ten fold. Usui's hand at her hip rubbed soothing circles on her skin as she picked herself up and went down again and again in a slow but steady rhythm. The sound of wetness and skin on skin echoed in the room as she ground herself on Usui's cock.

As the discomfort began to vanish to be replaced by a warm burning pleasure, Misaki began to pick up speed, with Usui's hands helping her add to the quicker rhythm. Moans were piercing the room. Were they hers or Usui's? But that didn't matter as all she wanted to do was concentrate on the frenzy of passion between their bodies.

Takumi let loose a growl when he felt Ayuzawa bite down on his shoulder, almost feral in its sound. No doubt, he too would have a love bite there. But the small pain there could not be beat by the perfect way Ayuzawa was squeezing his cock. Being a virgin, Ayuzawa was indeed tight, her walls contracting against him. He was starting to lose it, feeling himself thrust in and out of her creamy wetness. His hands on her hips began to move on their own accord, now helping Ayuzawa pull herself on and off him, wanting to hear more of her breathy moans every time his cock brushed against her G-spot. Somewhere threw the fog of pleasure in his mind, he made sure to keep his grip as decently loose as possible so that she could stop them when she wanted.

"U-usui!" Misaki nearly screamed as Usui hit her in that particular spot that made her almost see stars as he unexpectedly gripped her right breast in his hand. He took no mercy on her nipple in his fingers, tweaking and playing with the nub. Then there was the pace they had set up between their bodies, hard and fast as he helped her thrust in and out in short, hard jerks.

She had heard of the rumors of Usui's prowess in bed in hushed gossip among the females in the company. She had never doubted it, but to experience it in person confirmed those rumors, even though she had never experienced sex with anyone else.

"Takumi," she heard him say.

"What?" Misaki's eyes opened to glance at him. When had she closed her eyes?

"I want you to call me by my first name...Misaki," his husky voice replied. That voice seemed to vibrate down to her very toes, and a trickle of more liquid seemed to run down between her legs. "I want to hear my name on your lips as you come."

"Y-you!" Misaki gasped out. But the devil in front of her only grinned and whispered more naughty things in her ear. And she was being turned on by his words said in that irresistible deep voice that told her he would make her fly high into the sky, that told her she felt fantastic around him, that told her he wanted to fuck her again and again until their bodies were completely spent, that told her he would devour her body so that the imprint of his body would be tattooed onto hers, that told her she was beautiful...

Misaki felt that burning sensation begin to reach its peak until-

"Takumi!"

Takumi heard his name roll off his beautiful Misaki's lips as a tightening sensation began to gather in his loins. Suddenly, he was falling over the edge with Misaki, warm liquid gushing into her as they still kept up their rhythm, frantic to keep the sensation going as long as possible. Her walls were contracting again and again as Misaki buckled her hips, almost thrashing from the raw pleasure of it all.

The brief moment of intense pleasure faded out as their orgasm left them. Takumi slowly leaned back into the bed from his previous position, still holding onto Misaki and bringing her to lay down on top of him.

Both of them were sweaty, breathing hard as their bodies slowed down from their spiraling orgasm. It irked Misaki that Takumi seemed to easily recover while her body felt like she melting into a pile of goo. Her whole body still felt like sparks were running through it. Despite just having sex, her body felt like there was even more energy waiting to be spent.

Takumi massaged her back as Misaki tried to steady her breath. Teasingly, he traced the curve of her spine, watching how her muscles tensed then relaxed under his hands. Beautiful. That was all he could say of her. She was the first woman to give him an orgasm, the first woman who interested him for not only her body, but her mind and heart.

He opened his mouth to say-

 _Grrrrrllll._

The familiar old blush spread quickly throughout Misaki's cheeks. Misaki peeked up at Takumi, who only gave her his familiar boyish grin.

"I guess someone didn't eat dinner yet." Takumi gently picked Misaki off of him and laid her down back down as he got off the bed. He gently nuzzled her neck and then placed a ticklish kiss on her stomach that had made the offending noise. "Relax. I'll cook dinner. Goodness knows what nutrition you get with those frozen dinners of yours."

* * *

A/N: Whew that was a long one. Don't forget to review if you'd like. They're all great motivation c:


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I own nothing of Maid-Sama. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki slipped on a bathrobe as she stood looking at herself in her bathroom mirror. She had forgotten to bring clothes to change into. It was unlike her to forget such trivial things. Now she had to run to her closet, rummage for clean clothes, and rush back into her bathroom before Takumi could comment on her attire. Or lack of really. Clearly, she was still half in shock and half mind muddled at what she and Takumi had just done.

She wiped away the steam that was clouding the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. No, not accusingly for what she had just done. Given up her virginity to her boss, someone who knew her path. Well, at least she knew that Suzuna's teasing that Misaki was going to die an old virgin maid would be false.

Somehow, her dark eyes didn't stare back at her in disgust as she had expected. All that time spent servicing men made her disgusted with herself and with the male touch. But every moment spend with Takumi, every touch, every look, everything soothed her, comforted her, reassured her somehow. She really was falling all too hard.

Her eyes, instead of what she had expected, looked bright, almost shining with a light she had barely noticed. Her all too red lips were swollen from kissing. And her skin almost had a inner glow to it. There was something red and dark forming on her shoulder, lightly marring her pale skin. A love bite. That wasn't the only evidence. Forming bruises in the shape of fingerprints that would match the size of Takumi's fingers were painted on her hips. She could still feel his lips and fingers whispering on her skin, caressing her body until she exploded so easily in a festival of fireworks-

Misaki instinctively snapped her legs together, the age-old blush gathering in her cheeks. Damn him. Damn that perverted alien for intruding and branding her with his very presence. She couldn't just hide in the bathroom anymore. It was time to face the consequences.

Misaki quietly slipped into the kitchen from the bathroom where she had been cleaning up/hiding for the past half hour. It really made no sense that she was hiding herself in her own apartment.

Takumi was casually leaning over her stove, flipping something that smelled deliciously full of spices. He looked like he belonged in her kitchen with the ease he used the kitchen's appliances, yet somewhat out of place with his model physique and his tousled just-out-of-bed hair look.

He turned around, even though Misaki hadn't made a sound. "All done? Food's almost done too."

Misaki hesitantly stepped to his side by the stove. Her eyebrows raised up at the food that Takumi had cooked. "How did you make all this?"

Indeed the food looked so appetizing that her stomach made another loud grumble. The omurice had gooey egg cooked to perfection with spring onions decorating the top. She hadn't even known that her fridge had such ingredients.

Takumi shrugged. "There were some leftover rice and eggs in the fridge. I also took the few unfrozen vegetables that you brought. Hope you don't mind."

Misaki shook her head no, as her mouth was already full of a bite of the omelette rice that she had sneaked into her mouth as Takumi cooked. She lifted another pot. "Mmm, miso soup?" She took the spoon offered to her and tasted a sip. As expected, the soup was comparable to that of a five star chef. But what was unexpected was that she had had the particular taste of this miso soup before. "Takumi."

"Hmm," he answered, exploring her cabinets for plates.

"D-did you cook in England?" Misaki had miso soup at many places before, but this soup looked like it was seasoned and decorated like the soup she had had when she was sick in England.

"Oh yeah. Usually when the chef is off on break. Why do you ask?"

"Erm. It's nothing." She took another cautious sip. Still was good as ever. To be expected from a perverted alien like him. Misaki turned to her table where it was already set with the food. "You're not eating?"

"I ate dinner before at a reasonable time." Takumi's eyes twinkled at her. "Come on, eat at the table like a civilized person instead of right out of the pot."

"Eating right out of the pot saves washing time and effort, you know," Misaki retorted. "And thanks for the meal," she quietly said.

Takumi's eyes searched hers for a long while. It was hard for her to meet his. His hand reached up towards her face, tucking a wayward hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?" He said quietly.

Misaki swallowed. "Confused," she finally admitted. It was the truth.

The blank expression in his eyes flashed a hint of sorrow. His hand was still placed near her face, now gingerly cupping her cheek. As though she could vanish in a blink of an eye. "Do you regret it?"

Misaki closed her eyes, letting his simple words that concealed such emotion wash over her. "No." She opened her eyes, staring back at him with conviction. "Never." She turned her face to the left, so her lips touched the palm of his hand in a gentle kiss. Misaki stepped back from Takumi, letting his hand hand in mid-air. "But there is something I want to do."

Feeling Takumi's eyes on her, Misaki walked to the counter where her purse lay. Rummaging through the cluttered contents, she pulled out a checkbook and a pen. In a few moments she was done and presented Takumi the check.

He looked down the paper and then back at her, surprise evident in his eyes. "What...is this?"

"It's the amount y-you paid for me. Back then." Misaki swallowed a lump down her throat. "It may seem like I'm doing something insane to you, but I want to buy myself back."

Takumi's golden eyebrows crinkled in thought as he peered down at her.

"I don't want to feel like a bought woman, so it's the exact amount you paid for my virginity." The hand she outstretched in front to him stayed lifted in determination. "I know you also paid the termination fees to end my contract early. Manager Satsuki told me. I don't have that amount of money in lump sum right now, but I'll pay you in installments, with interest if you want." Her amber eyes stared at Takumi's, wanting him to understand. "I don't want to feel as though what we did was because I was bought. I want you to know that I wanted to do it because I liked you. But I don't want to feel like I belong to someone. Like I'm owned." Takumi opened his mouth to say something but Misaki interrupted. "And don't say something like you won't accept it. I'll even try to hack into your bank account or leave a bunch of money in your car. I'll pay you back in pennies just to annoy you if you don't take your money back."

Takumi cocked his head to one side before taking the check and made a show of putting it in his wallet. Then he crushed her to his form, ignoring her startled cry at suddenly being mushed to his chest. Misaki felt her body melt into his form, a million worries gone. That's what it felt like when she was in his arms. He had put on his shirt from earlier, having not taken a shower. Now he smelled faintly of sex and sweat, mixed with his alluring cologne. It made a combo that she strangely liked.

Takumi nuzzled her neck, his breath ticking her small hairs. "Forget the fucking money really. Just repeat what you said again."

"I'll dump pennies on you if you refuse the money?"

"A little before that."

"Oh." Her face flushed as she recalled the small slip of the tongue during her rambling. "I mean I guess I don't hate you."

"Thanks, that's comforting." Takumi said sarcastically. But the small lift of the corner of his lips indicated his amusement. "Say it again."

"No," she flatly said. There was no way she was going to say something so utterly embarrassing again.

"I think I heard you say you wanted to do it with me because you liked me, Misa-chan," Takumi said in an annoying sing-songing voice.

"Don't think you've won over me with this," Misaki grimaced. He'd probably tease her to death now, the annoying bastard of the pheromone planet.

"On the contrary, I think you've really won over me. Because I rather like you, too." Takumi murmured against her skin.

That got her attention. "What?"

"I said I like you, Ayuzawa Misaki. As in more than just a friend. As in I like you as a woman."

Misaki tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach, but even she couldn't tamper down the elated feeling growing in her heart. "I'm really not the best woman to like though. I dislike the male population, I'm still called violent, and I mean, you are my boss and you know my past-mmph!"

He quickly shut her up with a heated kiss, distracting her with his tongue until she felt the need to dominate over him. To brand herself in his bare skin.

"I don't care about that. What I see in front of me is a gorgeous woman who did what she had to survive in the world to take care of her family. You even jumped into a frozen pond in subzero temperature without second thought to save a woman, who may I presume, was annoying and really had no connection or relationship to you. And you don't dislike all the male population. You get along well with Kanou and Yukimura." Takumi smirked before capturing her lips again in another dizzy kiss. "And you like me." He kissed her again, partly to shut her up and mainly because he wanted to taste her lips again. "Who do you belong to, Misaki?"

"What?" Her mind wasn't so much focusing on his words as much as she was feeling his lips grant sensual kisses across the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Who do you belong to?"

Misaki scoffed. "What the hell are you asking, you idiot? I thought you knew by my words. Me, of course."

"Bingo." Takumi pulled back to look at her seriously. "You will always belong to yourself, Misaki. No one can take that from you, not even me. Only you can decide to share yourself with others. I'll take the money back. I don't want you feel like I own you because I don't. I'd much rather you want me for me."

Misaki pondered that thought. She let her fingers drift underneath his shirt, liking the almost feral growl coming from him as her fingers whispered across the nude skin of his lower back. "What about you? Are you sharing yourself?" When had she had this voice, a seductive purr almost? She could sense Takumi's growing arousal pressing up against her.

"Only with you," Takumi groaned out as she arched her body into his chest. "Wait, are you wearing nothing underneath?" The V of her robe had widened until one bare breast was almost in the open. She felt her nipples harden as Takumi gazed at her chest in surprise.

"Wanna find out?"

* * *

A/N: I thank you all for being my readers and for being wonderfully patient for updates! I wish I could update daily but while I have the bare outline for how this fanfic will end, I'm afraid my creative juices want to give more time to give you all the best updates you all deserve because quality over quantity, right? Now that summer is here, I have a bit more time, but I will also be doing an internship as well. I hope I will be able to handle updates and work at the same time. Thank you all for being such wonderful readers again!

PS. Did y'all know the author for Maid Sama, Hiro Fujiwara, also wrote a manga series called "Will Yuki Fall Into Hell" or "Yuki wa Jigoku ni Ochiru no ka"? I swear the character Haruka looks like our Misaki and Akira looks like a very angsty Usui. The manga's pretty good if y'all wanna check that out too c:

PSS For those of y'all wondering, yes Misaki is on birth control pills. Stay safe kiddos and consent is key. Also birth control pills can be used to regulate hormones and menstrual and even have symptoms of alleviating acne somewhat. Perhaps male birth control pills in the pharmacy can one day also be a possibility.

Love yall and leave reviews if you like!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

Takumi was slammed down onto the bed by Misaki, their clothes long discarded somewhere in their journey between the kitchen and the bed. To be honest, Takumi shouldn't have been surprised by anything Misaki did, for anything she did was unexpected. Her spontaneity, her warmth, her smiles, everything had wormed into his heart and he was content to let her stay. And the view of her above him with her amber eyes smiling in mischief and swollen lips was very tantalizing, and who was he to deny her from what she wanted?

Misaki gasped then arched her hips into him as one finger slipped inside her, feeling how aroused she was. She brought her lips down on his again, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of making her moan while his finger slowly built up her arousal. Unfortunately, it didn't work out too well for the moment she had to let go of his lips for air, he made her gasp by flipping their position over.

Takumi brushed his blond hair out of his forehead, not wanting the strands to block his view of the beautiful woman below him. Her neck had been peppered with kisses, her hardened nipples begging him to touch again, and between her legs, where the center of all their pleasure would be was wantonly open, waiting for him to claim and love.

His hand trailed down to his own neck, where a trail of lovebites were probably beginning to form. "Naughty girl," he commented.

"Please," Misaki grinned. "I was just returning the favor."

"Were you?" Misaki's laughing eyes momentarily clouded with lust as his hand rubbed lightly against her clitoris. Takumi bent down to her ear before whispering. "I think someone has to be punished."

Misaki felt herself being flipped once more, only this time she was on her elbows and knees. "Hey!" She half-laughed, half-cried out as a hand lightly smacked her right butt cheek.

"Don't worry, I think you'll quite enjoy this punishment." Takumi spread her legs further apart, enjoying how her vaginal lips parted to let a bit of her arousal fluid. He carefully gripped her hips and inserted himself, watching for any signs of pain or discomfort from her. "Let me know if you're hurt, okay?"

Misaki responded by nodding, her eyes closed but mouth open as she felt him enter her once more, thick and hard. She could feel how her walls expanded as they accommodated his girth until at last he was fully inside. One of his hand left its position on her hips and came around to between her legs to gently rub at her clitoris. Small waves of pleasure were growing, washing away what little discomfort she felt as he penetrated her. Takumi distracted her more from the discomfort as he laid gentle kisses down the back of her spine and massaged her shoulders until she was almost quivering from wanting him.

"Please..." she said quietly, relishing the warmth of his hands on her body.

"Anything for my lady," Takumi answered. His hands left her shoulders and went back to her hips. With one fluid movement, he pulled himself half way out and thrust back in, firmly but with just enough strength so her body would get used to his size. But with that one thrust, Takumi knew it wasn't enough. He would want her until they were old and gray. His next movement was far less controlled, more wild as he pulled her hips toward him as he thrust in her again and again, pumping himself into her hard and wanting to feel that delicious soft skin embracing his.

Misaki's hands clawed desperately against the bed sheets for anything, anything for her to grip onto. If she had thought she had experienced immense pleasure before, then she was wrong for with Takumi thrusting into her from behind she felt her body being utterly consumed with pleasure. One of his hands came to her chest and cupped one breast in his hand, squeezing and pinching her nipple until she was crying out for more, barely even covering the sounds of his skin slapping against hers. Warm nude skin contacted her back, as Takumi laid his chest on her back and tucked his chin on her shoulder to pull her tighter against him. His thrusts were more frantic now as he didn't even bother to pull out fully, instead choosing to slam into her as fast and hard as possible. She felt her body suddenly tense up, then explode as her orgasm rushed through her. Her nerves seemed to be both set on fire and sensitive as Takumi's thrusts became more stimulating.

Takumi heard her cry out as her orgasm came, her body shuddering from the reaction. But he could barely control himself. All along he had tried to keep back his own pleasure until she had experienced hers first, and the unfortunate discomfort was about to overpower the dam of self-control he had tried to build. Now he could hold on no longer as he let himself go, pounding into her harder and harder as his own orgasm swept through him. Before his own orgasm had even finished, Misaki had turned herself around and pulled him into a heat driven kiss. And before they both knew it, his hips had connected with hers again to start their dance all over again.

* * *

Takumi groaned as something long and warm flung itself over his hip. Still not fully awake, he stretched out with his arms and came in contact with soft warm flesh. What the hell?

Takumi's eyes snapped open. At first he saw the ceiling, which looked very much like his. Then he felt the tickle of soft black hair at his chin, the pleasurable sensation of smooth bare breasts against his chest, the arm that laid protectively across his chest, and the leg that was swung over his hips which was obviously what had woken him up.

Takumi smiled, wrapping his arm around Misaki's waist and pulling the covers over her bare back. Sometime during the night, the covers had fallen off and she was now stealing his body heat. Well, she was welcome to have it anytime. She was still off in dreamland, her rosy lips parted just a sliver as she murmured something incomprehensible. With Misaki asleep though, her face was empty of any frowns or scowls and Takumi could observe her freely without her blushing to the roots of her hair or calling him a name of some sort. But if he could listen closely, he could have sworn she was murmuring something along the lines of "you perverted alien".

Her dark eyelashes swept along her cheekbones. With relief, Takumi noted that the dark shadows underneath her eyes had diminished quite a bit, as if she had finally gotten a good night's rest for once.

As did he, if he was being honest with himself. He had never actually slept by someone's side. Slept with, most definitely, but never slept by as it gave the females far-fetched notions of an intimate romance he did not want. But Misaki felt like she belonged with him, her petite body curving itself to his so perfectly, perhaps (dare he dream it?) even destined to be by his side.

Her eyes fluttered open, and soon he was grinning down at those mesmerizing amber eyes of hers. What a beautiful color really. But no matter what color her eyes were, he would have proclaimed her beautiful.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Misaki heart skipped a beat at the drowsy but deep voice that caressed her ears. The admittedly delightful events of last night came back in a flood and Misaki ducked back into the bed, pulling the covers over her to hide the usual flush. Takumi, however, was having none of that. He dove under the covers and tickled her relentlessly until she was laughing breathlessly at his attacks.

"Really, Takumi, stop that-haha! You're going to get it!" Misaki laughed out as Takumi blew a raspberry against the crook of her neck. Somehow in the tangle of limbs and blankets she had ended up underneath him. Not that it was unpleasant by any means as Takumi's lips conveniently already at her neck began to press soft, heart melting kisses at the tender flesh. "Mmmm," Misaki sighed contentedly. Last night, she hadn't really planned for Takumi to sleep over but still braced herself for a possible awkward morning. This scenario was far better than she had imagined.

"I'll take that as an yes then," Takumi smiled.

Misaki shut down his smirk by bringing his face up and giving him a glorious kiss that brought a warmth down to their toes. He had a slight beard shadow growing on his chin, the golden stubble rubbing a little harshly on his soft skin. Still, his kiss made her heart flutter with those sinful lips moving against hers.

"And a good morning to you, too," Misaki smiled back before pulling him back to kiss her again. If she had morning breath, Takumi didn't seem to care if his small groan of pleasure into her mouth was anything to go by.

The sweet kiss that she had initiated quickly turned into something much more as her hands curled into his tousled hair, wanting him to kiss her deeper. Takumi was accustomed to having morning wood now and then, but with Misaki to accompany him in the mornings, perhaps his morning wood could have something far more treasured than his hand to be pleased with.

Misaki whimpered as she felt his length grow hard as it was pressed up against her stomach. Her breasts rubbed achingly into his chest, wanting some of his attention there. Perhaps she had caught the pervert disease from Takumi after all, with her wanting to do quite naughty things with the man now giving her his utmost attention in trying to make her moan louder.

"Misaki?" A distinctively male voice asked.

In a whirl of blankets and frenzy of limbs, Takumi had regathered the fallen blankets and covered Misaki's bare skin from whoever the male trespasser was. He was not pleased to have his time with her disturbed.

Three pairs of shocked eyes peeked at them from the hall of the apartment. Since the apartment was a studio, there wasn't a separate bedroom, so the pair on the bed were seen quite clearly by the small group of people now gathered in the hall.

"M-mother!" Misaki choked out as her eyes met the surprised face of her mother, the amused expression of Suzuna, and the horrified gaze of Hinata.

* * *

A/N: Hope all of you have been doing well! Thank you all for your endless support and encouragement. Please review, I loved reading all of your reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I own nothing of Maid-Sama. Enjoy!

* * *

"Y-you!" Shintani sputtered as his face turned fifty shades of red.

Suzuna smothered her amused look as she turned her normally blank expression back to her mother and husband. "Come on, let's give them a chance to clean up before we attack them with questions."

"I apologize, dear, we should have knocked first instead of coming in. We'll be waiting outside. Do introduce us to your young man when you're ready." Minako called out to her daughter before walking back out. Suzuna had to drag Shintani out by the arm as he was still too shocked to do much other than stand still.

Misaki buried her head in her arms. Never had she regretted giving her mother and sister keys to her apartment. Of course she hadn't anticipated that they would see her with Takumi in such a compromising situation. Really, she had never mentioned males in her household to her family, as they believed Shintani was the only male she tolerated of their species. What was she to do?

"Should I clean up and leave quietly?" Takumi asked.

"No," Misaki groaned. She had long thought of that situation already. "They're right outside my apartment. If you leave, they'll attack you with a million questions."

Takumi glanced at the windows. How far up were they?

"Don't be stupid," Misaki said, alarmed. "You can't sneak away by climbing out the window onto another floor. That's too dangerous! And that leaves me along to answer all their questions about our um..." Her voice trailed off.

"Relationship?" Takumi filled in for her. "Speaking of which, what exactly is the status of our relationship?"

His gaze was so sharp on her that Misaki couldn't help but squirm. "Well..." Misaki paused. "Erm..." She was struggling to find the words. What exactly were they? They liked each other, obviously (with this thought Misaki gulped), but did that mean they could even have a relationship? He was her boss, after all. This was too much to think at once!

Takumi watched amused as Misaki suddenly banged her head into the wall of her apartment. "Careful, you'll give yourself eternal sleep if you do that. Unless you want me as a prince to wake the sleeping beauty up."

Misaki glared, almost on the verge of throttling him. "This is no time to be joking!"

Takumi just smiled and gently kissed her forehead, ignoring the reproachful glance she threw him. "Just say yes, we are in a relationship that just started recently and that you met me at work. Because to be honest, I don't want this to end at a one night stand. I really do want a relationship with you."

He shut her rambling up with a toe-curling kiss that had her wanting to pull him back down into the sheets. But in the end, she followed along, kicking him into her shower first to clean up because she didn't want her family to know that he lived in the same building.

"Want to shower together? It'll be faster," Takumi had offered.

"Are you wishing for instant death?" Misaki had sweetly answered.

"Ah, my girlfriend is so violent. But I wouldn't have Misa-chan any other way."

Girlfriend, was that was she was? Misaki supposed that she would be now that hey were in a relationship.

Her family walked in again, just as she was in the middle of confused rambling in her mind.

Suzuna turned her head to the bathroom, where the clear sounds of running water could be heard. "Ah, is brother-in-law showering?"

"Never mind that!" Shintani cried. "Who was that, Misaki, and what were you doing with him?"

"I think that would have be very obvious, Shintani, since we've done it ourselves," Suzuna quietly said, wearing her usual deadpan expression as Shintani sputtered, sparing a shy glance at Minako.

Misaki sighed. It was time to get it over with. "He's Usui Takumi. My b-boyfriend, I guess."

"You guess?" Suzuna asked.

"Well, I mean we just started dating." Misaki muttered.

Minako said nothing before heading to the kitchen and putting the groceries she had bought with her.

"Mom!" Misaki called out before following her.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm just making breakfast. The two of you must be famished. I hope Usui-kun likes a traditional Japanese breakfast," Minako mused.

Misaki helped her get a heavy pot from the tall shelf of the cabinet. While the hospital had decreed that her mother had gotten better, Misaki still preferred that her mother did not lift anything heavy.

"Are you mad?" Misaki asked quietly.

"Mad?" Minako raised an eyebrow as she began cracking eggs. "Dear, you've finally gotten out of that shell you've surrounded yourself with. All throughout high school, you've never been a typical teenager and gone out with friends or dated any boys. It's always studying and work for you, even during college." Minako smiled warmly at her. "Usui-kun seems like a good person, especially if he happened to catch your eye. I do hope you two use protection. Also, dear, you have way too much frozen and packaged food. It's a good thing that Shintani brought many vegetables from his grandfather's farm."

"Usui Takumi, huh?" Suzuna said as she carved up some apples. "I remember that name. Didn't he go to Seika High School? He was the one my classmates always liked to gossip over."

"Ah, I remember now, he was the one always making girls cry, wasn't he?" Shintani groused, munching on his fifth rabbit-eared apple slice.

"Shintani, leave some apples for the rest of us," chided Suzuna. "And I recall the girls were only crying because he rejected all their confessions. And to imagine my sister, the Demon President of Seika High, is the one to end up with him. Ah, should I cut up more apples?"

"Did he force you into this? Or make you do weird things?" Shintani, wanting to make sure Misaki was all right. Although he loved Suzuna with all his heart, he had a soft heart for everyone in the Ayuzawa family, especially for his first love.

"No, it was mutual," Misaki answered, smiling slightly at Shintani's concern.

"I still don't trust him yet." Shintani grumped.

"Takumi's done a lot for me. He's a good person." Even if he does do a lot of idiotic things.

"Well, I guess if you say you're dating him, then I suppose he must have changed from his school days. At least he wasn't arrogant then."

Misaki picked up an apple slice before crunching on it quietly. The Usui Takumi back then had more or less stayed out of her way. She remembered him being much less troublesome than the most of the male population in high school, never doing any vulgar things such as playing strip rock-paper-scissors or hiding ecchi magazines in the lockers. The only times she had dealt with him were when she had told him to reject a girl's confession more nicely. But even then she had known that he was already polite in his refusals and the girls would be upset regardless. It would be a shock to their former classmates if they knew that they were dating. What a mismatched pair they were.

They had changed a lot since then, Misaki thought. In the end, Takumi ended up sleeping with females he paid and she ended up servicing males. Would that have continued if they hadn't met each other?

She supposed it was out of the world that she had a male over at her apartment. She had never even told her family about Igarashi Tora, and she was glad that it was at least it was Takumi they had met, even if he was a bit of a perverted alien.

"Ah, you're out of the shower now. I'm Suzuna, Misaki's sister. And now, Misaki, it's time for your shower. You still smell like you did the deed." Suzuna said the last part quietly so only Misaki heard.

Before she knew it, Misaki was being herded into her shower with the door closed before she could say anything. Misaki groaned as she heard voices behind the door and Takumi's voice answering their questions. Curse her family for the most inopportune moment to drop by for a surprise visit. And the smoldering gaze Takumi sent her way when they passed by each other certainly did not help soothe her nerves.

* * *

"When did you meet Misaki?" The lanky brown haired man (if Takumi could call such a male with a boyish face a man) demanded as he devoured a whole plate of fried eggs in what seemed like seconds.

"At the Walker Corporation." Takumi answered.

Hinata sniffled, seemingly finding nothing incriminating in Takumi's answer. Takumi remembered the youth from high school. The one male besides him who wasn't scared of the Demon President then. He briefly recalled how his classmates had gossiped over Hinata following the president around. There had been many bets exchanged over whether Misaki and Hinata would end up together. Thankfully that had not happened and Misaki was free to be with him. Also fortunate was that despite Hinata's concern for Misaki, he appeared to be very much happy with Misaki's sister.

Suzuna handed him a glass of orange juice. "Here you go, brother-in-law."

"Thank you," Usui said politely. He'd rather liked Misaki's sister. She had the same amber eyes and raven black hair as Misaki, but that was where the similarities ended. Whereas Misaki's gaze was often sharp and feisty, Suzuna's were softer but seemed to also hide a hidden edge of strength as well despite the blank expression that he himself would be proud of wearing. Knowing the sister's DNA, Takumi guessed Suzuna could be just as scary as Misaki could be. Besides, he hadn't missed the way she had called him brother-in-law. And he quite liked the sound of that. "Ah here, Ayuzawa-san." Takumi easily held the heavy pan for Misaki's mother as she had struggled to pour out the large omelette onto a plate. He recalled how Misaki had mentioned that her mother had been in and out of hospitals for her illness.

"Thank you, Usui-kun." Minako said with a graceful smile.

Like her daughters, Minako had the signature Ayuzawa hair and amber eyes. Laugh lines and small wrinkles at the corner of her eyes denoted that she smiled often. Elegance and serenity were a natural atmosphere for her, despite her small stature. The illness had taken its toll on her, with a sheen of gray beginning to show in her hair. All in all, the Ayuzawa females were all quite pretty, although he admitted he was biased in calling Misaki the most beautiful out of the three.

"How long have you known Misaki, Usui-kun?" Minako asked.

Takumi did a quick calculation in his head. "I knew her in high school but we didn't interact very much then. But since meeting her at work, around two months?"

"And what do you like about our Misaki?" Hinata asked.

That was an easy question. "I love how hard she works and gives everything she does over 100%. I love her stubbornness, her wit, and her ability to make everyone want to try as hard as she can because she's so motivating to watch. She's unselfish and fearless, able to face everything with courage. I love that she's fair to everyone and that she shows only me the sides that she's embarrassed to show everyone else. She also obviously cares for her family very much." Takumi thought of what Misaki had sacrificed to provide as much as she can for her family. If that wasn't love for family, then what was? He never knew much love from his family, that was for sure.

He glanced around the table laden with plates of food giving off delicious aromas. He couldn't remember the last time he had sat down to eat breakfast with people who weren't his business partners. Certainly, he had never eaten a breakfast with his half-brother and grandfather. As a disgraceful illegitimate child, he was often hidden in another relative's house.

"Ah, Misaki, good, you're on time. Breakfast has just been cooked."

Takumi pulled out a chair for Misaki, who gingerly sat down, wary of what was going on. She cast a questioning glance at Takumi, who looked composed but had a tinge of awkwardness. It seemed like he wasn't quite used to sitting down to eat breakfast with a group of people who treated him as part of the family. As expected since he probably wasn't used to eating with his family.

"Thank you for the food, Ayuzawa-san," Takumi said as her other put a plate of steaming food before each of them.

"Thank you for the food," came the chorus of people gathered around the table.

"Really, though, congratulations on getting hired at your new company!" Shintani cheered.

"You never told us what happened at your previous one. Were the working conditions not favorable?" Her mother asked.

Misaki stiffened slightly, the motion barely perceptible to anyone else. She felt Takumi squeeze her knee underneath the table, trying to comfort her. "No, the Igarashi company wasn't bad, but I guess I didn't feel like I belong. The Walker Corporation seems much more suited to my abilities."

"Ah yes, Usui-kun. You said you work in the same company as Misaki, also in the PR department?" Her mother asked. "Here, dears, have another serving." She refilled both Usui's and Shintani's plates, not noticing that Misaki's fork had paused on its way to her mouth. How would Takumi answer?

"I'm in the Management department. I also worked in the overseas business trip to England and got to know Misaki better there," Takumi answered smoothly.

Misaki sighed innerwardly. A crisis averted for now.

The breakfast continued with her family's light banter and interview of Takumi. It was a relief when the last bite had been eaten and Takumi had been adamant that he wash the dishes in return for the breakfast.

"As I thought, Misaki," her mother said quietly. "A man the opposite of your father is good for you."

* * *

Gerard stared at the photos that he had downloaded from the camera he had found lost in the office a week ago. Something Kanou was the employee's name. He would have been content with simply returning the camera back to the employee he vaguely remembered as a glasses-wearing intern. However, his finger had accidentally pressed against the power button, bringing the camera to life and exposing the last picture taken.

It was a picture taken at the club, where he remembered that Maria had managed to drag Takumi to. Gerard had been pleased that Takumi had consented to going, for perhaps Takumi and Maria could become more receptive to their engagement. But now it was clear why Takumi had gone.

Snapped in a corner of the the photo was Takumi, and in his arms was his employee Ayuzawa Misaki, the pair looking as though they weren't in the midst of a dancing crowd in the club. On Takumi's usual blank face was an expression Gerard had never seen on his half-brother's face. It was clear that Takumi was in love with the woman.

Though Gerard didn't particularly like playing the role of the bag guy, for the sake of the Walker Corporation and his family's reputation, Takumi's dangerous feelings would have to be nipped in the bud before they could bloom much stronger.

* * *

A/N:Oh dear, looks like Kanou's love of photography (mentioned some chapter before chapter ten but I've been waiting months to use his hobby as a plot device lol) might bring our favorite couple harm. Well, as we're hurtling towards the end, I've been working on a new story that's been in my mind for like half a year called _Bloody Rose_. Be on the look out for it for when this story ends! It'll be T-rated most likely, but might be changed to M.

As always, thank you my lovelies! Please review, ya'll are so supportive! So little reviews last time I thought the quality of my chapters were starting to go down. Therefore I promise I will do my best to improve the quality!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

Takumi got on rather well with her family, Misaki had to admit. Well, perhaps not as well with Shintani. The pair always bickered and made snarky comments to each other. Well, at least Takumi did, but Misaki wasn't sure whether sometimes Shintani really understood the teasing insults Takumi said.

In the end, the whole ordeal with her family ended on a much smoother note than she would have thought for a family that had just seen one of their own naked with a stranger. Her mother quite liked Takumi and even asked him to come over to dinner. Misaki did have a small heart attack when her mother wondered if they should meet with Takumi's family. Luckily, Takumi said they were working overseas, which to be fair wasn't a lie.

"I like your family." Takumi simply said.

"Do you?" Misaki smiled. "You can always visit my family again."

Takumi raised his eyebrow, looking at her strangely. He narrowed his eyes at her as though she had grown two horns on top of her head. "That's quite out of character for you."

"Shut up, Usui. You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Oh, so now we're back to Usui?"

"I said shut up already!"

But she still let him hug her to his chest.

* * *

Takumi would be lying if he said that time wasn't the turning point of his life. In fact he thought of life as having two parts, before Misaki and after Misaki.

Of course, Misaki was adamant that Takumi still keep a large distance at work, for which Takumi was inclined to agree with. Most companies tended to disapprove of relationships between the employer and the employee, as the employer might give the employee certain favors and advantages above others.

But Takumi knew Misaki wouldn't be like that. She worked even harder at her job than when she was just an intern, since her nature was to work hard and do things by herself. Privately after a staff meeting, the head of the PR department had even hinted to him that she could be promoted in half a year, a record for most entry-level employees. The PR department head had even suggested that her DNA be tested to see if hard-working genes could be inserted in other workers. To which Takumi (somewhat) jokingly replied that the PR department head should be the first person to be tested on.

So at work Misaki and he would pretend they didn't have a relationship outside of company matters. It was easy enough since it was rare that Misaki and he crossed paths in the company. No one could suspect a thing.

After work ended though, Misaki would bus back to the apartment complex despite his complaints that he could drive her home. He had planned on waiting on a street a couple blocks away from the company building so no one could see her getting into his car. Misaki naturally refused. At least Takumi had managed to convince her to use public transport instead of simply walking back in the dark. No one could guarantee that she wouldn't be attacked again by a previous client of hers or by some other idiotic pervert. (Misaki found that part of his reasoning ironic since he himself was an idiotic pervert and an alien to boot.)

But back in the apartment building, the time was all theirs. There was no more waiting for the day to be over and no more empty nights for both of them. Both of them discovered things had changed quite a bit in their lives.

More and more frequently, Misaki found she no longer thought her apartment as completely bought from dirty money. Now she thought less and less of her days as an escort as a tiny shadowy blip in her past. She'd never admit it to Takumi, but he was able to forget whatever troubles there were. If it was Takumi, she was sure that everything would be all right.

Though he was still a perverted alien, he was still her perverted alien. And perks did come with dating one, such as no more frozen TV dinners in her refrigerator when Takumi was able to whip up five star meals from different cuisines. And she had to admit she didn't mind such times as when Takumi hugged her to his side while he cooked or when he kissed her into oblivion and the next thing they knew they were both naked as the day they were born.

As for Takumi, he was actually eager to go back to the apartment as soon as his work was done. Before his apartment was just a rest stop until the sun was up and he went to work. But now Takumi discovered the joys of being home with someone to enjoy spending time with.

He had also discovered why most couples prefer a bed to a sofa. While his sofa was comfortable enough to sit and to sleep for one tall person such as he, the sofa was much too narrow for more than one person to lie down. He didn't mind it too much because it meant he could hug Misaki as tight as he want or else one of them would fall off the sofa. But Misaki complained and he had to smother his mortification when she said he snored. What resulted was not him buying an actual bed but that they spend more time at her apartment than his.

And the two of them made sure not a single blip of their relationship would be leaked outside. They went shopping for groceries separately. They already went to work separately. They went on private dates in the safety of their apartments.

It was a pity that Takumi couldn't tell the whole wide world that Misaki was his girlfriend. Already he had to control himself from making some of his male employees absolutely miserable at work when a few of them hit on Misaki. Luckily she shut them down fast. And saying that he was already in a relationship would certainly limit the number of females who threw themselves at him from left and right.

All in all, they did everything they could to prevent their relationship being leaked out. It was safe to say that since he was already displeased when Igarashi Tora walked into his office, he was even more displeased when Igarashi opened his mouth to say what he had to say.

"They know."

Takumi paused in the middle of reorganizing his papers. "What do you mean 'They know'? And why the hell are you in my office without making an appointment?"

Igarashi ignored him and sat casually in the chair in front of Takumi's desk. "They as in your family. No doubt they'll be coming for you and Ayuzawa."

Now Igarashi had his attention. Takumi watched Tora carefully. "How do you know this? And why do you care enough to warn me beforehand?"

Igarashi gave him a bitter smile. "Because it's the same as what my family did. Contrary to what I must seem to you, I did love Misaki. I'd be lying right now if I said I didn't love her anymore. And I did warn you before, not to get involved with Misaki. Your family will force you to choose between everything you have in your life and Misaki."

Takumi glanced down at Igarashi's hand where his engagement ring lay sparkling. From the gossip circles, that ring had appeared shortly after the scandal between Igarashi and Misaki had happened.

His cellphone rang, the screen lighting up to show it was Gerard calling. Now slightly uneasy, Takumi took the call.

* * *

Misaki glanced at the clock. It was already 9. Usually Takumi would have rung two or three hours ago. She thought of texting a while ago to check if he was coming for a visit but ultimately thought against it. After all, it wasn't like she was used to him coming over or whatever. They didn't spend every night together since he still had the occasional business meeting and trip.

It wasn't like tonight was anything special either. She had attempted to cook on her own (attempt was the keyword here) and the result was actually pretty decent. While her omurice didn't look as pretty as the ones Takumi made, it at least tasted like omurice, if a bit bland. A little extra salt could fix that. She had learned much under Takumi's tutelage. Misaki could almost see the expression Takumi would make when he realized that not only she had actually cooked a meal fit for a human to eat but she also hadn't burn down the kitchen.

 _Ding-Dong!_

Misaki hurried to the door and flung it open. "Hey guess what Takumi! I-"

Maria stood at the open doorway and gave her a lopsided smile. Though she smiled, the tight expression in her eyes made Misaki wary. "Hello Ayuzawa-san. Sorry to disappoint you, but we need to talk. May I come in?"

* * *

A/N: I know. I lied. I was going to post Bloody Rose after this was finished but I got too excited and posted it. I will post later chapters of Bloody Rose when this story is finished. And it is getting to the end! T.T Over half a year of writing! Thank you all for sticking by me c:


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I own nothing of Maid-Sama. Enjoy!

* * *

Takumi's fingers itched to drum impatiently against the table. But any expression of annoyance or impatience would not tip the scales in his favor. It would be a sign of weakness, that his family had the upper hand over him.

He had been summoned back to England. Summoned, demanded, ordered. No matter what verb one used, it was apparent that his family was holding the strings and he was just a mere puppet. Now he was just waiting for the Duke to arrive to the meeting room and give the final verdict.

In all honesty, besides the phone call from Gerard that summoned him to England, there was little information of what would befall him and Misaki. He hadn't met any of his family members since the moment he arrived and not even Gerard's loyal puppy, Cedric, was able to be seen.

Takumi did note that there seemed to be extra security guards around the castle. They had taken his phone and laptop away from him. With the large of security guards, it looked as though they were trying to keep the castle from being attacked.

Or they were trying to keep someone in.

Giving up his seat by the meeting table, Takumi walked to the window to gaze at the view. He was high up in one of the castle towers, which afforded him a lovely view of the castle grounds. The snow had melted, and the glistening waters of the pond where Misaki and Maria had fallen shone brightly in the sun. It was a lovely spring day. Still, there seemed to be a hint of foreboding in the air, as though rain was just waiting to pounce on the unfortunate who was tricked by the sunshine and forgot to bring an umbrella. He could see the grey clouds accumulating in the horizon.

The door opened and in walked Gerard and his grandfather followed by their entourage of butlers.

"You may sit, Takumi," Gerard said, gesturing to the chair Takumi had just left.

Takumi stayed standing by the window. Gerard didn't comment either as he and his grandfather sat around the meeting table themselves.

Cedric poured the Duke and Gerard a cup of tea. Takumi waited for Gerard to add milk and sugar. If Gerard was testing his patience, then Takumi would have to play along for now.

"I'm sure you know what we're here for." Gerard said at last. He tossed a few photos onto the table. Even from his position by the window Takumi could see that Misaki and he were captured perfectly in an embrace. Takumi briefly wondered how he gotten those pictures. A paparazzi member at the club? "I think it goes without saying that this will have to end, Takumi."

"And it goes without saying that I refuse," Takumi smoothly replied. His grandfather's woolly eyebrow twitched in anger but remained quiet.

Gerard put down a file on the table titled "Ayuzawa Misaki."

"I've done background info on her. Impressive run of events I must say. You both went to high school together but nothing came up to say you were anything more than mere acquaintances. Both of you went top to top for grades, and she graduated from a prestigious university on scholarship. She's even bolstering good publicity for our company, and I hear her managers give top reviews of her. If that was just the case, then the Walker family might have looked more favorably on your relationship." Gerard stared straight at Takumi, who lifted his own steady emerald gaze in return. "But I see Miss Ayuzawa seems to have a taste for wealthy bachelors."

Another photo joined the table, this time of Misaki and Igarashi holding hands. Just seeing Misaki being touched by some male other than him made his blood boil, and it was with Igarashi no less.

"Then it appears she couldn't find a job that paid decently well to finance her mother's hospital treatments. And found work as, well, an escort. Which means she's gone far too much to be a suitable partner for you."

Takumi gazed coldly back. "And yet before she had to turn to other means to pay for her mother's expenses, the Igarashi family still blacklisted her from finding a well-paying job. Even then her resume was impeccable. It seems to me that even if she hadn't had to sell her body, you'd order me to end my relationship with her. If that's the case, then I'll remind you that I have had my indiscretions with other women as well. From your view, I should be no better than her."

Gerard shrugged. "Unfortunately, your standing is different. You're a Walker, a member of the most influential family in both England and Japan. Not to mention some of the other countries we're expanding to."

"I don't ever recall being accepted into the Walker family. I was shuffled through relative to relative's home, and then only when I became useful did I 'become' a member of the Walker family. Even being the CEO of my company was through hard work, not some handout you gave me."

The Duke, who had been largely silent, suddenly banged his cane on the ground. "Impertinent boy! You're lucky we didn't leave you in an orphanage and have you fend for yourself!"

"I've always fended for myself, _Grandfather_." Takumi said the last word mockingly. "Since you pretended I didn't exist for most of my life. And now I've found someone I want to protect. So I'm not just fending for myself as you say, but I'll be defending Misaki as well."

Gerard's eyes widened as he was hit with realization. "Huh. You actually care for her."

"More than just that. I love Ayuzawa Misaki. So do what you want, but I will not be ending my relationship with her."

"Like hell you're not! That woman is just using you for your wealth! Just like that father of yours did with Patricia!" The Duke roared. His butler tried to calm him down, but the Duke waved him off angrily. "If you had nothing, just watch and see what this girl does. The moment you have nothing, she would leave you."

"I don't think so." Takumi said. And he meant every word with confidence. "Misaki isn't that kind of woman. You've already seen her give every effort to the company, and she even saved Maria without a thought for her own safety."

"Takumi, look. I think you're mistaking lust for love." Gerard interjected. He cast a worried look at the Duke, who could barely hold in his boiling fury.

"I think I can distinguish between what my heart and my loins want."

"Fine." The Duke said suddenly. "Do as you want. But you will no longer be a part of this family. You will be fired from your job as CEO. You will have nothing. No inheritance, no private jet, nothing." The Duke's hard green eyes, so much like Takumi's and Gerard's, challenged Takumi to make his choice. The small smile at his lips hinted that what choice he expected Takumi to make.

"Okay." Takumi agreed. His reply stunned the room into silence. Even the normally stoic Cedric had a surprised look on his face. "Then, if we're done here, I'm going back to Japan."

"The hell you are!" The Duke roared again, thumping his cane. "You do that, go ahead! I'm sure the girl's family hasn't known what she's done. The moment you step out of this castle, the girl's family will be notified of what she's done. Her life will be ruined, though that gold digger deserves it. Is that what you want? Do you want that on your conscious?"

Takumi's eyes burned back with resentment. "Is that what you want, Grandfather? Is that what you truly think of people who may not be as wealthy or nobility like you? So this is your true nature. When something doesn't go your way, you throw a tantrum and try to ruin the lives of those who won't do what you want. Well, the world isn't like that. Not everything goes your way. I'm sure you probably destroyed Mother's life that way. And is that why I haven't been able to find my father? Because you've ruined his life or threatened him so I could never find him?"

"You're the one who destroyed Patricia! She died the moment you were born!"

"And she'd still be alive today if you didn't force her to marry someone she didn't want to." Takumi spat out. He took a deep breath and relaxed his hands. When he had clenched his hands into fists, he didn't know. "And even if you did inform her family, her family is different than us." He recalled how accepting her family was, curious but inviting of the man whom they had found naked with Misaki. "I'm sure they would be disappointed and saddened that she had to lower herself to do so much for her family. But they would never be disappointed with Misaki herself. Because that's the type of warm and loving family they are and the type of family I wish I had."

"Then perhaps you should be like that whore of yours and be sacrificial to your family!"

Takumi suddenly punched the window open, the glass shattering into hundreds of glittering shards. His hand bled from where a few shards had cut him, but he didn't care about the dripping blood. "Misaki is not a whore," he said in a low voice that barely concealed his rage. "Nor is she a gold digger. It's ironic that even though she was an escort, she has the most pure heart out of any of us. And asking me to sacrifice for my family? I don't recall having a family. I do recall having to bend over backwards to every whim of yours. I brought up a sinking branch of the Walker Corporation. I've had to attend every foul event of yours to network and spread the influence of the Walker name. I dealt with your meddling into my life. Now the Walker name is the most influential name in the business world. And you want me to sacrifice more?" He laughed incredulously. "Really, how rich of you."

Takumi pushed out the remaining glass shards that clung to the window. "Do what you want, Grandfather. Try to ruin our lives, and you'll find out you're just destroying yours. In the end you're just a bitter old man."

"You're insane," Grandfather seethed. "You won't be able to go back to Japan and see that chit again!" Security guards filed into the room, their muscles tensed in preparation to catch Takumi.

"Now, let's calm down, please. Takumi, you're hurt. We'll be able to talk this out after we treat your hand?" Gerard said.

"As if I'd let myself be a prisoner." With that, Takumi threw himself hurtling out of the window.

* * *

Tora stared at the golden haired man who hauled himself up from the ladder into the helicopter with the gracefulness of a cat. "I thought we agreed I would pick you up from the balcony. Instead you jump from a window eighty feet up from the ground and land on the fucking helicopter ladder. Which, by the way, nearly capsized us in the air. What do you think would happen if you had missed the ladder and landed ker-splat on the ground? What would Misaki do then without you?"

Usui calmly sat down on the seat opposite him. "There is no way I would die by such a stupid means like that when Misaki is waiting for me."

Tora nodded to Maki, who got out a first aid kit and started treating Usui's hand. "I take it negotiations didn't go well."

Usui's face flashed with anger. "Negotiation was over the moment they threatened Misaki."

Tora shook his head. "Hmmph. Your family works fast. By the time we get to the airport, I'm sure they'll have done everything in their power to stop you from getting a flight to Japan. And you probably left your passport in your room when you stupidly jumped out the window." With his uninjured hand, Takumi revealed his passport in his suit pocket. "Of course, you had your passport with you. How naive of me to assume you didn't. Oh, just to let you know, I saw your private jet being confiscated when I landed in England."

"Well, it's a good thing that someone here owes a debt to Misaki and can give me a lift to Japan in his private jet."

* * *

Grandfather roared but the damage was done. The whir of the helicopter blades beating the air had disappeared. They were all so distracted by the argument, they hadn't even hear the helicopter approach.

Takumi was long gone.

Gerard could only stand at the window where Takumi had jumped out of. Quietly, he begun to chuckle. Takumi had stayed three steps ahead of everyone as usual, including him. Cedric had told him that there was little Takumi had brought with him to the castle. Not even his passport was in his bedroom, which made Gerard assume the passport would be on Takumi. Which meant he had planned it from the start, and in such short time from the moment he had made that phone call to Takumi.

Such intelligence would be wasted on him. Takumi would have been a great heir of the Walker family.

He himself had no ill against the Ayuzawa woman. What Takumi said made sense. The woman was indeed commendable for sacrificing herself for her family. Gerard would have done the same for his, though he probably couldn't lower himself to that extent. He did resent Takumi for having the choice to free himself from the clutches of the Walker name. Gerard would never be able to escape the sometimes constricting life of being an English peer.

"Good luck, brother. You'll need it." He whispered.

The dark clouds that started to gather in the skies were already beginning to dissipate.

* * *

Misaki stared at the waning sun from the rooftop of the apartment complex. Normally a resident wouldn't have the access to come here. But last week Takumi had brought her up with him for a night time picnic date and given her the access code. Their building being taller than the surrounding buildings afforded them the ability to be hidden from the prying eye, giving them a rare chance to have a date outside their apartment.

It was the second night since Takumi had left for England and Maria had showed up on her doorstep. The moment Misaki had seen Maria, she knew that the Walker family knew of their illicit relationship. The only question she had that night was what they were going to do about it. Not even Maria could answer that unfortunately.

She hadn't been surprised when Maria had told the company was going to fire her for having an inappropriate work relationship, an order that Maria assured her didn't come from Takumi but from the powers above him. She was at least grateful that Maria telling her ahead of time had given her enough time to submit a resignation form, an action that surprised her PR department. Kanou and Yukimura had begged her to tell them the reason, but she could only shake her head sadly in return.

She should have been angry, despairing, bitter and resenting the world like the time she was let go from the Igarashi company. Once again, she had nothing. She was probably being blacklisted again, and the Walker family had more influence than the Igarashis.

But Misaki felt only numb to the world. Whereas the feelings after ending her relationship with Tora brought only frustration and anger, thinking of ending her relationship with Takumi brought a sense of fear. The fear that she would lose the one she was in love with. She might have loved Tora then, but she was definitely in love with Takumi.

And that made all the difference. She wouldn't be worried this time, she told herself. She would be strong. It was Takumi after all.

The one inkling of worry was that she couldn't get in touch with Takumi by phone. She had ended up sending an e-mail which went unanswered even by now.

"I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to punch him so hard he won't get up in two weeks." Misaki muttered into the empty air. Or so she thought.

"So does that mean I should definitely stay away from you then?"

Misaki whirled around. Behind her stood Takumi with a bouquet of red roses. Underneath his eyes were dark shadows and he had a slight golden five o'clock shadow. But he was still there in the flesh. Misaki felt her mouth open and then close.

Takumi walked forward but before reaching Misaki, she had already hurled herself into his wide open arms, making him drop his bouquet on the ground.

Misaki buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent that had become so familiar to her that she had resorted the past couple of nights to hugging her pillow to smell the scent he left behind. His arms clasped around her firmly, the warmth finally reassuring her that he was here in front of her and not a mirage or hallucination that she had made up in her mind because she was missing him.

"You idiot!" She said, her voice muffled because her face was smashed against his chest. "You could have called or let me know of what was going on!"

"I know, I'm sorry. They took my phone and blocked my access to any form of communication device."

"You could have asked Tora to borrow his phone." But Misaki knew that her pent up frustration was already melting the moment she was in his arms again where it felt like she belonged.

Takumi ruffled her hair and held her tighter. "And let him know your new phone number? As if I'd give him the chance. But I got here as fast as I could."

"You're an idiot. Maria told me what you were going to do. You gave up everything."

Takumi cupped her chin and lifted her face until she was staring in his eyes. The honesty and sincerity in those green eyes bore straight to her soul. "Not everything. I have you." His hand caressed her skin. "I'm sorry you did have to lose your job again."

"It's not as harsh as being fired from being CEO of a prospering company."

Takumi shrugged. "I'm not out of a living yet. I made backup plans a long time ago. This apartment building? Not under contract with the company. Bought it with my own hard work, so there's income from that. My grandfather can try, but he can't do anything significant to this building."

"Maybe you can be the chef at a restaurant as well. I have a little money saved up, and I thought about opening a restaurant up." Misaki had also thought about inviting the girls from Manager Satsuki's place to work at the restaurant.

"As long as you're not cooking, I'm sure whatever you do will benefit. Ow!" Takumi sent her a pout as he rubbed the side of his arm where Misaki had punched him.

"I did say I would punch you the moment you got back, didn't I?"

But Misaki looped her arms around the back of his neck and brought her lips to his. Eagerly they kissed, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. Not breaking their kiss, Takumi gripped her upper thighs, causing her to jump and wrap her legs around his hips. One of Takumi's arms latched securely around her waist to prevent her from falling. The other skimmed her back, the touch penetrating her thin blouse and sending shivers down her spine. Takumi groaned when she pressed herself more closely, feeling how her breasts rubbed against him.

"You're not leaving me again without contacting me directly, got that?" Misaki breathlessly said the moment she had to let go for air.

"Why would I leave the woman I love?"

"You're an idiot. But I love you too."

And then he bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

Tora sat in his limo, going further and further away from the apartment complex where he had dropped Usui off. He tried to hide it well during the helicopter, plane and limo ride, but both he and Usui knew that Tora resented him.

"Do you regret helping them?" The platinum blonde female said. She was sitting next to him, clutching the envelope of money he had just given her.

Tora turned his cold golden eyes to her. "If I did, I never would have sent you to him. I never meant for her to be an escort. I thought she would have found some small job like a waitress or librarian. I didn't know her mother was sick then."

The platinum blonde merely shrugged as though she didn't care. The world of the rich was just a means for her to get paid lucrative amounts of money. And she even got to enjoy the pleasurable company of rich young bachelors, though none would be quite as good as Usui Takumi. He treated his women far better than most. Certainly far better than the Igarashi heir before her.

Tora poured himself a shot of bourbon, trying to rid himself from his dark tumultuous thoughts. Usui and he were nearly the same in almost every way. They had equal amounts of wealth, handsome looks and charisma. But Misaki still chose Usui. She had given the parts of herself to Usui that she had never given to Tora. And Tora knew exactly why.

Usui had easily chosen Misaki and her world over wealth and power. Tora had bent down to the pressure his father's wishes. He was scared of losing what he thought was everything; his inheritance, his livelihood, and the power to influence others.

The moment he had met Misaki, he had known she was someone different. Someone who didn't care for his money or looks and saw past his facade, unlike the platinum blonde sitting opposite him.

But he had long known he would never be the perfect fit for Misaki.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a wrap. Thank you all for sticking through all this! Hmm, as to how many more chapters to go? I honestly have no idea. I know I'll put in at least one bonus scene (I believe one reviewer wanted a shower scene ^.^), but not more than two or three. Bloody Rose will be updated before the bonus scene though. See you bonus scene or story, my lovelies!

mini-update: Also, as soon as I updated this story, I lost a follower. Lol, owwies for me!

mini-update 7/2/17: For those of you who are wondering, yes this story is complete. When I will update the bonus scene, it will not be too soon unfortunately but it won't take absurdedly long like a month, so rest assured. I am only human and my creative juices only run so far! I will be putting most of my efforts in Bloody Rose.


	28. Chapter 28 (Epilogue)

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

 _2 years later_

Takumi watched from the doorway as Misaki typed furiously on her computer. As she paused to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face, something glinted on her finger in the lamplight.

"Working late again? You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

Misaki looked up as he walked and sat on her desk. "It's for the restaurant's sake that I have to work hard, you know." Despite her scowl, there was a softness in her eyes as she laced her fingers with his. She took a deep whiff of the air as he leaned close and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Mmmm, you smell like pastries. What did you bake?"

"Croissants, eclairs, mousse cake..." His voice trailed off as he bent down to whisper lovingly into her ear. "But none tasted as sweet as Misaki does. Especially when she opens her legs-"

 _Smack!_ Misaki thumped him directly on his chest with the free hand currently not trapped in his, her whole face flushing furiously. "You. Are. A dead man, Usui Takumi. A dead man, you hear me?"

Takumi chuckled, bringing their still connected hands to his lips and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss. "I don't hear you complaining of that when we're doing the you-know-what. Which reminds me, we're finally alone, Misaki."

She scowled. "You better not say those things when my family's here."

"It's fine, isn't it? We're in our apartment. Although does this mean you wouldn't also mind doing it in our office when we're alone?"

He had to chuckle when she groaned and laid her forehead on the desk. "Remind me why I agreed to share an office with you?"

"Because of my deliriously handsome looks, dashing personality, oh, and the fact that you can't seem to keep your hands off me?"

"Idiot, you're the one who held my hand first."

"I don't see you complaining." Takumi slid off the desk and tried to tug her off of her chair. "Come on. Your family's been staying with us for _aaages_. Not that I don't mind, but I don't want a repeat incident like _that again..."_

Both he and Misaki shuddered, reminiscing how her family had walked into them. Twice. The first time was of course when they were fully naked. At least they were still clothed the second time, but it was still scarring for all the parties involved for the family to see Misaki laying flat on the desk and Takumi's hand up her skirt. Both of them barely survived the trauma from that time, with Suzuna still teasing Misaki every time the sisters met up.

"Misaki," Takumi nearly whined. Misaki didn't seem to realize it half the time, but she looked particularly ravishing at times like this when she wore his large button up shirt and short shorts. The shirt was so long that it covered her shorts but somehow seemed to lengthen those legs he loved to worship in their private time.

It was all too easy to push up the long sleeves and start slowly kissing from the back of her hand, to her wrist, and then gently up the length of her slender arm. Never breaking eye contact, he peppered her soft skin with deliberate slow kisses. He could barely keep the grin off his face when her eyes were darkening in lust and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Misaki," he murmured again. This time he bent his form down to kiss along the edge of her jawline and then down the smooth curve of her neck. His fingers were already nimbly unbuttoning the third button of her (well, technically his) shirt when she curled her fingers in his hair to urge him to kiss her at her lips. Soon the large shirt fell open, and Misaki shrugged it off.

"You're really insatiable, you know that? You're much too good at seduction for your own good." Misaki laughed, allowing him to tug her to the bathroom. "Wait, aren't we going to the bedroom?"

Soon after Takumi had relinquished the control of his company, they had moved into an one bedroom apartment together. The convenience of having a bedroom versus a studio meant no more awkward situations of guests walking in at an inopportune time such as this. Although now her family made sure to let the couple know of any visits beforehand.

"I was working in the kitchen all day. I'm sweaty."

"We're going to be sweaty anyways..."

"Then we'll just take another shower."

Misaki snorted but couldn't help but grin anyways. "Oh, hold on." She carefully slipped the engagement ring off of her finger and placed it on a box on the bathroom counter where it wouldn't be lost or damaged in the shower. She turned back to Takumi, who was currently in the middle of untying his tie. "Now, where were we again?"

"Helping me take off my clothes?"

Takumi took her back into his embrace, where she promptly tugged on his tie to bend his head down and kiss him. While he looked positively handsome in casual clothes, she liked that well-fitting suits clung to his lean and muscled physique like a second skin. She could feel the warmth and the power of his muscles underneath his white shirt as her palms slid themselves up from his lower abdomen to his shoulders. And his ties were such useful tools in allowing her to tug his head down to a height suitable for kissing comfortably. And sometimes, the tie ended up being bound around either his or her wrists...

Meanwhile, their heads were angled, allowing every millimeter of their lips to feel each other. He had gotten so used to kissing her that he could memorize every sensation as her velvety lips brushed against his. Teasingly, she nibbled on his bottom lips, eliciting a soft growl from him. A firm nudge of his hips against hers reminded her just how much her teasing had aroused him. And all this from just simple kissing.

Lips locked but hands free, he deftly unhooked the back of her bra at the same time she unbuttoned the last button of his shirt. The bra went swiftly up and over her head while Takumi let his shirt fall into a crumple of cloth on the floor.

The rest of their clothing quickly followed suit. Takumi's usually graceful hands fumbled to open the glass door of the shower as he was distracted by Misaki's unexpected jump in his arms. The hot water blasted onto Takumi's bare back as he opened the faucet. Water ran down into his eyes but he was far too pleasantly assaulted by Misaki wrapping her legs around his waist. He was so tempted to take her right then and there as she teasingly ground her core against his hard cock as it was trapped against their bodies. But that would take the fun out much too early.

"Mmmm," Misaki practically purred as Takumi wrapped one arm around her waist to steady their balance and the other hand went to firmly cusp her right breast. His thumb gently circled around her nipple and a moan was stifled as their lips met again.

"Pass me the soap," he said when they broke their lips for air. She obliged, then dropped her legs from his waist. Gently, he pressed their chests together, groaning at the feeling of her soft breasts rubbing against his chest as she looped her arms around his neck. Misaki made it her duty to distract him by kissing his collarbone while he tried to focus on swiping the soap across her back. He slowed his movements as he soaped her lower waist, giving her two plump butt cheeks a firm squeeze. He squatted down until he was eye-level with her stomach as he begun to lather her legs.

Misaki unintentionally widened her legs as he begun massaging her legs upwards. The steam from the hot water was building up, fogging the shower's tiled walls and glass door. But the hot atmosphere was nowhere in comparison to Takumi's hot tongue as he started kissing his way up her stomach to her breasts.

Done lathering her back, Takumi beckoned her to follow. One of the nice amenities to their large shower was a comfortable wooden seat. He sat down first, letting the coolness of the tile contrast against the hotness of his skin. He opened his legs and Misaki sat down in between, her bare back meeting his chest. Pecking her on the cheek first, he let the soap now lather her front chest, deliberately massaging her wet and slippery skin until the soap became a bubbly foam.

They didn't speak a single word but simply enjoyed each other's presence beside them. It had been a long two years since they had left the Walker company. Now they had established a restaurant where Takumi was allowed to finally enjoy employing his culinary skills and Misaki could use her publicity skills to launch the restaurant into the market. Most of all, she was happy that the prices of the meals varied so anyone with any salary could enjoy to their fullest. No one would be excluded. It was also only a year ago that their restaurant became quite famous that reservations had to be booked weeks in advance, although the restaurant was not just famous because of the exquisite meals but also because every customer wanted to catch a glimpse of the woman that captured the infamous bachelor Usui Takumi's heart. Indeed, Takumi had shocked the business and socialite world from stepping down from his position as a CEO to become a new restaurant owner and then to announce his engagement a year later. Many had no faith that neither the restaurant nor the engagement would survive, but both had thrived.

"Misaki...don't fall asleep on me now." Takumi whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm, it felt too good." Misaki murmured. While the restaurant flourished, it was all due to both their hard work and determination. But working the restaurant costed a large share of her energy, and their antics in bed costed the remaining part. Takumi's massage of her chest was all too soothing that she had nearly nodded off. "Shall I clean you?" She asked. If she didn't move her limbs or some other physical action, Takumi would be doomed to carry her sleeping form to bed without making love.

Takumi handed her the bar of soap and stood up so she could easily lather him. He leaned his chin on the top of her head, her wet dark hair tickling his chin somewhat. Closing his eyes, he let the soothing sensation of the soap and her hands wash over him as they first skimmed the wide expanse of his shoulders, then his back and then his torso. She hummed as she lathered him thoroughly, making sure to soap every crevice and line of his muscles.

"I love you, you know that?" He murmured. She blushed furiously but couldn't keep her smile off her face. Takumi bent down a little lower so his nose bumped against hers. "So cute."

"Silly alien. I love you, too." Taking advantage of their position, she tiptoed just a bit so she could reach his lips. "I'm done soaping you. Rinsing time. Hey-" Misaki sputtered as he pulled her directly under the shower head. Within moments, the bubbles and foam washed off both of them, leaving a squeaky clean Takumi and a Misaki whose scowl was not quite hidden under the wet ribbons of hair that cascaded over her face. "You jerk."

"Punishment?" Takumi's eyes were alight with mischief.

Misaki snorted. "You pervert. Trust society to make 'punishment' something enjoyable." She stepped around him and went back to sit on the wooden seat.

Takumi let himself be guided until his hips were level with her mouth. Seeing her lick her soft lips and her bright eyes on his had an immediate effect on him with his blood surging to the one erect muscle that held both their attention. "This...doesn't seem like punishment." His eyes fluttered close and he had to lean forward slightly to brace his hands against the wall opposite him once her lips opened to take his member in.

She mumbled a response that was muffled by his cock in her mouth. The vibrations from her throat sent a flurry of sensations from his cock to the rest of his body. Her hands gently smoothed his lower backside and then went down lower to teasingly squeeze his butt cheeks like he had done earlier with hers.

Takumi reached down to curl his hands in her hair when she knocked his hands away. "No touching. If you can't resist coming or touching for the next fifteen minutes, then everything stops immediately."

He pouted but Misaki resumed her blowjob leaving him no time to protest. Takumi had to resist using his strongest self-control, like the many other times he had to do so, letting himself climax there. No one really did make him feel so complete like Misaki did. Her hands and her mouth were far too talented for her own good, but at least he had the satisfaction of being the sole recipient of her efforts. All he could do right now was to ball his hands into fists onto the walls, desperately wishing that he could grip onto something stable.

Currently, her hands gently cupped his balls, not allowing them to lose their share in pleasure. Water wasn't the greatest lubricant, so Misaki took extra care in massaging. She let go of his cock to take a needed deep breath before taking in his cock in one swoop. Takumi groaned as he felt himself all the way in her mouth. Her tongue worked devilish actions inside her mouth, licking him into oblivion.

Some of the longest minutes ticked by in Takumi's life. He had thought the first time Misaki had done this was hard to resist, but every time seemed to be harder than the last. Either his self-control was deteriorating or her skills were getting much better practicing on him.

"Wait...Misaki...," he gasped out. "There's no clock to tell how much time has passed."

She mumbled something in reply but largely ignored what he said. Taking matters into his own hands, Takumi hauled her up and somewhat roughly pushed her against the tiled wall. She had been driving him crazy and he was all too eager to show her how much he wanted to be inside her. She gasped as his hand came between her legs and stroked her firmly, showing her his promise of all the pleasures he would give her. He hastily shut off the water as his hands never stopped their movements in making her squirm.

"Okay, that's it. Bed. Now." Takumi blew onto a spot on her neck where he had discovered her to be particularly sensitive. "I'm going to make sure you're not going to sleep all night."

* * *

A/N: Anyone want Part 2 or nah?

Also shout out to all the readers whose first language isn't English. Never realized how much my writings would be read by so many people, so I am very grateful to you all for the support. Loves you all and see ya'll soon!


	29. The Author's Thoughts

A/N: Hello all, I'm sure all of you are patiently waiting for part 2. I believe that part 2 won't be coming out for a while for 1) this story is pretty much completed and less is usually more 2) I'm worried that I'll exhaust my creative juices 3) I'll be spending what time I have for my other two stories, Bloody Rose and Crime of Passion. If you are looking for another M-rated Maid-Sama story, I sincerely suggest you check out Crime of Passion if you haven't already. Not to toot my own horn but I promise it'll be a worthwhile, intriguing, as well as ~ahem~ a naughty read during your wait for part 2. Thanks for your understanding and hope to see ya'll read my next stories!

(Please don't curse me if you are disappointed that this was not a chapter update~ T.T This author has only so much time on her hands even if it's summer and cursing would make anyone feel less motivated. Also to that one anonymous cuss after I put up this note lol, I just said not to cuss me. Maybe because of that I won't update part 2 at all *inserts evil laugh :P Thanks for almost ruining it for everyone else?)


	30. Chapter 29 (Epilogue 1-5)

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

To say the Usui household was normal would be a wrong statement indeed. Combined with the Walker blood, the Usuis were probably the most exciting family in Japan. So exciting that Cedric wasn't sure whether he loved or despised his job at times. Naturally, of course, he had nothing but the best respect and admiration for his master, Gerard. And all too natural as just a mere human, he couldn't help but feel resigned whenever Gerard had him interact with the Usuis.

Currently he was sent all the way from his master's place in Britain to Japan in the middle of winter to personally deliver a Christmas present to the Usuis. Wearing a ninja suit.

With a Santa hat.

Again.

Cedric was sure that the present could have been sent through mail with the speediest service at barely the monetary cost and time it took him to fly to Japan. Yet, he knew his master's tendencies to tease him all too well. He was currently seeing those same teasing tendencies in his master's half-brother as he stood in front of the open door to the Usuis' apartment.

"Come on, now, just one more bite?" Takumi coaxed to his very pregnant wife. Her belly was large at eight and a half months, the curve covered by the maternity knit she wore.

"Takumi, you're just going to get me more fat!" His wife wailed. Misaki's face was a bit plumper than Cedric had seen last time, but she had a glow to her face that couldn't betray her happiness. She looked hopefully at the spoonful of Christmas pudding offered by Takumi but shook her head.

"Come on, let's get you nice and fattened up just like a cute little piggie," he cooed. He ignored Misaki's demonic glare, waving the spoon in front of her.

Suddenly, her face paled. "I don't think the baby wants Christmas pudding anymore. I might puke again." She hauled over a trash can nearby, in preparation for whatever may come out of her stomach.

"Then perhaps Cedric would want the Christmas pudding?" Takumi offered the spoon to Cedric, putting the spoon just millimeters away from his mouth. Takumi blew the tantalizing scent of the freshly made pudding towards Cedric, whose stomach growled at the delightful aroma.

"...No...thanks." Cedric said shortly. Yes indeed, Takumi was all too much like Gerard, with the same playful glint in their green eyes. "I'm just here to give Gerard-sama's gift."

Takumi raised one golden eyebrow as he received the gift. "You didn't have to go all the way here to hand me the present. I'm sure you could have sent it by mail."

"..."

While Takumi and his grandfather were still on the outs, as one would say, there was a sort of an amicable relationship between the half-brothers. Despite the two men being quite grown-up, there was still something childish about their antics and pranks the two played on each other.

Misaki came over holding her belly. "Oh, hello, Cedric. Would you like to come in?"

"No, that is alright. I'll take my leave now." Cedric bowed and was prepared to leave, but not before a hand from Takumi stopped him.

Somehow, a dark aura was emitting from Takumi, the long strands of his golden hair hiding most of the facial expression on his face. He had opened the box and was staring at the contents. Distastefully, he pulled out one leopard and one zebra print underwear meant for men. "The note says the leopard print is for you, Cedric."

The orange and black underwear was flung towards Cedric's face who easily caught it as a reflex. As he caught it, he wanted to drop the thing immediately. _Gerard-sama, please..._ he thought frantically.

Takumi choked back a laugh. "I suppose this is for you, Misaki." He pulled out a lacy black underwear set, complete with frilly apron and white headdress attached.

"What? No way in hell am I wearing that!" Misaki's face flushed as she tried to back away from the offending lingerie. In her current state, she only waddled away as fast as she could.

"Hmm? I guess he thought of sending you that when he walked in on us-" Takumi caught Misaki's baleful glare and remembered just in time that Cedric was still in the room. "But I don't think I'd look very good in this. Unless Cedric...?"

"No. Way. In. Hell," the aforementioned person seethed.

"Then, come on, Misaki dear. You can wear it after the baby comes as a congratulations. I think you'd look absolutely darling in it."

"Idiot Usui! If you think in hell that I'm going to-" Once again Misaki's face paled.

Everyone looked down at the floor where a gust of water had begun forming a puddle underneath Misaki.

"The baby's coming-oh!" Misaki bent half-way forward from the contractions. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck!"

About six hours later, Usui Sara was born. Gerard stood some distance from the new parents to give them privacy. He had been obliged to drive the couple to the hospital because Misaki was gripping Takumi's hands too hard for him to drive. Then he had received orders from Gerard to give him updates on the baby's status. So at the hospital he stayed, listening to Misaki's cursing at Takumi for him to never touch her again and enduring the laughing gazes of nurses, doctors, and patients alike who stared at his strange garb of ninja cosplay and Santa hat. For the whole six hours.

Even from his position far from the couple's bed, he could see that Sara had more of Takumi's looks, although personality would have to be discovered later. Golden curls adorned the baby's head, and Cedric sensed that if the baby opened her eyes, they would be a brilliant shade of green. Although it had been a long time since Cedric had seen the former matriarch of the Walker family, Sara was almost the spitting image of Patricia Walker.

"Do you want to hold her for a bit, Cedric?" Takumi said. He was a proud parent, despite his hair and clothes being mussed in the process of Misaki's childbirth. Smiling over Cedric's protests, Misaki gently passed the baby into Cedric's arms. Happiness shone through her exhaustion.

As he cradled the newborn, Sara's face crinkled. Suddenly, everyone in the room had their noses crinkled. Sara opened her mouth and began wailing in a voice that Cedric was sure would be far too loud to be for a normal baby. But of course the baby wasn't normal, being born with the Usui's genetics.

So there he was, almost 6000 miles from home, on Christmas Day at 2 am in the morning, holding a newborn who had just soiled her diaper.

Just another average day working for the Walkers.

* * *

A/N: Hue, hue, hue. I did say I wasn't going to put up part 2 after being cursed at, didn't I? So here's part 1.5 before part 2! I reread the manga again and I felt bad for Cedric, but he just had so much devotion to Gerard despite everything Gerard asks of him. Here's a bonus to Cedric and a peek into our favorite superhuman tag couple's married life. See ya'll soon next time!

PS. Anyone know of the best eyeliner that won't smudge? I bought two from the drugstore, but they tend to smudge for me :( I guess I'll splurge more for a good eyeliner.


	31. Chapter 30 Epilogue 2

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

She could hear his soft breath gently caress the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. She forced herself to remain still, even as his lips lightly brushed the bare skin of her shoulders. For if she moved just the tiniest bit, their little game would instant come to an end and she would be left behind with a desire strong that none could fill but him.

Her legs were trembling with that same desire now as he walked around her in a circle to inspect her outfit, or lack thereof. White cloth, a poor excuse of an apron, covered most of her front, where a black lace bra pushed her breasts up as though for offering. Her nipples were already hard, straining against the flimsy black lace.

He circled again before stopping to stand behind her. Warm muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her back to his hard chest. He bent down, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and shoulder, smelling the aroma of fresh soap on skin. He hummed an innocent song against her skin, a start contrast to his hands that smoothed down the cloth covering her front before slipping underneath the apron to right below her panties. She was soaked, she knew that. And he knew it too, with those soft lips curving into a smirk on her skin.

She had been putting her fingers in that place, waiting for him to finally come home and fill her to the maximum. She'd lain right on top of his desk, legs sprawled wide open as she stared straight at him as he entered the study. She'd known how his green eyes would darken as her left hand squeezed her left breast and the fingers of her right hand played with herself underneath her underwear. It only made her spread her legs wider, letting him see the glistening juices coming from between the black curls between her legs.

"What did I tell you about touching yourself, Misaki?" He practically purred. One arm tightened around her waist to prevent her from running away. The other naughty hand slowly stroked over her moist panties, encouraging more juices to leak their way out of her.

"That-that it wouldn't be enough, Master." She willed her legs to stay still, although all her body wanted to do was to trap his fingers tightly in between her thighs. His fingers were now doing what her fingers had been doing earlier, petting and teasing her there. He ground the heel of his palm over her clit, moving the fabric over her pleasure spots.

"And what is enough for you, my beautiful Misaki?" He lightly nibbled on her neck before sucking on the skin. She was utterly so sensitive there and distracted by his fingers and lips that she forgot to answer his question. A sharp nip on her neck reminded her to answer her Master's question.

"You. Your hands. Your cock." She whimpered as his fingers slipped underneath fabric and deliberately rubbed her clitoris.

"And what do you want me to do to you?" The bastard knew exactly what she wanted, but the rules of the game demanded that she obey.

"I-I want..." It was embarrassing for her to say out loud, even though they were in the safety of their apartment. Her cheeks flushed red as she imagined what she wanted him to do to her. "I want...your fingers in me."

"Like this?" Her panties were moved aside as he suddenly put in one long finger. She was so wet, so so wet. Her soft flesh welcomed the intrusion of his finger and her hips were desperately nudging back and forth for relief.

"M-master," her lips parted to moan. More, she wanted. One finger was not enough, and they both knew it.

"Tell me all the details of what you want me to do to you," he commanded. He added another finger for good measure, stroking her as he felt her small body tremble in his arms.

"I-I want those fingers to make me come...oh Master, yes! Right there," she pleaded. His fingers felt far too pleasurable as they played with her inner walls, the only man to ever make her feel this way. But if she came too early, her Master would leave her cruelly unfinished for the rest of the night. "I want your mouth on my skin, your cock deep inside me. I want to feel your hot liquid exploding inside me and then have it seep out between my legs-mmph!"

He had taken his fingers from in between her legs to shove them inside her mouth. "Suck, lick my fingers clean. Can you taste how aroused you are, my naughty girl?"

She complied, her tongue licking the juices of her arousal. She imagined it was his cock in between her lips, that beautiful muscle that would make her beg for release later on as he pounded into her again and again. Naughtily, and because she anticipated the punishment, she playfully bit his fingers as he hissed from the small pain.

"Oh, so you want it rough tonight, do you, my Misaki?"

His fingers were still inside her mouth to prevent her from crying out as his left hand left its perch around her waist to replace where his other hand had been just a minute ago. Her back arched as three fingers plunged into her, moving back and forth to give her sweet, sweet pleasure. Her hands wanted somewhere to grab, some place to ground herself into the Earth before her mind and body flew into the Heavens. His strength was unrelenting though, as he finger fucked her into oblivion. He took care not to miss her clitoris, giving it its fair share of attention as she struggled to hold back her orgasm.

"Is this what you wanted? My fingers so deep inside you. Do you feel how they're touching you? Do you feel how slick my fingers have become?"

Her cries of pleasure were muffled by his fingers so he removed them from her mouth. Immediately, his hand flew to her right breast and squeezed it roughly. Displeased by the cloth hiding her body, he easily ripped both the lacy apron and bra off her body before the hand delved back to cup her breast. What flimsy excuses of cloth they were on her, daring to hide her body from him.

"So nice and firm." His husky voice trailed like soft tendrils draping themselves over her body. "So wet and desirable."

"More..." He heard her softly moan out. That soft voice had even more blood rushing to his male anatomy. She was trying to control her body, but with her cute little butt rubbing against his erection, he was harder than he had ever been. It was quite uncomfortable being restrained in dress pants and a tight belt buckle. He would have to take her soon and relieve him of this tightness. But for now, he would enjoy prolonging her sweet, sweet release.

"Tell me what you want more of. Your Master will fulfill your every wish."

"Please...I want to feel...oh please!" She cried out as he quickened his fingers' pace even more.

She was holding on admirably, he thought. Most others would have come instantly but her self-control was amazing.

He planned on breaking it.

Now both hands came between her legs, one hand working solely on her clit, the other hand's fingers curving against her smooth walls. Her back arched against his chest, head leaning back as she cried out.

"M-master! Yes, yes, right there!" Her body was thrashing, now unable to contain the pleasure he was giving her. She was close, he could tell as her body shuddered. Warm liquid gushed out of her as she squirted uncontrollably.

"Oh, my, making a mess on the floor? Such a lewd act for a pretty maid. You're the perverted one here, aren't you, Misaki?"

Before her orgasm was even finished, she found herself being pushed to lay front side down on the desk where she had laid provocatively before. The sound of a belt being taken off was heard as his free hand still played inside her. Then he was coming again, his fingers prolonging her orgasm before his hands tore off her panties.

Her master removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside her fully in one smooth motion. Her hands flew out gripping the other side of the desk for some leverage as he pulled back out of her mid way only to plunge back in.

"Misaki!" He groaned out, feeling her muscles suck him in again and again. He was buried to the hilt as he slammed himself forward. She felt so perfect, so warm underneath his hands as he gripped her hips tightly.

Although he had broken her self-control, the truth was he had lost his as well. He hadn't bothered with undressing fully, just taken off his belt and unzipped his pants so his hard and needy cock could reach the place where he needed to be. The tip of his tie swung over her back, now and then brushing her back as he moved himself back and forth.

She whimpered as he fucked her through her orgasm. She would never admit it to him, but him taking her from behind was one of her favorite positions. She certainly didn't like to be submissive, but there was something about her Master's domineering control that gave her the utmost pleasure when she relinquished her body to him. When he had control over her body like this, her body always wanted more of him. And he always did it so perfectly as he was doing so now, his cock thrusting frantically in and out, the friction almost unbearable as it throbbed inside her. She could almost see the future where he would pull himself out of her after coming, his liquid slowly coming out and dripping from between her legs. This was not one of those nights where they used condoms.

"Yes, you feel so good." He hissed again. "I'm going to come inside you, so you can feel my liquid pouring into you. You want that, my Misaki?"

"Yes, Master, please! I want to feel you more-" His dirty words made her sweaty body so hot, so pleasurable. Behind her, she felt his body tense before he came into a orgasm, spilling himself inside her. His thrusts slowed to enjoy his own orgasm, but his fingers completed the act for him, playing with her clit so that she, too, experienced another orgasm.

Time seemed to still as they basked in the afterglow.

"Misaki."

She slowly flipped herself around to face him. His blond hair, so carefully combed half an hour ago, was in disarray. But his green eyes, still darkened in lust, showed all the love and adoration he had for her. She lazily reached one arm towards her, his lips quirking up in a smirk as her arm tugged him towards her for a kiss. Bodies pressed firmly against each other. His muscular chest made her feel so safe and protected.

His arms wrapped themselves around her before he carried them off towards their bedroom. She distracted their progress to the bed by kissing him all over, his lips, his jawline, and the smooth collarbone. A growl erupted from his throat before he tossed her onto the bed and followed after kicking off his pants.

His eyes had a mischievous glint as he took off his tie. "No touching, or this all stops." A nod to when he had first met her and he wasn't allowed to touch her as her hands and mouth pleasured her. Now she had to endure all his teasing in return. Karma had a funny way of coming back.

Her master used her tie to snugly tie her hands above her head. Not too uncomfortable, just so he wouldn't lose control when her hands were on his body though they both knew that with her strength she could easily tear apart his tie.

He glanced down at her, her nude body welcoming him. Hair around her like a dark halo, her eyes anticipating what he would next. Her bound hands clenched into fists when his hand gently cupped her chin before slowly trailing his fingers down the front of her body. His hand traced the soft curve of her shoulder, then moved down to pause at her breasts. Peaches and cream, they were. Her back arched lightly off the bed so her breasts moved up and down, her own eyes laughing as she tempted him to touch her.

And tempted he was. He had fallen under her bewitching spell a long time ago. Caving in, he grazed her breasts in his hands, almost completely covering them. His thumbs circled around her dark brown nipples, teasing them to harden once again. He heard her whimper as he bent down his head and breathed in her scent.

Her eyes fluttered close as his lips opened to lick at one nipple. Slowly, his tongue sucked at the small nub. How she wished her hands weren't tied so she could clutch at his soft silky strands of hair and press him closer to her. The tight feeling of her chest combined with the soft caresses of his fingers was slowly starting to drive her insane, she was sure. Since one of his hands was free, that hand sneaked down between her legs and perused her there, finding her still wet and aroused from their earlier actions. He started his torturous ministrations, a slow melody of his fingers and mouth that played her body into dancing whichever he wanted her to.

"Master...yes, right there!" She sighed out as he switched breasts. Then his lips left her breasts to trace the curves of her collarbones, nipping softly here and there, leaving dark marks she knew would be there in the morning after.

Pausing, he heaved himself up, breathing heavily. His control was nearly gone, too. She stared up at him, at his tousled hair that was so imperfectly perfect in every way. Lovingly, her eyes focused on his high forehead to his forest green eyes that reflected her in their depths. The aristocratic bridge of his nose was next for her perusal, leading to the curves of his mouth. His lips were swollen, as she was sure her own were. Her gaze went down further, frowning when his chest was still covered by his dress shirt. His suit jacket had been lost somewhere in the study.

"It's not fair, Master, if you're still clothed and I'm not."

His lips quirked up into a grin, as he complied to her wishes. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing every bit of his muscular chest. What a pity her wrists were bound or her hands would have touched him everywhere by now. The feeling of strength behind his soft skin as she would trace over every line and plane of his muscles. How she would like to take his own nipples in her mouth and tease him to show the feelings he had made in her body whenever he touched her. As if reading her mind, he took pity on her and laid his bare chest on her, both relishing in the warmth of each other's soft skin pressed against their own. He was careful to support his body by leaning his elbows on the bed as to not crush her beneath him.

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other's presence, her master laid flat down on his back on the bed and commanded her to kneel above him so her hips were directly above his lips. The first touch of his tongue right there, right there swirling around her clitoris had her body shivering. He sucked on the little button and licks of fire and lightning ran through her body.

Her torso fell forward toward his hips, losing strength as his tongue played a devilish game between her legs. His hard and very erect cock was in front of her. Taking off the tie from her wrists, she gently cupped the base his cock, smiling when his tongue paused for a brief moment from teasing her clitoris as she gently stroked his cock.

Silent words passed between them, as each resolved to try to get the other to orgasm first. She bent her head down, her mouth opening to add her own tongue into the fray. She licked the engorged head, then let her tongue trail its way down the side of his cock. His hips shot forward, trying to push into her mouth, but she merely moved her mouth aside. In retaliation, his tongue plundered its way inside her, thrusting in and out of her so quickly she had to muffle a cry of pleasure by letting his cock enter her mouth. He was thick, long, and powerful as she slowly took him deeper. Soon he was all the way inside, and she began the ascent upwards, sucking and licking as his cock slipped out of her mouth.

But it was far too late. All his earlier actions had her body all too ready to come. The growing ball of fire in her lower abdomen was too hard to contain and she came with a mind blowing spiral, his tongue still ravishing her.

"TAKUMI!" She cried out loud, forgetting their maid and master roleplay. Usually, he would tease her by breaking character but his own self-control must have reached its limits.

He pulled her body to his and entered her in one swoop. Her legs wrapped around his lips, welcoming their embrace and joining in the frenzy of meeting thrust for thrust.

* * *

The pair lay sated on their bed, comfortably tangled in a mess of nude limbs and sweaty bodies.

"Happy Birthday, Takumi," Misaki murmured into his ear. "Sorry for leaving you by yourself at your birthday party."

He hugged her tightly, pressing her breasts into his chest. It felt rather pleasant to have those soft globes of flesh snuggle up to his muscular chest. "You're forgiven completely. After all, how can I be mad at such a wonderful birthday gift? I'm glad you had enough time to change into that little maid outfit of yours."

He didn't mention that it was rather a shock to him that she had slipped out of the party without him knowing. And then received a text from her a few minutes later telling him to get his birthday present from her. Aoi had smirked as he left the room but volunteered with Satsuki to take care of Sara for the night while he went to look for Misaki.

He couldn't have been more than ten minutes or so behind her. Yet there she was, already splayed out in all her glory on his work desk dressed in that skimpy maid outfit and so glistening wet and aroused between her legs. It had taken every last bit of control not to tear off that outfit immediately and sink himself into her body.

Misaki let out a contented moan as his fingers massaged her back. "Well, since I did receive it as a Christmas gift, I might as well put it to use." In the grey light of the moon coming from the windows, he saw her amber eyes sparkle mischievously. "Perhaps you'll wear your Christmas gift for me on my birthday."

Takumi thought of the offending piece of leopard cloth that he had tossed somewhere in the back of the closet, never to see the light of the day again. He made a resolution to get rid of the underwear immediately. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it would be better if you played the role of a student in a school girl outfit while I, as the teacher, give you a hands-on anatomy lesson. I could spank your little butt with a ruler if you get my anatomy wrong."

"You're such an idiotic pervert, Takumi."

"Says the one who opened her legs to me and wanted me to watch her pleasure herself. You married this idiotic pervert, remember?"

Misaki slid her body up until she was leaning over him. Her breasts swayed enticingly before she dipped her head and kissed him.

"Well, you are _my_ idiotic pervert. As if I'd let anyone else have you." He cupped her cheeks and pulled her down to kiss him again. "I love you, Takumi."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was dirtier than I originally planned it to be. Must have taken Misaki a lot of courage to play dress up maid for her very perverted Master.

Thank you all for your eyeliner suggestions! The two that I'm currently using have been Loreal Infallible The Super Slim and Milani Eye Tech Extreme. Both smudge but Loreal smudges less in my opinion. I'll definitely check out some of ya'lls suggestions.


End file.
